Holiday Secrets
by HaloAngel504
Summary: Gabriella never told Troy a huge secret for many reasons, but the holiday's are coming up.That means people from your past are back and secret's are forced to be told. Troyella. I do not own anything. Please read and review.
1. The Beginning

**Flashback**

_"Troy can I ask you a question?" 17 year-old Gabriella Montez asked her boyfriend of 2 years Troy Bolton. _

_He turned a looked at her. "Yeah, sure" _

_The two were laying in his backyard simply looking at the stars. Gabriella loved to do it and Troy never turned her down. _

_"Do you think we'll still be together after graduation and stuff?" she asked, while scooting between his legs. _

_"Yes we will. Wanna know why?" _

_"__Why?" _

_"Cause were going to be together forever and ever!" he said kissing the back of her head. _

_She giggled and turned to him "You're so chessy!" _

_He chucked and kissed her softly. "I love you" he whispered. __"Mmm I love you too!"_

**End Flashback.**

"Mommy!" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her 3 year-old daughter Kayla scream at the the top of her lungs.  
She sighed loudly and ran into the little girls room.

"What Kay?" she asked.

"My bockies fall." Kayla whimpered, being on the brink of tears.

Gabriella laughed lightly and sat next to her. "Dont cry baby. We'll fix them." she said pulling her into her lap.

3 years ago Gabriella never would've thought that at 20 she'd be a single mom to a daughter. She imagined attending college, going to parties all the time and doing normal young adult stuff, but that wasn't the case and she was fine with that. Her life was secure at the moment. She lived in a small two bedroom apartment with Kayla just outside of Albuquerque and worked as a dentist assistant.

You're probably wondering who's Kayla's dad? Well that spot belongs to Troy Bolton. He's attending UCLA with a basketball scholarship. Along with friends Chad, Taylor, Zeke & Sharpay. Ryan, Kelsi and Jason went to Arizona State University. None of them knew about Kayla. Gabriella decided not to tell them while not wanting to worry them. Troy was a different story though. She didn't tell him from being afraid of what he might say and the one time when she was going to tell him he came out holding his acceptence paper to UCLA. He had been estatic. It was his dream. She didnt want to ruin that so she broke up with him. She regreted it then and she still does now at times.

Kayla was amazing though. She reminded Gabriella of Troy more and more each day. She was energetic, sweet and she always kept people on their toes. She looked just like him with her light brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes. At times Gabriella would imagine what life would be like if she would've told Troy. Would he have stayed? Left? Would he be here right now building blocks with them? For now who knows.

"Mommy look!" Kayla squealed pointing to the small building the two made. "Aw that looks very nice sweetie." Gabriella smiled.

"Hello?" Kayla screamed in delight as she heard her Grandma's voice. "Gran!" She ran out of the room and to the living room.

"Hey Mija!" Ana said picking the small girl. She definitely inheirited Gabriella's petite figure.

"Hi Mom" Gabriella said sitting on the L-shaped couch that corned the living room.

"Hey Gabs. How are you and this little one this fine Saturday morning?" Ana asked sticking her tongue out at Kayla, making her giggle.

"Good we just finished building blocks. Didn't we Kay?" Kayla nodded her head enthusiastically.

Ana laughed at set the little girl in her mom's lap. "That sounds fun. Now I have to go. A friend and I are going to the casino today. Now I brought over some grocies for you Gabs, you owe me. Bye!"

Gabriella laughed. "Bye!"

Bye Gran!" Kayla exclaimed. Ana waved and walked out.

Kayla turned to Gabriella with her big puppy eyes. "I is hungry." she said sofly.

"What do you want then?"

"Fruiy Pwebbles!"

Gabriella chuckled. "Oh, I suppose."

-----

"God dammit Chad! Pass the ball!" Zeke yelled.

Just when Chad threw the ball Troy caught it and threw it into the hoop.

He smiled and lifted his arms into the air. "I am the champ, once again! You guys had 2 people on your team and I still won!"

Zeke and Chad rolled their eyes. "Screw you!" Zeke said.

Troy laughed. "Hey dont be mad at me, hate the game."

The two rolled their eyes once again. "I'd rather do the opposite!" Chad spat.

Chad and walked over to their girlfriends who were sitting on the bench and sat next to them. "I'm sorry baby." Taylor cooed."It's ok. You can make me feel better tonight." Chad winked. Taylor rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

Sharpay turned to Troy, who had a disgusted look on his face as he thought of what Chad meant. "Are you coming with us back to Albuquerque for the holidays?" she asked him.

"Uh I dont know" he shrugged.

"Well wether or not you like it you are coming. We bought you a plane ticket." she said simply. "So Zekey-Bear good game!" She changed the subject quickly.

Troy looked at her bewildered. "What?"

She groaned. "Us four thought it'd be nice if you came with us. I mean you haven't seen your parent's in like 2 years."

"You guy's didnt even ask me so am I being forced into this or something?" They all nodded. "Whatever." he muttered.

"Come on Troy! You'll get to see your parents, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and maybe even an old girlfriend." Chad covered his mouth quickly relizing what he said.

They all knew he was touchy when it came to Gabriella. "Shut up!" Troy muttered. They also all knew about the brutal break-up between the two and how much he hurt afterwards.

**Flashback**

_"Troy can I um talk to you?" Gabriella asked fiddiling with her fingers. _

_"Be right back guys!" Troy said waving off the basketball game. He wrapped his arm around a nervous looking Gabriella. "So what's up?" he asked as they sat down on the bleachers. _

_"You uh now that I love you right?" she stuttered. _

_He nodded and pulled her hands into his. "Well that's why I have to break-up with you." she whispered. _

_He gave her a confused look. "What?" _

_"I...I'm breaking up with you." She whispered. She didn't want to be this straight forward with him but it's the only way she'd be able to break it to him without not following through._

_"Why?" he asked loudly. Anger was building up inside of him quickly. _

_"Something suprising came up Troy and I don't want you to have to deal with it. I mean you're going to UCLA and all." she cried._

_ He pushed her hands away from his roughly."You're going to UCLA too so what's the deal?" _

_"I deferred my enrollment, so I don't think I'm gonna go anymore."_

_Sadness and anger flashed through his eyes. "I gotta go." he muttered walking away. _

_Tears flowed down her face as she cried softly into her hands. Did she make the right choice?_

**End Flashback**

That was the last time anyone had heard from Gabriella. Her friends, well old friends in this case had no clue. All they knew is that she broke up with Troy. She stopped talking to them and everything. They were sad, yet angry for not knowing why she stopped talking to them. She brought spark to everything. She was fun, always up for a challenge and was one of the sweetest people ever. Did they do something wrong? Those questions were never answered.

"So um is anyone up for some pizza?" Zeke asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh yeah that sounds like fun. Let's go" Sharpay said grabbing Zeke's hand and waving the other three to come on.

-----

**A/N: So yeah. Sorry the chapter was a little short. The chapters will get longer _trust me._ I just needed this to be the filler of what everyone thinks and so and so. If there are any other errors sorry 'bout that too. Well anywho please R&R. No flames though. Remember I'm still pretty new at this, haha. Peace )**


	2. Welcome Home

**Hello to all, haha. I just wanna say thank you to all reviewed on the first chapter and to everyone who alerted and all that. Here's chapter number 2. It's not all that gaspful it's pretty much just a filler and not all that long. Well anywho hopefully you enjoy it! (:**

-----

"Mommy no!" Kayla screamed.

"Dammit Kay! Stop!" Gabriella sighed trying to do the toodlers hair.

Today Kayla was getting her Christmas photos done. "There." Gabriella said smiling proudly.

She pulled Kayla's hair into a hair ponytail with a red bow. She wore a cute red Christmas dress with black tights and black Mary-Janes.

"You look very pretty baby girl" Gabriella told a frowning Kayla. "Hey stiffen up that upper lip. Mommy didn't mean to get mad at you, but when I say stop, stop okay?"

Kayla nodded and wrapped her small arms around her mom's neck. "I sworry." she said in her cute, quiet voice.

"It's ok. Now let's go! We're already running late!" Gabriella lifted Kayla onto her hip and walked out of the apartment.

-----

"Troy hurry up!" Chad yelled growing impatient as he sat on the couch checking his watch every few seconds.

"Hold the fuck up!" Troy yelled back in frustration. The two lived in a condo, that the school lent to them.

"What the hell! We're gonna be late for the plane!"

Troy groaned and walked into the living room. "I understand that we are running late. I just cannot find my plane ticket." he gritted through his teeth.

"What? I have your plane ticket right here. Duh!" Chad said holding up the ticket.

Troy rolled his eyes and lifted his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Let's just go now Chad."

-----

"Come on Kayla smile for the nice lady." Gabriella pleaded as Kayla just simply sat there shaking her head.

This was another time where Kayla reminded Gabriella of Troy. Both were so stubborn.

"Miss I have another appointment in 5 minutes so if we can speed this along, that'd be great." The photographer said, obliviously fake smiling.

Gabriella sighed and walked over to the set. "Kay please for Mommy smile. Just once and I'll take you to Dairy Queen." she said remembering how much Kayla loved Dairy Queen.

Kayla gasped and nodded.

Gabriella walked over to the lady and smiled. "I think she should be good for now."

"Great now little girl smile."

Kayla grinned widely. "I say cheese!" she squealed.

Gabriella covered her mouth and stifled a laugh as she saw the photographer's astonished face.

"Alrighty then, um I think we're all done here. The photos should be sent to you in about 2 days." The woman coughed.

Gabriella giggled. "Thank you so much! Come on sweetie!" Kayla slided off the set and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Bye pwicture lady!"

-----

"Ugh there you guys are! Took you 8 hours!" Sharpay sighed. "We didn't want to get on the plane until you guys got here"

"Sorry Evans but Chad doesn't know how to tell people that he has their plane ticket." Troy said glaring at Chad.

"Hey you didn't tell me you were looking for it earlier." Chad said raising his hands up in defense.

Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke rolled their eyes.

"Can we just get on the plane?" Taylor groaned. Everyone nodded and proceeded to the terminal.

-----

**Flashback**

_"Which one do you want babe?" Troy asked. _

_"I don't know. Which one are you getting?" Gabriella asked leaning into his chest.  
_

_"I think I'm going to get the Oreo Cookie Blizzard." he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. _

_"Nah!"she giggled. "I want the strawberry smoothie." _

_"Next!" the cash register woman called out. _

_"Hi welcome to Dairy Queen. What can I get for you guys?" _

_"Hey, and yeah can I get a Oreo Cookie Blizzard and a strawberry smoothie. Both medium sized." Troy said handing the woman a 10 dollar bill. _

_"That'll be $7.35 and thank you!" _

_"You owe me a sip of your smoothie." he whispered into Gabriella's ear. She laughed lightly and nodded._

**End Flashback**

"Hello! How may I take your order?" A petite teenage girl asked.

Gabriella shook her head to clear her thoughts quickly. "Uh can I just get a small oreo cookie blizzard?" she said remembering how much Kayla loves those.

"Yep, coming right up. That'll be $3.50."

"Here you go." Gabriella handed the girl a 5 dollar bill.

"Mommy me get gum?" Kayla asked pointing to the gumball machine in the corner.

"No Kay. I don't have a quarter at the moment."

Kayla stomped her foot and crossed her arms, pouting slightly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Thanks." she said grabbing the drink. "Here." she handed Kayla her drink.

"I tired." Kayla mumbled as they walked to Gabriella's red Sonata.

"Well, when we get home you can take a nap." Gabriella said buckling the girl into her car seat. She sighed as she could've sworn Kayla fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

**Flashback**

_"Troy I'm scared." Gabriella whispered as their plane began to take off._

_ The two and their fellow senior peers were on their way to North Dakota for their annual holiday trip._

_ "Hey don't be scared. I'm right here." he said grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. _

_She looked at him tearfully. "You know how much I hate planes." she whispered, once again. _

_"Gabi just breath and close your eyes. The bad part is almost over and I'm right here." he said soothingly. _

_She nodded and began to breath in and out. "I love you so much Troy." _

_He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "I love you too."_

**End flashback**

"Troy wake up!" Chad yelled hitting him with his duffel.

Troy jumped up for his dream and wiped the drool that came out."What?" he asked groggily.

"We're here." Zeke piped in.

Troy stretched out and grabbed his duffel.

"Dude, what were you dreaming about? You looked peaceful shockingly." Chad said chuckling.

Troy smiled weakly. "Nothing, I was just comfy." he lied.

Chad nodded, unconvinced.

Troy covered his eyes as the New Mexico, December sun shined through the airport windows. "Welcome home." he whispered to himself.

-----

**Oh my gee it's me again. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, because tomorrow I have a mid-term test. Bleh/ But I have started writing the 3rd chapter though. Well I'm about to go fall asleep to Superbad, haha. Peace! )**


	3. So Touchy

**Hey eveyone! Thanks for the reviews and alert thingy's once again. You're all so awesome! Well here's Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy. (:**

* * *

"Troy!" Ms. Bolton, Sarah squealed as she hugged her son tightly.

"Hey mom" he said, smiling brightly.

"Oh my look at you! You've changed so much!" she was right. He'd changed so much since High School. He was taller, he had a more sculpted, muscular body that he worked hard for and his hair had gone to a medium brown.

He laughed. "Thanks mom. You look wonderful. Where's dad?"

"Oh he's in the backyard cleaning the yard. Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and led him to the backyard. "Jack" she called.

Jack turned around and smiled when he saw Troy. "Son!" he laughed. "Come here!"

"What's up Dad?" Troy asked as they broke apart from a hug. "Oh you know the usual. Coaching at East High and listening to your barking mother." Jack said not relizing Sarah was right behind the two.

"Hmm I guess you, Jack like sleeping on the coach because that's where you'll be tonight." she grinned at him and walked back inside the house.

Troy chuckled loudly. "Dad, I have to go. Me and the gang are having dinner together, but I'll call you later. Bye!"

He left the house quickly, but now without saying bye to his mom. He ran to his black Mercedes and groaned as he recieved a text message from Sharpay. 'get ur a$$ over here now.''Hold ur horses' he text back.

He sighed as he drove past Gabriella's old house. He missed her so much. When they were together he always imagined a future with her. They'd go to UCLA together and have a great time, he'd ask her to marry him and the rest goes on. He was madly in love with her, hell he still is. It broke his heart when she broke up with him. It hit like a brick, he didnt see it coming. Why did she break up with him? Did he say or do something wrong? To this day he remembers the day when she moved out of her house. He wanted to run and ask her why she broke up up with him. Why was she leaving.

**Flashback**

_"Dude are you ok? I mean today at school they served pizza your favorite and you didn't eat it. What's up with that?" Chad blabbered on and on as he and Troy walked home together. _

_"It's nothing Chad. Just leave it alone." Troy told him while looking down at his black Vans that squeaked at each step he took. _

_"Oh my god! Are you still upset about how Gabriella broke up with you? Come on! That was like a week ago!" Chad said throwing his hands up. _

_Troy looked at him in complete shock. "We dated for 2 years man. You actually expect me to be all slap happy at the moment?" _

_"Uh yeah! Me and her were friends, but look now. She won't even talk to me or anything." Chad shrugged. _

_"But you two also weren't as close as me and-" his breath hitched as they reached Gabriella's house and saw her walked out of the house. "Her." he finished._

_Her hair was in a messy bun while she wore a large red 'East High' sweatshirt and gray sweats with a pair of red flip-flops. She walked to her mom's car quietly looking down. Everyone knew that she was moving away. No one knew why though. _

_"Let's see if she still know's who we are." Chad whispered. "Hey Gabriella!" he yelled. _

_Her head snapped up and she looked slightly taken back. You could now tell that she had been crying, as her tear strained face was visibly shown. _

_Troy felt his cheeks go red as she stared at the two for a second. _

_She smiled weakily as she got inside of her mom's car. _

_"Least she gave an expression." Chad shrugged. "And just think we're going to UCLA man! There's gonna be ton's of hot chicks. Just forget about her." _

_Troy watched as her mom's car drove out of the driveway and onto the street. "That'll never happen." he said sadly_.

**End Flashback**

-----

"Ok now remember we must follow our list." Gabriella said putting Kayla in the cart.

"Okies Mommy!" Kayla replied.

The two were at Fry's getting a few things for their Christmas dinner, which included them, Ana and Ana's husband John.

"Alright first we need drinks. What should we get?" Gabriella asked pushing the cart to the drink aisle.

"Pop!" Kayla called out.

Gabriella chuckled. "We can get pop I guess."

-----

"Oh my fucking god!" Sharpay cried.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I forgot to pick up the food!" Sharpay groaned.

"Huh? I thought you were making the dinner?" Zeke said as they sat around the table.

"Pssh yeah right." she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Troy smiled walking into the dining area. He and the gang (Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason) were all staying in a vacation home they rented.

"Ugh!" Sharpay cried grabbing her coat and running out the front the door.

"What's up with her?" Troy asked taking a seat at the table.

"She forgot the food." Kelsi said simply.

"Way for her to rush me then." he replied, sighing.

"Typical Sharpay." Ryan stated. They all nodded in usion.

After sitting for a while and cathing up for a while they quickly became silent. "Something's missing." Taylor said suddenly.

"Sharpay?"

"Noo Gabri-" she turned and saw Troy. She closed her mouth.

"You know you guys can talk about her. It's not as if I'm going to kill you" Troy said.

"Sorry Troy, It's just whenever we do you seem so touchy." Chad said.

Troy shrugged. "What do you expect? She broke up with me for no reason."

"Are you more pissed or sad?" Zeke asked.

"I guess a little bit of both. I mean she practically lied to me saying that we were gonna be together forever. Part of me wants to call her a bitch and forget about her, but then the other part just wants to see her and tell her sorry for whatever I did." Troy said softly.

"Well Troy just don't even think about her." Taylor replied.

Troy nodded. "Was I really that touchy though?"

"Yes!"

-----

"Ugh Kayla Isabelle Bolton stop it right now!" Gabriella scolded.

"I want toy!" Kayla cried.

"Well then tell me. Don't go reaching in the back. You're gonna fall out of the cart."

Kayla groaned and crossed her arms.

Gabriella sighed and pulled the cart over to the side, as she looked for her car keys in her purse. Her head snapped up as she heard someone call her name.

"Gabriella?"

* * *

**A/N: Soo in this chapter you sort of learned of what Troy was feeling. I'll try to update soon. Winter Break is starting so I'll put up alot of more chapters hopefully. Please R&R. Toodles. (:**


	4. Good Girl

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 4. Some of you guys are good guessers, haha. Enjoy! **

* * *

Gabriella's mouth and stomach dropped as in front of her stood Sharpay Evans. She wore a long red peat coat and long black boots. Her hair was curly and down and she wore very little make-up. She looked gorgeous. Sharpay didn't mean to say Gabriella's name it just sort of came out.

"Uh h..hi." Gabriella stuttered. She didn't know what to say or do. Neither did Sharpay. Kayla just sat in the cart looking confused.

"OMG!" Sharpay squealed, dropping the bag of Chinese food on the ground She ran and engulfed Gabriella into a hug. All of the thoughts of them not seeing or talking to each other in three years washed away. Gabriella laughed and hugged her back.

"How are you?" Sharpay asked. "You look amazing!"

Gabriella blushed. Her petite frame was covered with a blue hoodie, jeans and black flip-lips. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had no make-up on. "Thank you and so do you." she replied.

"So how are you?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, I'm good. Really good. You?"

"Fabulous"

Sharpay's head turned to see a grinning Kayla. "Hi there." Sharpay waved. Kayla waved back and giggled.

"Well, we better go. The groceries might melt and stuff." Gabriella said noticing the interaction between the two.

"How about we meet up for dinner or something tomorrow?" Sharpay suggested.

Without thinking Gabriella said "Yes."

"Great. Tomorrow (Friday) at Applebee's. 5:00 pm?"

"Ok, see you then!" Gabriella quickly waved and left.

Sharpay couldn't help but notice though how much the little girl looked like...Troy.

-----

"Finally! What the hell took so long?!" Chad cried taking the food out of Sharpay's hands.

"I was at the um restaurant." Sharpay said.

"There must've been a long line or something because it took forever." Zeke said taking a bite of the chow mien.

"Yep, there sure was." she lied.

-----

"Mom what do I do? She's gonna want to know everything." Gabriella said obviously frustrated.

"Well what do you expect Gabs? You two were best friends and then you leave without saying a word to them." Ana said patting a half asleep Kayla's back.

"Yeah I know, I know."

"Think about it though. You tell Sharpay, she tells Troy and Kay has a dad. Bada bing bada bom." Ana laughed.

Gabriella turned to her mom who thought she was funny and rolled her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe telling Sharpay everything could be a good thing. I mean do you really want Kayla to grow up without her father?"

"No" Gabriella said softly.

"Think about it Gabs. I'm going to now though. It's getting late. Bye love you."

"Love you too mom" Gabriella sighed as she heard the front door close. "Come here baby girl." she said picking up a sleeping Kayla and carrying her to her room.

"Mommy." Kayla whimpered as she buried her head into the crock of Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella shushed her and rubbed her back. "Let's get you into your pajamas sweetie." she said pulling Kayla's shirt over her head.

Kayla began to cry from being so tired.

"I know. Just a second." Gabriella quickly changed her into a Sleeping Beauty pajama dress and layed her in her 'big girl' bed as they liked to call it.

Kayla was having none of it though as she began to sob and held her arms out.

Gabriella laughed lightly and picked the toddler back up. "I guess you're sleeping with me then." Gabriella carried a still sobbing Kayla to her bedroom and tucked her into the bed.

After a while Kayla was sound asleep while laying her head on Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella sighed a ran a hand through her daughters brown hair as she couldn't sleep. She grinned as she remembered the time when she found out that she was pregnant with Kayla. She was so scared and upset.

**Flashback**

_Gabriella's hand's shook as she walked inside of her house. "M..Mom?" she called out nervously. She let out a breath as she found that no one was home. She walked to her bedroom's bathroom slowly. After locking the door she pulled out the pregnancy test from her black purse. _

_She'd been feeling nauseas for a while now and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what those symptom's mean, especially when you're actively having sex with your boyfriend. She quickly took the test, just wanting to get it over with. Million's of thought's were running through her mind. She couldn't be pregnant. She didn't know why but she just couldn't be. She was just accepted into UCLA and she's only 17 turning 18 in a week. _

_She felt her stomach drop as the 2 minutes passed. She was visibly shaking as she reached out for the test. A single tear slip down her cheek as the test read 'positive'. She clutched the test and began to just cry and cry._

**End Flashback**

Gabriella smiled weakly and pulled Kayla closer. It was amazing that such a wonderful thing can come out of something so scary. She never regret's and never will having Kayla. If you right now you were to ever have asked her if she imagined her life turning out like this she'd probably say no. But Gabriella doesn't know what she'd do without Kayla. Yeah sometimes thing's get hard but they always pull through. This might sound weird but Kayla was Gabriell's best friend. After a long day at work or something Gabriella would confide in Kayla. It made her heart melt when the little girl would hug her or say "It's ok Mommy" Sometimes it scares Gabriella just thinking about how big Kayla's getting. She'll always remember the day she was born.

**Flashback**

_"Mom, it hurts so bad!" Gabriella cried, gripping the bed rails. _

_"I know Mija, but you have to push." Ana said rubbing her daughter's head with a damp towel. _

_"Come on Gabriella. The head is right there. Just give me one big push and 1,2,3,4" Gabriella's obstetrician, M.D. Lewis encouraged. Gabriella loved her. She was very nice and went straight to business. _

_"I want the drugs!" Gabriella said while tears flowed down her face. _

_"It's too late for those Gabriella. Now give me one more big push!" Doctor Lewis said. _

_Gabriella groaned and began to push with all her might. "Owww!" she yelled in pain. _

_"Wonderful Gabriella. You can stop now. The head is out. Lot's of hair!" Dr. Lewis said smiling. _

_"Thank god." Gabriella panted, falling back. _

_"And here you are Gabriella. You are now the mother of a beautiful baby girl." Doctor Lewis cheered. _

_Gabriella smiled as a shrill cry entered the room. _

_Dr. Lewis layed the tiny infant on Gabriella's chest and began to clean her off. "You did great Gabriella." she said, smiling. _

_Gabriella smiled tearfully and mouthed 'Thank you'._

_After the baby was all cleaned off they brought her over to Gabriella. "Here you are sweetie." A middle aged nurse said. __Gabriella shifted up and held out her arms. She gasped in wonder as she held her daughter for the first time. She was so tiny and looked so peaceful as she slept. _

_"What are you going to name her Gabs?" Ana asked running a finger over the baby's cheek. "Kayla Isabelle." Gabriella answered. She had always loved the name Kayla and she remembered the time when Troy said he loved the name Isabelle. She smiled and kissed the baby's forehead._

**End Flashback**

Gabriella had ended up giving Kayla Troy's last name as she wanted her to at least have something of his. She wanted Troy to be there so badly. During the labor she cried a couple of times wanting him, even though it wasn't possible. Gosh, she can still remember the first time they met. They were so young and hated each other.

**Flashback**

_"Gabs why don't you go play outside for a bit. Meet some new friends." Ana encouraged her 12 year-old daughter. The two had just moved into the suburban neighborhood from San Diego. _

_"Uh ok I guess." Gabriella said. She walked out of the front door quickly and walked to the park across the street where many kids were hanging out. _

_"Hey are you the new kid on the block?" A afro-headed boy asked her. _

_"Yeah." Gabriella answered. _

_"Well, be gone. Because you're not welcome here." A brown haired, blue eyed boy spat. _

_Before she could answer a blonde girl showed up. She looked very stylish wearing a jean skirt, a blue and purple tee and white flat's that had purple crystal's all over them. "Shut the hell up Bolton, before I make you!" she yelled standing in front of him. _

_"Bite me Barbie Evans! If I wanna talk to her then I will. You got that?!" he yelled. _

_"Actually no I don't!" She said punching him in the stomach. He groaned and pushed her back. _

_"Don't you push her!" Gabriella yelled pushing him._

_"Well then I'll push you!" he said. _

_She let out a small scream and jumped on him back. He groaned and fell onto the grass with her on top of him, repeatedly punching him. She glanced over and saw the blonde girl and the afro haired boy rolling around. _

_But soon the two fights were broken up when two on goer's saw them._

**End Flashback**

Gabriella laughed softly at the memory. The definitely were enemies then but that quickly changed when the hit 15.

**Flashback**

_"I'll talk to you guys later!" Gabriella said waving to her friends Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. _

_"Alrighty bye Gabs!" they called. _

_Gabriella smiled and walked to her writing class. "Ok class today we'll be gearing up with out partner's to write a story about World War 1. But Ms. Montez I need you to partner up with Mr. Bolton since Ms. Albertson isn't here." Mr. Colidge said. _

_Gabriella sighed and turned to Troy who was smirking at her. She walked to his desk and let out a huff as she pulled a chair up. "Let's just get this over with." she said. _

_"You know Montez I'm willing to spend all of my time on this paper." _

_She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." _

_"You look very nice today by the way." he grinned wildly at her. _

_She looked down and saw that she was wearing a pink 'American Eagle' tee, a jean skirt and pink flip-flops. "Back off Bolton" _

_"What? I'm just giving you a compliment." Just then the bell rang. _

_"Thank god." she muttered. _

_Troy turned and noticed that all the student's had pilled out of the room and was outside talking to a student. _

_When she was done gathering her belonging's Gabriella looked up and gasped as she felt a pair of lips against hers. When he pulled back he smiled seeing her in pure shock. _

_"See you later Gabs." he winked, walking out of the room._

**End Flashback**

"Where are you going Sharpay?" Taylor asked as she watched her friend pulling her coat on.

"Uh to go get my nail's done." Sharpay lied. She didn't want anyone to know about her lunch with Gabriella incase it went wrong.

"Oh then I'll go with you" Taylor said.

"No I want my new nails to be a um surprise!"

Taylor nodded. "Uh ok. Are they for the Christmas party tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well of course. I gotta go!" Sharpay quickly left.

-----

"Kay please I know I tell you this all the time, but behave for Mommy ok?" Gabriella said as they pulled into the parking lot of Applebee's. Kayla was supposed to stay with Ana and John but the two went to Santa Fe for the weekend which also meant no Christmas Dinner on tomorrow.

"Ok!" Kayla said playing with her doll in the back.

"Let's go." Gabriella said pulling Kayla out of her car seat and onto her hip. Gabriella was dressed in a black long sleeved 'Rolling Stones' tee, dark washed skinny jeans and red flats. While Kayla wore a yellow long sleeved shirt under a jean dress with her light brown uggs. The two sat down in the waiting area for Sharpay. Kayla was beginning to fall asleep while this was normally her nap time.

"Hey!" Sharpay said as she walked into the restaurant.

Gabriella waved "Hey."

Sharpay awed at the sight of Kayla sleeping in Gabriella's arms. "She's your daughter right?" she asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

Sharpay awed again and ran a hand through the little girls curly hair.

"Sharpay?" a young waitress called out. Sharpay raised her hand and waved over Gabriella. "Lily will be your server." the young girl said smiling as she sat them down in a corner booth.

"So how are you?" Sharpay asked.

"Great, great. I'm raising Kayla over here and I work as a dentist assistant. You?" Gabriella replied.

"You know going to UCLA and working at a local boutique in LA."

After a while the two were very comfortable and laughing as if nothing. When Lily brought over the check Sharpay asked the questions she really wanted to ask. "Why'd you stop talking to all of us? Why didn't you come to UCLA?"

Gabriella looked up and saw sadness in Sharpay's eyes. She sighed and shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Shoot."

Gabriella sighed once again. "You remember that night after our Senior year Valentine's dance?" Sharpay nodded. "And then you remember the next morning when I bragged and bragged to you about how Troy lite his whole room up with candles and sprinkled candles all over his bed and we well you know?" Sharpay giggled and nodded once again. "Well two months after that I found out that I was um pregnant with Kayla."

Sharpay's mouth dropped. "So uh Kayla is Troy's?"

Gabriella nodded softly. She realized that telling Sharpay wasn't the hard part it was waiting for the reaction.

"Wow and that's why you left?"

"Yeah, you guy's got accepted into UCLA or Arizona State. I mean I know I got accepted into UCLA too but I couldn't go pregnant. It wouldn't be healthy especially with stressing over school work. It was going to be hard to have a long distance friendship especially while I sit here in Albuquerque pregnant and raising a baby and I didn't want to even worry about it so I stopped talking to you all. As for Troy I didn't tell him because he got his basketball scholarship. You know how long he dreamed of that. I couldn't ruin it. I'm so so sorry Shar. I hope you guy's don't think I stopped talking to you guys because I was a bitch or something like that." Gabriella said tearfully.

Sharpay who was also quite tearful shook her head. "We don't Gabs. We just didn't know if we did something wrong or said something wrong. Troy though you should've seen him after you broke up with him. He wouldn't come out of his room for like 5 days until Chad had to threaten finally to knock the door down." Sharpay laughed lightly.

Gabriella chuckled. "I'm really sorry again Shar."

"Sweetie don't be. You were scared and confused just don't be."

Gabriella smiled and looked down at Kayla who was laying there with her eye's open. She looked really tired. "Good evening Kay." she laughed.

Kayla sat up and stared at Sharpay. Her hair was all over the place and her face was puffy from being still tired.

Sharpay laughed. "She is so adorable and gorgeous Gabs you have no clue. She looks just like Troy."

Gabriella laughed. "Thanks and I know. "

Sharpay continued to laugh and make silly faces at a giggling Kayla until her phone vibrated.

"Where are you? It doesn't take that long to get your nails done." Taylor said over the phone.

"I'm on my way." Sharpay said as she quickly shut her hot pink Razr. "I gotta go Gabs. They're having a cow over there at the house. But tomorrow we're having a Christmas party you should come. You can even bring Kayla. Everyone's gonna be there. It's going to be awesome."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know"

"Gabriella come! I order you! I'll text you with the direction's to the house. Bye talk to you soon. Bye Kayla!" she waved and walked away.

"Mommy finally told someone the truth Kay."

"Good girl!" Kayla squealed.

Gabriella laughed. "Yes, Mommy's a very good girl."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guy's liked it. By the way guy's I totally screwed up Gabriella and the gang's ages they are 21! 21, I repeat. I don't know when the next update will be because with the holiday's and stuff coming up I'll be heading to Los Angeles (woot woot!) to visit family and chill for a bit. Please review though. It kinda sucks when you have all these hits and alert's but no reviews. So please review. Peace :)**


	5. Familiar Pair Of Eyes

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome! I didn't want to leave you all for a week with just that chapter so here you all go. It's not that good though so remember I warned you, haha.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said walking into the house. She saw that all of them were sitting in the living room watching E! News. 

"Hi" that said in usion.

She sat in Zeke's lap and kissed him on the cheek.

Taylor looked at Sharpay's nails and arched a brow as she saw that her nails were the same as before. "So Shar, I thought you were getting your nails done?"

Sharpay looked down and grinned nervously. "They um didn't have the color I wanted."

"Yeah right where were you really?" Taylor asked.

"The salon."

"Babe if you went to the salon don't you think you'd look like you had something done?" Zeke said.

Sharpay was quickly starting to become annoyed. "Maybe, I went there to help out."

"You said that you were going to get your nails done though." Taylor remarked.

"Just tell us Sharpay. Where were you really?" Jason asked.

"Fine you guys want to know where I was? I was having lunch with Gabriella. Yes, that Gabriella. And you know what I also invited her to the party tomorrow. Are you all happy now? Will you all stop questioning me? God damn." Sharpay snapped.

The whole room went silent.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I saw her coming out of Fry's Supermarket yesterday and then we met up for lunch today." she explained.

"Woah, how is she?" Jason asked.

"She doing good. She looks great and she has a daughter." The room went silent again.

"A daughter? Is she seeing someone?" Troy asked.

"No, she just has a daughter." Sharpay said not wanting to say too much or get into detail figuring it'd all come out of Gabriella sooner or later. She smiled as Troy looked some what relieved that Gabriella wasn't seeing anyone.

"Aw, I'm excited to see her then!" Kelsi cooed.

"So am I!" Taylor cheered.

Sharpay smiled and noticed Chad wasn't there. "Where's Chad?"

"He went to go pick up some last minute decorations for tomorrow." Taylor answered.

"Wow, you let Chad pick out the decorations?" Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah I trust him." Taylor smiled.

-----

"Mm you look so hot." Chad whispered against his lover, Shelby's lips. He'd been talking to her for about 2 months now.

She grinned and pushed him onto her bed.

-----

Taylor turned as she felt someone crawl into the bed with her. "Chad it's almost 12. Where have you been?"

"You know Target get's crowded around the holiday season." he lied.

She nodded and snuggled into his chest.

-----

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kayla said jumping on top of a sleeping Gabriella.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

"Up" Kayla giggled.

Gabriella opened an eye and saw that it was 10:38 a.m. She groaned and threw the covers off of her. "Settle down sweetie." She yawned and walked to her bathroom where she began brushing her teeth.

Kayla jumped off the bed and followed her mom. "What we do today?" she asked.

Gabriella spit out the paste and rinsed her mouth quickly. "We're going to a party." Kayla squealed loudly. Gabriella laughed at her daughter's antics. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"Fruiy Pwebbles!"

After Gabriella was done making the toddler her breakfast she sat down on the couch and began to flip through channels. She gasped when the channel ESPN appeared only to see Troy on the screen. He was coming out of Pinkberry and under the video it said "What the hot players are doing for the holidays!" She turned and saw Kayla sitting there acting as if her spoon was an airplane. Gabriella laughed lightly and turned her attention back to the screen, she turned up the volume slightly.

_"So Troy what are you doing for the holidays?"_ the interviewer asked.

"I'm going home to Albuquerque for the break. So for a month." he answered smiling. Gabriella looked confused as she could've sworn that Sharpay said that they were all only staying for 2 weeks.

_"What do you want for Christmas?"_

"Oh, you know I'm grateful for everything I have. So nothing to extravagant. Maybe just a new cell phone. Mines right now is crap."

The interviewer laughed. _"Well I hope you get that new cell phone. Thanks for you time Troy."_

"No problem." He turned and winked to the camera.

Gabriella felt her heart melt then and there. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Kayla jump onto her lap, grinning cheekily. "Yes, Kay?" Gabriella asked.

"I go to party."

"Later." Kayla groaned and rolled off of the couch and ran to her Lego's.

-----

"My god! Can you two hog the mirror any longer?" Kelsi whined making her way between Sharpay and Taylor.

"Well I'm all done so how do I look?" Taylor asked. She wore a teal colored ruffled satin dress. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a sheer coat of brown colored make-up.

"Fabulous! I'm done too!" Sharpay twirled around in her black polka dot baby doll dress. Her hair was left down and curly while her face was covered in light pinks.

"You guys totally suck, but I guess I'm done too." Kelsi said, pouting slightly. Her white beaded satin dress glowed against her pale skin. Her green olive eyes were captivated by dark eye shadow around them.

"Man, we are some hot biotches." Sharpay said. Taylor and Kelsi laughed.

"I'm so excited to see Gabriella. You're sure she's not mad at us or anything right?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay pretended to zip her lips. "You'll have to find out for yourselves." She walked down stairs and gasped as she saw all the guys drinking Corona's. "The party hasn't even started and you fools are already drinking!" she yelled.

"Shar us drunk is like Will Farrell drunk. Fun, Fun, Fun!" Zeke said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Kid's are going to be here and you dumb asses get too wild so no drinking or else I'll get my flat iron and burn all of you fools!" she spat.

They quickly put all of their drinks down.

She giggled innocently. "Thanks!"

"Man, she scares me." Jason said. They all nodded their heads.

"So Troy you excited to see Gabriella?" Chad teased.

Troy glared at him. "No."

"Yeah right. If you weren't then you wouldn't look as if you were about to piss your pants."

Troy let out a fake laugh. "Haha, Chad have I ever told you how funny you are?"

Chad stuck his tongue out at him.

"I can't believe she has a kid though." Ryan said in wonder.

"I believe it. I tell ya she isn't the most innocent girl around." Chad said.

They all rolled their eyes. "Shut up Chad!" Taylor yelled coming down the stairs.

"Ah, you look gorgeous darling" he winked.

She giggled and blew him a kiss.

All the guys pretended to gag. Just then the doorbell rang. Troy sneaked a swig of his beer and sighed. "Let the party begin."

-----

"Ok sweetie how does Mommy look?" Gabriella asked standing in front of the mirror.

"Pretty!" Kayla cheered. The toddler wore a black dress with red roses outlining the waist, black tights and black converse after she refused to wear any other shoe. She looked adorable.

Gabriella on the other hand wore a red colored sequined knit dress with black pumps. Her long hair was straightened and she didn't have that much make-up on. She looked amazing. "Thank you Kay. You look adorable" She cupped her face and kissed her on the nose. "You ready?"

Kayla nodded and grabbed her bear.

The two walked out of the apartment. It took them a little while to get to the party since Gabriella had no clue where the house was. When they arrived Gabriella saw that there were ton's of cars there. Her stomach dropped. She was about to see a bunch of people she hadn't spoken to in years. She was about to drive away until she saw Sharpay come out of the house. She sighed and turned around to a wide awake Kayla. "You ok?" she asked. Kayla nodded.

When the two were out of the car, Sharpay ran over to them. "Hi!" she squealed, giving Gabriella a hug.

"Hey!" Gabriella smiled.

"Shar!" Kayla squealed.

Sharpay laughed and picked the little girl up. "Well hello to you Kayla!"

"Shar are you sure there's kids here? Who and how many people are here. Am I over or under dressed?" Gabriella questioned as she usually did when she was nervous.

"Settle down Gabs. And to answer you questions yes kids are here, I think you know who's going to be here and you look great." Sharpay said as they walked to the door.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm just nervous. I mean what if everyone looks at me or hates me?" she blabbered.

"Well guess we'll find out now." Sharpay laughed opening the door.

Gabriella felt as if hundreds of butterflies flew into her stomach. The noise that was there slowly died down and everyone stared at her. She glanced over to Kayla who was resting her head on Sharpay's shoulder, holding her teddy bear.

"Um excuse me but last time I checked there wasn't a god damn show over here so you can all go back to the party!" Sharpay yelled.

Gabriella smiled. Sharpay was always so vicious but she'd always been like that. Plus it made her laugh.

"So how about I take Kayla outside where all the kids are at and you can get a drink or whatever. Meet me on the backyard porch"  
Sharpay said.

Gabriella nodded and walked to the kitchen. While she was getting a coke she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Jason Cross.

"Gabriella?" he asked.

She laughed and nodded.

He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's great to see you." he said.

She smiled. "You too."

"Ah damn I gotta go get some more margarita mix, but I'll talk to you later?" She nodded. "Alright bye."

"Bye." She got her drink and started walking to the backyard porch like Sharpay said. She gasped as she felt some grab her arm.

"Oh my god Gabriella Montez? Remember me Bailey Connor!?" A blonde girl asked.

She looked familiar but Gabriella couldn't put her finger on it. "Uh a litttle bit." she said.

"Well ok but is it true that you got pregnant with Danny Davis' baby but then shipped it to Flagstaff, Arizona?" Bailey asked.

Gabriella gave her a confused look and rolled her eyes. She pushed past her and let out a small scream as she tripped over a nail that was sticking out of the arcadia door. Gosh, all in less than two minutes she was either tripping or bumping into someone. She quickly recovered when she felt two arms grab her waist. Her mouth dropped as her eyes connected with a pair of familiar blue ones.

"T..Troy?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. I'll most likely update as soon as I get back. Happy Holidays! Please review! Toodles :)**


	6. Awkward?

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed your holidays! Here's chapter 6 :)**

* * *

"Gabriella?" he breathed. He stared at her in complete awe. He was holding _his _Gabriella. He quickly mentally kicked himself for saying _his_.

Sharpay who was walking outside stopped as she saw the sight in front of her. A smile appeared upon her face. She took a few steps back and peeked at the sight from the corner.

Gabriella smiled weakly as did he.

"Hi." he smiled, lifting her back onto her feet.

"Hi." she said softly. She straightened her dress and looked down.

Both stood there awkwardly. Neither knowing what to say or do. The two thanked the lord when Sharpay stepped in. "Wow. It's nice to see that the two of you have finally met after 3 very long years." she cheered, clapping her hands.

They glanced at each other. Gabriella felt her cheeks turn red as Troy's piercing blue eyes stared intently at her through his bangs. She couldn't help but notice though how good he looked.

He coughed lightly. "It's um good to see you."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah you too"

Sharpay chuckled to herself. "Well Gabriella there's other people who I'm sure would love to see you not just Mr.Bolton." she teased. The two glared at her. Sharpay rolled her eyes and grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her away.

"Beer. Where's the beer?" Troy sighed, walking into the house.

------

"Oh my f-ing god! You two are still in love with each other." Sharpay said astonished.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No were not. We just haven't seen each other in a while so we're bound to be awkward with each other." she explained.

"Oh puh-lease awkwardly in love. You know Gabs maybe tonight would be a good time to tell the truth to everyone and I mean _everyone_." Sharpay said as they walked around the patio.

"I'm not ready. I barely saw Troy for the first time in 3 years and I haven't even see the rest of them. What would I tell Troy anyways? Hey Troy I know this is only like the 2nd or 3rd time I've seen you in 3 years but you have a daughter. No Shar." Gabriella said.

"You have 3 and a half weeks left until we all leave. If you don't tell him now then when will you ever tell him. He deserves to know and Kayla deserves to have a father" Sharpay stated.

Gabriella looked at her and sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

Sharpay laughed lightly. "Well, I do what I can."

"I'll tell him soon Shar. I Just need some time."

"Ok but-" Sharpay was cut off when Taylor and Kelsi came up to them stifling squeals.

Gabriella turned to them and smiled.

"Hi!" Taylor squealed engulfing Gabriella into a hug. Gabriella laughed lightly. "It's great to see you girl." Taylor said as the two broke apart.

"You too."

"Gabriella!" Kelsi squealed.

"Hi!" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You look awesome even after having a baby!" Kelsi said amazed.

"What?" Gabriella asked dumbfounded.

Sharpay laughed in a fake tone. "Wow Kelsi didn't we have a talk about what you can and cannot say?" she gritted through her teeth.

Just then Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Jason and a few other basketball players, Gabriella remembered walked outside.

"Well, well, well If it isn't Gabriella Montez." Chad teased.

Gabriella smiled. "Hi Danforth."

"Ah, come here Gabster." he said opening up his arms.

Gabriella laughed and hugged him and the rest of the guys quickly.

"It's great to see you." Zeke said.

"You too. You all look awesome."

"Well as do you. Especially after having miny Gabster." Chad laughed.

Gabriella looked at him confused. "How do you-What?"

-----

Troy sighed and leaned his head against his bed's headboard. He certainly did not want to be at the party and he was pretty upset at how things went with Gabriella. He hated the fact that they were so awkward with each other.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small tug on his tuxedo jacket. He looked down to see a small girl holding a brown bear tightly. "Hi." Troy said flipping his leg's off the bed.

Kayla waved and held her arms out for him.

He hesitantly picked her up and put her on the bed. "Where's your Mom and Dad sweetie?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I can't find Mommy." she said tearing up.

An 'O' appeared on his face. "Who's your mommy?".

She shrugged, not knowing Gabriella's name.

He stood up and held his arms out. "Let's go find her." he said, completely unaware that Gabriella was her mom and that he was her dad.

She nodded and allowed him to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob.

He was a bit dumbfounded while not knowing what to do, but carried her outside to the huge front patio where all the adults were.

------

"Don't act dumb Gabs we all know about your kid and stuff." Taylor said hitting Gabriella's shoulder playfully.

"Who told you?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Sharpay." Ryan said simply.

Gabriella turned to Sharpay, who was looking around as if she was caught in something. "Sharpay!" Gabriella hissed.

"I'm sorry Gabs. They pulled it out of me. It was gonna come out anyways." Sharpay said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed Sharpay's wrist and dragged her away from the large group. "Do they know about Troy?" she whispered, not knowing that they all followed the two.

"What has Troy got to do with this?" Taylor asked confused. She soon caught her self and gasped loudly. Soon everyone else did as they gasped loudly too.

"No fucking way!" Zeke said amused.

Gabriella wanted to crawl under a rock at that moment. It soon got worse as she saw Troy walk out with a crying Kayla. She wanted to faint at that second.

Luckily Sharpay, being the Superwoman of the group stepped in. "Wow Troy who's this bundle of joy?" She asked faking to be surprised.

"Uh I don't know she just came into my room saying that she couldn't find her mom so yeah." he replied holding Kayla out.

Gabriella still in a daze just stood there. Sharpay soon started to feel as if she was cracking under pressure. "Gabriella!" she cried taking hold of Kayla.

Gabriella snapped out and gasped. "Kay what's wrong?" she cooed taking the small girl into her arms.

Troy stood there slightly taken back. "She's your daughter?" he asked.

"Your daughter too." Chad whispered chuckling to himself. Taylor and Jason nudged him in the stomach and shushed him.

Gabriella nodded. "She was looking for you." Troy said, smiling weakly.

"Oh ok thanks." Gabriella smiled at him and looked down at Kayla, who was holding her hands out for Sharpay.

Sharpay put her hand over her heart and awed. "Come here sweetie!" she said holding the toddler.

The gang in the background smiled. But Jason was still a bit confused. "What has Troy got to do with what?" he asked aloud. Sharpay kicked him in the shin and turned back smiling at Kayla.

"Well um I should go. It was nice seeing you all. Bye." Gabriella quickly grabbed her purse and proceeded into the house.

"I'll walk her out." Sharpay said following Gabriella.

"Why are you all acting so fishy?" Troy asked.

"Um nothing. It's just we found out that Zeke has a Hemorrhoid." Chad lied.

Zeke glared at him, but soon nodded to Troy.

A disgusted looked came upon Troy's face. "Ew. Well I'm gonna go to sleep. I have a headache. See ya." Troy waved them off and walked inside.

"You act like you've never gotten one before!" Zeke yelled after him.

------

"Gab's I'm so sorry for telling them." Sharpay said.

"It's ok. Like you said it was gonna come out sooner or later." Gabriella replied strapping Kayla into her car seat.

"Hey least Troy only found out that you have a daughter and not that she's his." Sharpay said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"True. In no way, shape or form am I ready to tell him."

Sharpay nodded. "Well tomorrow you should come over for dinner." she offered.

"Sure. I have no place to be but I just don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Us meaning you and Troy? Because the rest of them acted as if nothing."

"Yeah I guess." Gabriella shrugged. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Toddles!" Sharpay said hugging her close friend.

"Bye!" Gabriella smiled getting inside her car and driving off.

-----

"So Gabriella's daughter is Troy's?" Taylor asked as soon as Sharpay stepped foot onto the patio.

"Yeah you guy's all guessed it and her name is Kayla by the way."

"Troy doesn't know?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ry he does know. They just have a plan for Troy to act as if he doesn't know. What do you think?" she replied sarcastically.

"Why didn't she tell him?" Taylor asked once again.

"He just got into UCLA with his dream worthy basketball scholarship. She didn't want to mess thing's up." Sharpay shrugged curling next to Zeke.

"Then why'd she stop talking to us?"

Sharpay sighed, she hated all these questions being thrown at her. "Put yourselves in her shoes. All her friends are away in California and Arizona while she's in Albuquerque 18, pregnant and taking care of a baby. She didn't want to go through the struggle of juggling friends and a baby so she stopped talking to you all." she explained.

They all nodded. "I feel so bad now." Kelsi sighed.

"Don't be Kels. She has a gorgeous daughter, a job, food and roof over her head. I think it's a good thing she stopped talking to us for a while." Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"She's coming over for dinner tomorrow anyways so all of you guy's can ask her questions and stop asking me." Sharpay said raising her fist in the air. They all laughed lightly and rolled their eyes.

"Where's Chad?" Jason asked.

"He had to go to the restroom." Taylor said.

-----

"Shelbs I'll be over tomorrow morning, but just for a bit cause I've got other thing's to do." Chad whispered into his phone as he sat on the bathroom toilet. "Alright babe I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

-----

"There you are. What took you so long?" Taylor asked as Chad walked back outside.

"Oh you know sushi and wine don't mix together well." he lied.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." he whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: Bleh I didn't like this chapter that much, but I hope you guy's liked it. If your going to alert this story please take the time to review. It'd be awesome if you did. I'll update as soon as I could. Toddles! Remember: Review, Review!**


	7. I'm always right

**Hey everyone! I had nothing to do today so I just typed this up real quick. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Where the hell are my pink flip-flops?!" Sharpay yelled walking down the stairs.

"I don't know." Troy said taking a bite of his cereal.

Sharpay gave a confused look and looked around the living room. "Where's everyone?" she asked.

"Zeke and Jason went to go visit their parent's, Kelsi and Taylor went to get their toes done, Chad went somewhere and here I am." Troy smiled, licking his milk covered spoon.

She rolled her eyes and sat in the recliner chair. "So, what'd you think of last night?"

He shrugged. "It was ok I guess. I have a small headache from the beers I drank."

She glared at him. "I thought I told you no drinking last night!" She hissed.

He sat his bowl of cereal on the coffee table and raised his hands up in defense. "The only kid I saw was Gabriella's."

She smiled and nodded. "She's a cutie huh?"

He nodded in agreement. "A real cutie. Who's her dad?" he asked.

Sharpay's breath hitched. She couldn't say him. "Uh I think she said a good friend of hers, but he lives in Guatemala now. So yeah." she lied, thinking of the first thing that popped into her head.

He looked at her questionably. "Guatemala? Interesting."

She nodded and rolled her eyes at how dumb he could be. Kayla looks just like him. "Gabriella look's great doesn't she?" she said trying to get something out of him.

"Yeah, she does." he replied flipping through channels.

She wanted to throw her coffee at him for not going into depth. "How great?"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Sharpay don't start." he warned.

She smacked her lips. "Aw come on Troy you two are still so in love it's crazy. Not even a little part of you wanted to run up and kiss her on the lips last night?!" she wailed.

"Why would I tell you anyways?" he asked.

"Well if I remember correctly I'm the one who officially hooked you guys up. Remember?"

**Flashback**

_"Hi Shar." Gabriella said walking to Sharpay's locker. _

_"Hey Gabs. Can I ask you a question?" Gabriella nodded. __"Do my shoe's match with my outfit?" Sharpay asked. _

_"Yeah they do. Don't worry." Gabriella answered. _

_"Ok good because I have to look good for Zeke. He's been staring at me all day for like a week now." _

_Gabriella laughed. "Yeah I guess you can say that. I wish I had an admirer from afar." she sighed. _

_"Pssh you do. Troy is totally crushing on you and if I remember correctly I saw you two kissing in writing class." Sharpay giggled. _

_Gabriella's mouth dropped. _

_"Oh you're not so innocent now Montez." Sharpay said laughing. _

_"That was just a goodbye, see ya later kiss. Nothing more." Gabriella stated. _

_"Hmm if that was, would you stand there in a daze until the warning bell." _

_Gabriella glared at her. "So what. Even if I do like him, he doesn't like me." she said sadly. _

_The two began to walk to the cafeteria for lunch. "I heard from Phoebe Louis that he was checking you out in that class. Saying how nice you looked in your American Eagle outfit." Sharpay said amused. _

_"It was a complement." _

_"Ugh you're so stubborn! Come on Gabs, I'm hooking you up." Sharpay said grabbing Gabriella's hand. It was the sophomores's lunch hour at the moment. "Troy Bolton!" Sharpay yelled as they entered the cafeteria. Everyone quieted down. _

_Gabriella was turning red slowly. "Don't!" she whispered harshly._

_"Am I talking to a wall?! Where is Troy Bolton?!" Sharpay yelled again. _

_"I'm right here." Troy said walking to the side of them. It looked as if he barely got his lunch. _

_"Well, hello there Troy. A couple of my friend's have been telling me that you happen to have a crush on one of my best friends, Gabriella? Is this true?" Sharpay said sweetly. She always went straight to the point._

_Troy began to turn pale. _

_"Uhh did I stutter? It's a yes or no question!" Pretty much everyone was scared of Sharpay. You never wanted to mess with her._

_"Well um yeah" he said, blushing furiously. Everyone in the lunch room was paying close attention to the three of them. _

_"Wow, a basketball stud has a crush on a brainy chick? That's so cute!" Sharpay cooed. _

_"You do?" Gabriella asked softly._

_"Yeah. Why do you think I kissed you the other day?" _

_"I thought that it was just a see ya later kiss." she said. _

_He shook his head and smiled. "It was in a way, but this isn't." he said cupping her face and kissing her softly. _

_Sharpay quickly let go of Gabriella's hand and awed. "Ah, I'm a hooker-upper!" she squealed._

**End Flashback**

"Man, those were the days." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but you got on my nerves that day though." Troy replied laughing.

She threw a pillow at him. "I could've done nothing and then you guys never would've gotten together."

He shrugged and nodded.

"Troy, please tonight don't be such a loser. Talk to her. Don't be afraid to look at her. For me please?" she pleaded.

He sighed. "I'll do my best." he agreed.

"Ok!" she squealed, hugging him. "Now where are my flip-flops?"

He pointed to the corner of the room.

"Thank you!"

-----

"Chad I love you." Shelby sighed in content.

He smiled and pulled the covers on top of them. "I love you too."

"I'm so glad I stole your heart before any other girl did." she giggled.

"You sure did love-monkey."

-----

"I said it's too late to apologize..." Gabriella sang while doing the laundry.

"Mommy!" Kayla yelled from her bedroom.

Gabriella sighed and sat everything down. "What sweetie?"

"No clothes." Kayla said pointed out while she stood in front of her closet.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "That's because I'm washing clothes."

Kayla nodded and began to take off her shirt.

"Whoa, what are you doing Kay?"

"Wash my clothes!" Kayla giggled.

Gabriella laughed lightly. "Noo, but you have to talk a bath right now so good start"

"Why bath?" Kayla asked.

"Because we get to go to Sharpay's house."

Kayla squealed "Shar!"

"Yep, now you better run to the bath before I get you." Gabriella said in a fake monster voice.

Kayla giggled and ran to the bathroom quickly.

-----

"Ok, chips and salsa check. Enchilada's check. Rice and Beans check and drinks check!" Sharpay said walking around the dinner table.

"Ugh what time can we eat? I'm starving!" Zeke cried.

"It's rude to start eating while your guest aren't here." She reminded him. At that moment the doorbell rang. "Oh that's the guest. Brb!" Sharpay cheered running to the front door.

"Brb?" Troy asked.

"Be right back." Kelsi said.

"Hi!" Gabriella said as Sharpay opened the door.

"Hey!" Sharpay smiled. She looked down to see Kayla wearing a white dress, pink leggings, white scandals and her hair was finished off with a simple pink bow headband. She gasped. "Shut the front door! You already have great style and you're only 3!" She quickly picked up a giggling Kayla. "Come on in." she said waving Gabriella in.

"Say hel-" she was cut off when Zeke got up from his seat and hugged Gabriella tightly. "Thank you so much for coming. I'm starving!" he cried.

Gabriella giggled. "No problem, I guess."

"Ok Gabriella you go sit by Troy over there." Sharpay said. She quickly turned around and giggled to herself, not knowing Gabriella and Troy were glaring at her. She turned back around and gave them an innocent look. "And Kayla you're sitting by me. Since we're practically like twins."

"Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I'm late. My Mom and Dad just couldn't let me go." Chad lied as he walked into the dining area. "Oh hey Gabster." he smiled. Gabriella waved. "Well, let's eat." he said sitting next to Taylor.

For a while nobody spoke. The only noise was the noise coming from the forks scraping on the plates and Sharpay and Kayla's constant giggling.

"So Gabriella do you go to school?" Jason asked.

"No I just work." she replied.

"Where do you work at?"

"I'm a dentist assistant. I have 3 weeks off for the holidays and stuff though." she shrugged.

"How's your mom?" Taylor asked taking a sip of her coke.

"She's good. She got re-married." They all awed.

"You're not seeing anyone?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not really looking."

"Can't get over Troy eh?" Chad said out loud. He put his hands over his mouth. "I was supposed to think that. Not say it. Dammit." he cursed himself. Troy and Gabriella were turning red very slowly.

"Uh to change the subject, I think I'm pregnant!" Sharpay lied.

Zeke began choke on his food. "W..What?" he coughed.

She began to laugh hysterically. "Oh man you're so gullible." She continued laughing.

"You're so gonna jinx yourself." Troy laughed, taking a bite of his enchilada.

Sharpay glared at him. "You know what I am pregnant and it's yours!" she spat at him. He as did Zeke began to choke on the food.

"We've never even had sex!" Troy cried.

"Hmm that's what you think." she said smirking at him.

"Man, I've decided that I don't want kids or at least not until I'm 40 and retired from the NBA." he sighed putting his hand over his heart.

They all turned to a sad looking Gabriella. "I um need to go to the restroom." she said getting up from the table.

"Wait up Gabs." Sharpay called after her.

"Mommy go potty?" Kayla asked innocently.

They all laughed. "Yeah sweetie mommy went potty." Ryan said.

-----

"I'm never telling him." Gabriella said walking into the bathroom.

"Gabs, I'm sure he did't mean it like that. You never know maybe when you do tell him he'll change his mind." Sharpay said shutting the door.

"Did you not just hear him? He said that he doesn't want kids."

"Gabriella look at me. Sooner or later you are going to get your skinny little ass and tell him. Who care's if this is one of the first times you've seen him in 3 years. What is he going to say? Well I haven't talked or seen you in 3 years so I'm not going to listen to you saying I have a kid. And if and when you do decide to tell him you know Troy's going to step up and be a father to Kayla. We all know he's not a complete and total jackass. Hell all 21 year-old guy's say that they don't want kids. One day Zeke is like I never want kids and then the next we're at Macy's passing the baby section and he's all over having a kid. So don't stay down sweetie."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks."

Sharpay shrugged. "Like I always say. I do what I can."

"Are you seriously pregnant though?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh hell no...or at least I think I'm not. Oh shit!" Sharpay gasped as she began to panic.

Gabriella laughed. "Let's go."

"Where's Kayla and Troy?" Sharpay asked as they walked back into the dining room.

"Oh they went outside to play for a bit." Taylor answered, smiling.

Gabriella walked to the arcadia door to see Troy throwing a laughing Kayla up in the air. She smiled. "I guess you were right Shar." Gabriella said as Sharpay stood beside her.

"I'm always right." Sharpay said proudly.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I don't think I have one for this chapter other than Happy New Years! if I don't update by tomorrow. Remember though to please review! **


	8. So Sore

"I want some coffee." Troy sighed as he layed on the living room floor.

"Then go make some." Sharpay said in a duh tone.

"I can't. I'm broken" he replied. He groaned as he felt something fall on him. He looked up slightly to see Kayla giggling and straddling him. She had slept over after she feel asleep on the living room couch. Over the last week she and Troy had bonded with a friendship. He still didn't know that she was his own daughter. Sharpay had kept urging Gabriella to tell him knowing that they all only had 2 and a half more weeks until they went back to LA & Tempe. Kayla was always wanting to be with Troy. He loved hanging out with her. Her hyperness and innocence made him laugh. Sharpay had joked a couple of times that Kayla didn't love her anymore.

"Troy play!" Kayla squealed.

"Troy's very tired." Troy moaned.

"Shar, remind me never to go dirt riding without some knee pad's and crap."

"I'll do what I can Bolton."

"Play!"

"You take her. I'm so sore ." Troy whined handing Kayla over to Sharpay.

"Ugh! Where is everyone!?" Sharpay said annoyed.

Troy shrugged and moaned at his sore shoulders.

"Troy do you think something's up with Chad?" she asked while pulling Kayla's curly hair into a bun.

"What are you thinking Barbie?" Troy said backing up to the couch. He sighed in content as he rested on the soft pillows.

"I don't know. He just seems really fishy to me and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." she stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Have fun."

"Hey!" Taylor and Chad said as they walked into the house.

"Where the hell have you two been!" Sharpay yelled.

"We went to the mall. You know just to hang out." Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah well you guys promised you'd help out babysitting Kayla. And you know what? I haven't seen either of you for like the last 3 hours!" Sharpay yelled.

"Stop spazzing Shar. We're here now. Just throw her over to Troy if you get tired." Chad said plopping Kayla onto Troy's lap. Troy groaned in pain. "Oh sorry." Chad muttered.

"Howdy!" Zeke called out walking into the house, with Ryan following close behind.

Anger flashed through Sharpay's eyes. "Wow, Zeke. Who knew it took so long to get groceries?"

"Um we also went to the um the uh." he stuttered looking at Ryan with pleading eyes.

"Oh shut it you yogini!" Sharpay spat laying her head back on the couch.

"Man you are so not getting any tonight." Ryan whispered.

"Least I got some on New Years unlike you so ha!"

"Taylor hand me the phone, please." Sharpay said.

Taylor quickly handed her it in fear. Sharpay quickly dialed the number. Her French manicure tapped the coffee table beside her. "Well, hello there Gabriella." Sharpay said sweetly.

_"Hey."_ Gabriella answered groggily.

"Wow, who knew that a person could sleep till 4?" Sharpay said fake laughing.

_"I have never gotten this good of sleep since like forever_._"_

"You do remember you have a daughter right?"

Gabriella groaned. "_Please Shar. I'll come pick her up in a bit. Pretty please?"_

"You owe me a big one." Sharpay warned.

Gabriella laughed softly. _"Thank you."_

"Yeah, yeah. Toddles." Sharpay said and turned the phone off. "So everyone looks like we'll be baby-sitting for the day." she sighed.

Kayla giggled and threw herself back onto Troy's chest. He groaned and rubbed the sore spot on his chest. "Joy." he groaned still in pain.

2 hours later.

"I wove you..." Kayla sang as she watched the same episode of Barney for the 5th time.

"How the hell does Gabriella do it" Taylor whined rubbing her temples.

"Soon Troy will be doing it." Ryan chuckled.

Sharpay threw a pillow at him. "He's gonna hear you!" she hissed.

"He's asleep!" Ryan hissed back looking at a snoring Troy.

"Poor Troy. He really fell off that motorcycle hard." Taylor cooed.

Chad rolled his eyes. "When exactly is Gabriella planning to tell him?" he asked.

"Soon." Sharpay said as she didn't want Troy to over hear them.

"Ugh! I hate this. I feel really pressured holding this secret." Zeke cried.

"There's been a bigger secret you kept. Remember in junior year where you held the secret about Troy and Gabriella losing their virginity to each other?" Ryan said chuckling.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Troy." Zeke said walking into the Bolton house. _

_"Hey!" Troy cheered. He seemed oddly happy to Zeke. _

_"You OK man?" _

_Troy gave him an astonished look. "Of course I am." he rested a hand on Zeke's shoulder. "I am so OK." _

_"No something's wrong with you. You're never this happy." _

_Troy sighed in constant and wrapped an arm around Zeke's shoulders. "Baylor, Baylor, Baylor. When you find someone who you love oh so dearly you will go on a journey with them. A glorious one at that. Enjoy it buddy"_

_Zeke gasped. "You rotten tomato! You and Gabriella slept together!" _

_"Um no we didn't." Troy coughed. He turned to see Zeke staring at him questionably. He sighed. "Ok, Ok we did. But you can not tell anyone!" _

_Zeke began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, my Lanita. Who would'vie thought that Troy Bolton Mr.Sensitive would go first. Man, I'm so proud of you!" _

_Troy rolled his eyes. "You can not tell anyone though. Especially my parents. They think I'm waiting until I get married. If they find out they'll kill me." _

_Zeke began to laugh even harder. He quickly stopped when he saw Troy's serious face. "I promise I won't tell anyone. I got your back dude." he said._

_Troy nodded and sighed._

**End Flashback**

"...Yet one week later you told all of us in front of his parents and her mom. Way to go." Ryan laughed.

Zeke rolled his eyes.

Just then Troy's eyes began to flutter open. "Evening sunshine!" Sharpay laughed.

He sucked in a breath and sat up. "Hi." he muttered. He groaned as Kayla started her episode of Barney again. "I had that song in my dream I swear."

Chad jumped up as his phone began to vibrate. "Be right back guys. It's from work." he said walking upstairs.

Sharpay being the one who thought he was acting fishy wanted to follow him. "Dammit I gotta go pee." she lied running upstairs.

She slowly crept behind his door and pressed her ear close.

"She lbs I can't go over tonight. We're baby-sitting my friend's kid."

She felt an uneasy feeling go through her. Who the hell is She lbs?

"Mm I love you too love-monkey." he laughed closing his phone.

Sharpay felt her stomach drop. He's cheating on Taylor. Taylor. One of her best friends. He looked slightly taken back as he saw a numb Sharpay in the doorway. "Oh sorry Shar didn't see you there." he smiled.

She glared at him. "You are disgusting." she spat.

"W..What?"

"You heard me. So who's 'Shelbs' Chad?" she asked harshly.

He stared at her as he didn't know what to say.

"Wow, Chad you finally got caught and now you don't know what to say? Shall I answer for you? Is she your mistress?"

He looked down, knowing that he could't fight her.

She shook her head in disbelief. "How can you do this to Taylor. Taylor! Do you know how much she loves you?!" she yelled a little too loud for his liking.

He quickly shushed her. "Shar, I'm gonna end it soon I swear. I started seeing her 2 months ago when Taylor went to Nevada for a week."

Sharpay still Hans't eased up to him. "How can you cheat on her though? What has Taylor done?"

"Taylor Hasn't done anything that's the point."

Sharpay raised her hand to slap him, but it was soon caught by a strong hand. "What's going on?" Zeke asked, with a groaning Troy behind him.

"You were never using the restroom? Ugh I'm broken and I have a bladder problem. Here I come ER." Troy whined walking into the restroom.

"Chad why don't you tell Zeke what's wrong?" Sharpay said arrogantly.

"What's up?" Zeke asked.

"I lost my credit card." Chad lied.

Sharpay scoffed. "No you didn't. You bastard."

Chad gave Sharpay pleading eyes. "Shar, if you can keep the secret about Kayla being Troy's daughter then you can keep mine"  
he said not knowing Troy was standing behind Zeke.

"What?" Troy breathed.

They all felt their stomach's drop. "Shit." Chad cursed.

Sharpay and Zeke turned around to a pale looking Troy. "That was quick." Zeke smiled.

Troy's face quickly turned to an angered one. He shook his head and ran down the stairs.

"He can walk!" Zeke cried, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sharpay shook her head. "Let's go." she said running down the stairs, with Zeke and Chad following behind.

"Troy!" Chad yelled, but Troy slammed the door in his face.

"Way to go Chad." Sharpay hissed.

"What happened?" Kelsi asked.

"Troy knows about Kayla." Zeke said falling back onto the couch.

"Ouch." she said.

Just then the Barney theme song came on again. Sharpay groaned lightly. "Fabulous." she sighed falling on top of Zeke.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and alerts on the last chapter. Expect chapters almost everyday from me for a bit. Winter Break is still going. This chapter wasn't very long. It was mostly just a filler. You guy's asked for some more Kayla and Troy cuteness so there was a bit in there. As for Chad, I know he's an idiot. But everything will lead somewhere. Troy found out about Kayla pretty quick I know, but I have other things planned for this story and I don't need 15 chapters where everything is suspicion. Also look out for alot of Sharpay and Troy friendship. I writing them based on two of my friends. There's gonna be alot of Sharpay too. I love writing her to be honest. By the way someone PM'ed me asking what all the characters look like. Well just imagine what everyone from the cast is looking like right now in real life, haha. Well please review! It'd be awesome if you did :)**


	9. That's What Friends Are For

Gabriella groaned as she heard someone knock at the door. She sighed and she threw the covers off of her hastily. Her eyes popped out of her head as she saw a disoriented Troy. "I was going to get Kayla right now let me go get my-"

"No, Gabriella we need to talk." Troy said cutting her off.

She gave him a confused look. "Um ok. Come in." she said leading him in. She quickly through a vacant bra to the side. 'Where'd that come from?' she thought. "Take a seat." she smiled.

He sighed and sat on the couch opposite from her.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he muttered, looking down.

"Tell you what?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "About Kayla. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily.

Her breath hitched. "Who told you?"

He shook his head. "That's not that point! The point is, why didn't you tell me?!" he yelled.

Her eyes slowly began to water. "Please don't get mad Troy." she pleaded.

"Me dont get mad? Oh, I have every right to be mad. You lied to me for 3 years about a kid!"

"Let me explain." she cried.

"Go right ahead." he said harshly.

"Ok. I found out that I was pregnant the April before we graduated and you had just gotten accepted into UCLA with your basketball scholarship. Troy, you dreamed of that scholarship. I couldn't let it slip away for you." she said softly.

"So you thought lying to me would really help? How the hell do expect me to finish college all the way in LA? I'm the number 1 draft pick in the NBA so how do you expect me to take care of a kid on any of those conditions?!" he yelled in frustration.

"If we can just talk about it." she said, wiping the tears that were flowing down her face.

"Trust me that won't be for a while, cause I have no intentions on speaking to you any time soon." he yelled, walking towards the door.

"Troy!" she yelled. She sighed as the door slammed shut. She laid down on the pillow beside her and sobbed in it.

-----

"Where is Troy? It's 8:00" Zeke said, as he stuffed his Big Mac from McDonald's in his mouth.

"Who know's." Taylor shrugged.

"Man Tay promise me that we don't have a kid out there." Chad laughed.

"Why? So you can lie to it too." Sharpay muttered, sticking her fork in her chicken salad.

Chad glared at her.

"What are you talking about Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and threw her food in the trash. "I don't know Tay. Maybe you should ask your oh so loving boyfriend what's been going on with him. See what real kind of man he is. All I see is a lying jackass though." Sharpay said. "Come on Kay. I'm gonna take you home." she said grabbing Kayla's black hoodie.

"Bye!" Kayla cheered with her toothly grin showing.

"What the hell was that about?" Taylor asked angrily.

Chad shrugged. "She's always like that. Leave her."

"Watch who your talking about dude." Zeke warned throwing his trash away and running up to his and Sharpay's room.

Kelsi, Jason and Ryan looked at each other and shrugged.

-----

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Sharpay cooed as she saw Gabriella's tear streaked face.

Gabriella waved her off and allowed her and Kayla in. "Hey sweetie. Did you have a good time?" Gabriella asked.

Kayla nodded enthsiastically. "I play!" she squealed.

Gabriella smiled. "That sounds cool. How about you go get your pyjamas on and then I'll go tuck you into your big girl bed." she said.

Kayla nodded and ran to her room.

Gabriella sighed and plopped onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked sitting next to her.

"Troy knows about Kayla." Gabriella said as she began to cry again.

"He came over here?" Gabriella nodded.

"Who told him? Cause I sure as hell didn't."

"He sort of over heard us while we were talking about it, but I swear we didn't mean for him to. What'd he say?" Sharpay asked.

"He wanted to know why I didn't tell him and then when I said that maybe we can talk about it, he said that we won't be talking about it anytime soon because he doesn't wanna talk to me." Gabriella sobbed.

Sharpay awed and hugged her friend. "It'll be ok. I promise. Just give him some time."

"I really scewed up Shar. I hate myself right now."

"Don't sweetie. You were just doing what you thought was right. Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"If you want. I'm gonna go put Kayla to bed. Thanks."

Sharpay shrugged. "That's what friends are for. I'll talk to you later?"

Gabriella nodded.

Sharpay smiled and walked out the door.

"Mommy!" Kayla called.

Gabriella walked in to see her daughter laying in her bed.

"Why you cry?" Kayla asked innocently.

"Mommy, did something very silly."

Kayla giggled. "Bad Girl!"

Gabriella laughed softly and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night baby girl."

"Night."

Gabriella shut the door quietly. She slid down it as tears began to flow down her face once again. "I'm so stupid." she whispered.

-----

"Troy?" Sharpay asked as she reached a bench in the city park.

Troy looked up and sighed.

"Well, hello." she said sitting next to him. She noticed that he had a Corona in his hand. "You sure do like those." she joked trying to lighten the mood. "Soo what's up?" she asked clapping her hands together.

He shook his head. "I don't know. You all apparently know more than I do." he said angrily.

"Troy, it's not like that and you know that."

"Then what is it like?" he asked arrogantly while taking a sip of the beer.

"Oh lord I'm gonna be telling this speech 800 times. Put yourself in her shoes. 18 and pregnant. What would you do?"

"Tell the father." he answered.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Will you stop being such a jackass for a minute and listen to me?" she yelled. "As Gabriella told you she didn't tell you for a pretty good reason in my book. She didn't want you stuck here in Alberquerque! She gave you the passageway to go to UCLA. Your dream! There's no way in hell you would've been able to go to college and raise a baby. You would've only been able to see the kid for short periods of time and that'd truly suck. If I were you, I'd be appriceating her instead of treating her like crap. She didn't go to UCLA so that she can stay and raise the baby. Your guy's kid. She could've easily taken the easy way out if you know what I mean and just never have told you at all. Did you ever think of that before you went to her house and yelled at her?"  
she said.

He looked at her and shook his head. "No."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Troy, you have a daughter. A gorgeous one if I might add. She's loving, adorable and is so funny. You should be proud."

He smiled weakily, but it slowly turned to a slight frown. "Am I ready to be a father though?" he asked.

"Have you seen you and her together? You're totally ready. It might take some time, but I'm sure you'll do fine." she smiled.

"Thanks Shar. Since when did you become such a good advicer?"

She laughed. "Well, when you have a group of friends who are constantly in drama, you grow at it. Troy tomorrow, go talk to her. Work things out."

He nodded. "I'll meet you back at the house. I'm gonna stop and get some Burger King."

"Oh! Get me a large fry and a medium sized coke." she smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Alrighty, see ya."

"Toddles."

-----

"Hey babe." Zeke said as she plopped onto his lap.

"Hey Zekey." she replied kissing him softly on the lips.

"Where were you?"

"Oh you know. The usual. Being the SuperWoman I am." she sighed snuggling into him.

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Zeke." Taylor said, completely not aknowledging Sharpay.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yes, Taylor?" she groaned.

Taylor looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Listen Sharpay I don't know what's up with you, but you should really check yourself before you talk to anyone like the way you did earlier."

Zeke tightened his grip on Sharpay as he felt her getting up, but it was no help as Sharpay stood in front of Taylor. "You're so stupid. You know that?" Sharpay spat.

Taylor stood up in front of her and shook her head in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. What's Chad doing right now Taylor? Huh?" Sharpay asked.

"He's watching TV upstairs."

"Oh, really? Why is he always upstairs? Does he have something or _someone_ to hide?"

"No. Why don't you mind your own god damn buisness!"

"Well, I'm not when I live under the same roof as you guys."

Taylor slapped her on the cheek, making her fall to the ground.

Zeke stood up and grabbed Sharpay quickly. "Don't do anything Shar." he whispered in her ear.

"You know what? You are such a stupid bitch! You are so fucking blind that you can't even tell what's going on right in front of you. I thought I was helping you, but you know what? Don't expect me to! Instead go ahead. Act like a dumb bitch! Cause that's what you are!" Sharpay yelled.

Everyone was down stairs watching the scene in front of them.

"Shar here's your-" Troy said walking into the house. He cut himself off as he saw a teary eyed Taylor and a red Sharpay. "Food."

Sharpay shook her body out of Zekes grip and walked over to Troy. "Thanks." she said grabbing the food and walking up the stairs. She looked at a Chad and shook her head in disgusit.

"What the hell went on?" Troy whispered to Zeke.

Zeke shrugged and grabbed the burger that was in the Burger King bag.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts on the last chapter! You're all awesome! The next chapter will have a bit more fluff, haha. Please review:)**


	10. I Think We'll Be Ok

"She completely slapped me for no fucking reason." Sharpay said into her cell phone as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror getting dressed.

"_Why?_" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, but I can't even stand to be in the same room as her and her jackass boyfriend. Mind if I come to your apartment just to chill, cause I know I'll say something that'll cause problems here." Sharpay asked.

"_No, I don't mind. It'll just be me and Kayla relaxing today on this fine Wednesday_." Gabriella sighed.

"You ok from last night?"

"_I don't know. I just feel like I totally messed up_."

Sharpay awed. "Gabs, I had a long convo with Troy last night and he won't be mad at you for too long. Trust me."

"_Hopefully. I gotta go though. Kayla's gonna kill herself with a fork while trying to eat scrambled eggs. Talk to you later?_" Gabriella said, laughing lightly.

"Of course, but before you go white hoodie or red hoodie?" Sharpay asked.

"_What are you wearing?_"

"Skinny jeans and a white tee."

"_Oh, the red._"

Sharpay squealed. "Thanks. Toddles."

"_Bye_."

Sharpay quickly shut her phone and ran down stairs smelling pancakes. 'Zeke' she thought. "Hey babe." she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello." he replied.

She sat on the far side of the table by Ryan, Kelsi and Jason while Chad and Taylor sat on the other side. 'Pathetic' she thought.

"What time is it?" Troy yawned walking down the stairs.

"10:32 (a.m.)" Ryan said.

Troy moaned and sat at the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Sharpay asked, pouring syrup over her pancakes.

"I couldn't sleep." he muttered while laying his head on the table.

"Hm, daddy dreams?" she giggled.

He looked up at her and glared at her.

She looked at him innocently. "What? Still not ready to talk about it "

He shook his head. "I talked to you last night about it."

"Well, me and Zeke are going to visit her today. Wanna come?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'll get back to you."

"Since when did you involve me in on this trip?" Zeke asked.

"Since right now" she smiled. "So Ryan, Mother called and she said that her and Daddy have gifts for us since they weren't here during Christmas!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

Ryan raised his hands up in the air.

"What's so special about parent's giving gifts?" Jason asked.

"You remember last year? Our parent's went to New York and gave us new cars out of guilt for not being here during Christmas." Ryan smiled.

"Ugh lucky asses." Jason muttered.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower." Chad said, getting up from the table.

"Mind if I join you?" Taylor giggled.

Chad grinned and shook his head.

"Have fun getting STD's." Sharpay whispered, so that barely anybody can hear her.

"Say something Evans?" Taylor asked.

"Oh you know I'm gonna mind my own business this time. I don't wanna get bitch slapped again. After all like I said, I'm gonna allow you to be the stupid bitch." Sharpay smiled.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Let's go." she said with Chad following her.

"Ok. What the hell's going on?" Kelsi asked.

"Nothing. I'll leave that up to you to find out."

Kelsi sighed and nodded.

"Well it needs to end. I'm not going back to UCLA in 2 and a half weeks with a bunch of bitch fights." Zeke said.

"Don't tell me. I've expressed nothing but my opinions." Sharpay shrugged.

-----

"Mommy, I go Shar's!" Kayla said, while Gabriella did her hair.

"Sharpay's coming over today." Gabriella replied, brushing the little girls hair into a ponytail.

Kayla clapped her hands and smiled. "We go park?" she asked.

"We'll see." Gabriella said. She lifted Kayla off her lap and set her down. "Go play or something while I get dressed."

Kayla nodded and pulled her bag of stuffed animals out of the corner of her room.

Gabriella walked to her bathroom and started the bath. One of the few things that helped calm her and she could definitely use right now. She stripped out of her clothes and slowly slid into the bath. She sighed and rested her hand against the shower wall. She felt so horrible. She couldn't sleep last night as she kept crying all through the night. All she could think about was how she lied and betrayed Troy. As much as she hated to admit it she still loved Troy. She always would. He was her daughter's father. Her first love. She also felt so guilty for what she may have costed Kayla. A father. All these questions were running through her mind. What if Troy got so mad at her that he couldn't even be there for Kayla? She wanted to push all those thoughts a side so badly but they kept coming. She'd feel even worse than she already did if that happened. The truth couldn't have come out at a worse time. He would be going back to UCLA in 16 days. How was that going to make up for 3 years if he decided to be a father to Kayla? She didn't want him to have to choose college or being a father to be honest, as bad as it may sound. Either way she'd feel awful. She wanted him to go back to college because if he didn't she'd feel as if all these years have been a waste. She also wanted him to take care of Kayla with her like a family. She was so confused. She just wanted to crawl under a rock. She now regretted the fact that she just didn't suck it up and tell Troy when she found out she was pregnant. She wanted him to know though that she didn't do it out of selfishness she did it so that he would get the opportunities he dreamed of.

She quickly wiped the tears that were pouring down. She unplugged the tub stopper and wrapped a towel around her small body. She walked over to the mirror and couldn't help but notice how much of a wreck she looked like. Her eyes were puffy from crying so much and she just felt so awful. She put on the purple Juicy jumpsuit that still oddly fit her from when she was 16. "It'll be ok." she whispered to herself as she pulled her hair back into a bun. She didn't even bother putting make-up on knowing that it'd smere off if she continued this crying. She walked to the living room, but not without stopping to check up on Kayla. She smiled weakly as the little girl sat all her stuffed animals and dolls in a circle and it looked as if she was having a tea party with them. She turned away and walked to the small kitchen where she made a cup of hot chocolate. She sat on her couch and stared off into space while every now and then sipping her hot chocolate.

-----

"Troy are you coming or not?" Sharpay asked, knocking on his door.

"I don't know." he called back.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to reveal him laying on his bed while throwing his basketball in the air. "Troy, you told me that yesterday you'd talk to Gabriella and you either follow through or I'll be forced to take matter's into my own hands."

"She won't want to talk to me after the way I talked to her yesterday. Plus, what would I say to her?"

She sighed. "Say sorry and live ever after. Now let's go. I wanna go before my 2 'o clock jam on the radio starts." she urged, stomping her foot.

He sighed. "Fine."

She squealed. "Yay! But please put some jeans on. I nor does anybody else want to see what you wear in your private time." she smiled, walking out the door.

He rolled his eyes and threw on a pair of jeans with a red "Chick Magnet" shirt. He pretended to gag as he walked downstairs to see Sharpay and Zeke making out. "Get a room." he said, sliding his wallet into his back pocket.

They quickly broke apart. "Our bad." Zeke muttered.

"Where's my red flats?" Sharpay asked.

"And this is why a girl should't have 50 pairs of shoes." Troy said.

Sharpay glared at him. "Found them." she said slipping them on. "Now let's go."

Once the 3 were in the car, Sharpay immediately began singing to "Clumsy" by Fergie. Troy groaned and fell back into the backseat.

-----

"We go park?" Kayla asked while she layed in her mothers lap.

Gabriella looked into her big blue eyes and sighed. "I guess."

Kayla squealed and handed Gabriella her black converse.

Gabriella smiled and slipped the shoes on for her. "Go get a few things to play with while we're there."

Kayla ran to her room giggling.

Gabriella laughed softly and dialed Sharpay's number.

"_Ms. Evans speak_ing." Sharpay answered.

"Hi, are you still coming?" Gabriella asked.

"_Yep. I'm bringing along a couple of peeps if you don't mind_." Sharpay giggled.

"Who?"

"_Someone special_." Sharpay laughed. "_Ow_." she said as Troy hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Uh ok. We're going to the park if you wanna meet us there." Gabriella said while slipping her black flip-flops on.

"_Oh, okies. Talk to ya soon_."

"Bye."

"Sal and Molwey!" Kayla said holding her two dolls.

Gabriella lifted the little girl onto her hip. "Very cool." she smiled.

-----

"This is such a mistake. She's not gonna talk to me." Troy whined as they parked in the park's parking lot.

"She does. She feels horrible Troy. She just wants to explain everything to you." Sharpay said.

"Can I get a hot dog while we're here?" Zeke asked getting out of the car.

"Of course baby." Sharpay cooed.

Troy rolled his eyes and followed the two outside.

"Stand up straight Troy. You look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Sharpay laughed.

"Shut up. I don't know why I came. This is gonna be such a mistake. All we're gonna do is fight." He sighed.

Zeke put an arm around his shoulder and pointed to the play set.

Troy stared at a giggling Kayla as she ran around with other kids her age. The sun brought out her natural gold highlights as her brown hair bounced up and down and blue eyes twinkled. She looked like an angel.

"Is she really something to fight argue about?" Zeke asked.

Troy sighed and shook his head.

"Go talk to her." Troy yelped as Sharpay pushed him to a bench where Gabriella was sitting.

Gabriella felt her stomach drop as she saw a blushing Troy.

"Hi." he muttered.

"Hi." she said softly, turning away from him. All of the sudden her regret turned to anger toward him. "Is there something you need? Or did you come here just to start yelling at me again?" she asked.

He sighed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry." he said. "I was just frustrated about everything."

"So instead of letting me explain, you decide to go off on me? Wow." She saw that Sharpay was playing with Kayla while Zeke sat at a nearby bench eating a hot dog.

"Gabriella look, I said I'm sorry. Can we just talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"What kind of question is that? You know what."

She turned to him and sighed. "I explained or at least tried to explain everything to you last night. You heard what I had to say."

He shook his head. "I know why you didn't tell me, but what I don't understand is how you thought that'd help me."

"Troy, I was 17 when I found out I was pregnant. I was scared. And then the one time I tried telling you, you showed up with your scholarship. Like I've said I couldn't mess it up. You worked too hard for it." She quickly swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I was up all night thinking stuff over Gabriella. I..I wanna be a dad to Kayla. A good one. But how am I supposed to do that when I'm living in California?" he said softly.

Her anger changed back to happiness and sadness as she heard the words 'I wanna be a dad' come from his mouth. She smiled weakly. "You can start by just being a dad to her and not even thinking about the future. Like you've said, 'Here's to right now.'"

He laughed lightly and nodded. Soon, the two were caught in a silence. Neither could think of what to say. But as always Sharpay was the one to break the silence as she came toward the bench whining. "Oh shit. This is why nobody should wear their designer flats to a park. They're all muddy now." she cried, sitting in between the two.

"Did you fall into a puddle of something?" Troy asked.

"No, your guy's way to energetic daughter pushed me into a puddle while she thought it'd be funny to jump on my back and take me down." Sharpay said, groaning.

The two began to laugh hysterically.

"Haha, so funny I just contain myself." Sharpay said sarcastically. She gasped as she saw Kayla throwing sand onto Zeke's hot dog.

Troy and Gabriella were still too busy laughing so notice, until Sharpay hit them on the side of their heads. "She terrorizing Albuquerque City Park!"

Gabriella gasped and ran over to Kayla. She quickly lifted the toddler onto her hip and walked over to the bench. "You were not being very nice Kayla Isabelle." she scolded.

Zeke was behind the two weeping. "This hot dog cost me $4.50." he said simply.

"I'll buy you another one." Gabriella sighed.

"I go potty." Kayla said bouncing up and down.

"Troy, could you please take her to the restroom?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at her confused. "Err which one?" he asked.

"The girls." she laughed.

Kayla jumped on his back and giggled. "Potty."

He sighed and carried her to the ladies room.

"You guy's worked things out?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I think we'll be ok."

Sharpay sighed in content. "My work is finally done...Wait no it's not. I still have to get you two together."

Gabriella glared at her.

"Ok, geez. I'm just joking." Sharpay said. She quickly turned to Zeke and mouthed 'no.'

-----

"Do I just wait outside?" Troy asked as they came across the ladies room.

Kayla shook her head and grabbed his hand leading him into the ladies room.

He quietly let out a 'yes' as no women were in there.

Kayla made his stand in front of her stall. "Stway there." she said, while walking into the stall.

Troy sighed as she reminded him of Gabriella. She had a little bossy in her. He groaned lightly as he stood there for what seemed forever. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I go pee-pee!" she yelled.

"Kate, look there's a boy in here!" A teenage girl giggled, walking into the restrooms.

"Isn't he on that one team James is obsessed with?" Kate asked.

The other girl shrugged. "I don't know, but he's cute."

Troy rolled his eyes and knocked on Kayla's stall. "You almost done?" he asked.

"I go pee-pee!" she yelled once again.

"Sir, is there a reason that you're in the ladies restroom?" a worker asked.

"Um, I'm waiting for my daughter." he said. It sounded so weird to him to say _my daughter._

"All done." Kayla said. "Wash hands." she held out her arms to Troy, meaning for him to lift her over to the sink.

He lifted her up and set her on his knee.

"Done Daddy." she said, reaching for the paper towels. She didn't even relize that she called him Daddy.

He looked at her and smiled. Maybe everything was gonna be ok.

* * *

**A/N: I can't say that I'm a huge fan of this chapter, but it's ok I guess. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Please review!!! All your guy's reviews and alerts were very much appriceated from the last chapter. Btw did anyone see Vanessa Hudgens cover and stuff for _Seventeen_? Oh snap! I am soo getting it! Haha. Peace:)**


	11. Drunken Truths

"When the rain is pouring down and my heart is hurting..." Zeke sang into his iPod. He was completely unaware that everyone was sitting around the living room, laughing at him. "Oh oh oh oh oh..." he finished. Grinning madly he turned off his Ipod and opened his eyes. His smiled turned into a frown as he finally noticed his friends dying of laughter. "Shut Up." he said. 

"Alicia Keys eh? Who know you had it in ya." Troy laughed.

"Oh really Mr. I-like-to-sing-Britney-Spears-In-The-Shower." Zeke grinned evilly at him.

Troy rolled his eyes and plopped onto the recliner chair.

"It's ok Zekey, I thought you did great." Sharpay said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Sharbabe."

"Jason, how come we don't have nicknames for each other." Kelsi asked.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really see the mean in them."

Kelsi nodded. "Ok, I guess."

"Troy you coming with us to the club tonight?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know. I'm spending the day with Kayla." he replied.

Sharpay and Kelsi awed. "That is so adorable." Sharpay cooed.

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"Uh go to the park?"

"Troy, no! Take her to the mall!" Sharpay smiled.

"What is a three year-old gonna do at a mall?" Ryan asked.

"Shopping." Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone.

"No." Troy said.

"Well, take her for ice cream. Anything but the park. Outfits and shoes can and will be ruined there."

"Did your flats make it out of the surgery last night?" Troy asked her.

She shook her head, sadly.

"Oh, that sucks."

"I'll buy you a new pair." Zeke said.

She squealed and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"I'll get it." Ryan said as the door bell rang.

Gabriella and Kayla appeared at the door.

"Hey!" Ryan smiled.

"Hey. Is Troy here?"

"Yeah, come in."

"Daddy!" Kayla squealed, running into his lap. Gabriella and Troy had a talk with her the day at the park about how Troy was her Daddy. Kayla immediately attached to Troy, as she did before.

"Troy, I gotta go into work early today. Emergency root canal. Mind taking her early?" Gabriella asked.

He shook his head. "Sure."

"Gabs, can you steal a thing of floss for me?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Bye Kay. Love you."

"Bye Mommy!"

"She looks so cute in her scrubs!" Sharpay smiled. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sweetie, did you bring any clothes to change into?" Kelsi asked the toddler as she saw that she was only in a purple pj set and pink slippers.

Kayla nodded and ran to her pink bag. She brought over her pink princess and squealed. "Mommy no know." she said shaking her head.

Sharpay gasped. "We really are twins!I had a princess dress just like that!"

Troy rolled his eyes and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

They all sighed as Kayla pulled out her 'Barney Goes To The Jungle' DVD.

"Kayla, please no! Not that dumb show!" Chad cried as he walked into the living room.

Troy groaned as Kayla's eyes began watering. "Shut it, Chad." Troy said angrily. "Come here sweetie." He picked up the crying girl and carried her to his room.

"My god Chad, you're such an asshole." Sharpay shook her head in disbelief.

"What? It's ok for you all to sigh and shit?" he asked.

"No, but it also didn't make a 3 year-old girl cry!" she yelled. "Come on Zeke." The two walked up stairs quickly.

Kelsi, Ryan and Jason sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey babe. Where's everyone?" Taylor asked. She had a Target bag in hand.

He shrugged. "They're all pissy again, but who cares cause now me and you are all alone"

She giggled and ran to his lap.

-----

Troy patted a still crying Kayla's back as he paced around his room back and forth. He was beginning to become frustrated. He sighed and walked to Zeke and Sharpay's room which was right next to his. He groaned as the two were heatedly making out. "Um excuse me, but I'd like to ask how to calm her down." he said.

The two broke apart quickly. "She's tired Troy. Go lay down with her." Sharpay said.

He nodded and walked back to his room. He layed her down on his bed and tucked her in. "Go to sleep." he said.

"Daddy." she whispered as tears still flowed down her face.

He smiled and layed next to her. "You woke up early. Take a nap." he said.

She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

He was in his own daze as he soon fell alseep.

-----

**Flashback**

_"Shhhh! Turn it down." Troy said as his phone rang._

_He and Chad were watching re-runs of Tila Tequila in Chad's living room. "Hey Gabs!" he said._

_"Can you come o..ver?" Gabriella choked out. It sounded as if she was crying hard._

_"What's wrong?" Troy asked. Concern washed over her voice._

_"Just come." She cried._

_"I'll be there in minute." he replied, shutting his phone. "I gotta go." he said walking quickly to the door._

_"Why?"_

_"I'll call you later." Troy said, shutting the door behind him. He soon arrived at Gabriella's house as her house was only a block away from Chad's. He knocked on the front door softly._

_A gloomy looking Ana answered the door. "Hello Troy."_

_"Hey Ms. Montez. Gabriella called me and told me to come. Is there something wrong with her?" Troy asked._

_Ana waved him in. "Troy, Gabriella's father passed away. He had a stroke." she said sadly._

_Troy looked at her astonished. "I..I thought Gabriella didn't talk to her dad."_

_"Oh, they did over the phone all the time. He may have not been the best dad, but he loved her and she loved him very much. She just never liked to talk about him. She was and still is very touchy about the subject." she explained. "She's in her room if you want to talk to her. She's been in there all day."_

_He sighed and jogged up to Gabriella's room. From the outside he could her sniffling and weeping. He walked in to her room and slowly shut the door behind him. She was laying in her crying into her pillow. His heart was slowly breaking. He didn't want to see her like this. "Ella." he said softly, calling her one of the many nicknames he had for her. He sat on her bed and put a hand on her shoulder._

_Her head quickly popped up. Her face was red and tear strained. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck without warning. His shirt was beginning to dampen as she cried into his shoulder._

_He rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly while whispering calm words into her ear._

_She looked at him and sniffled. "He's gone." she whispered._

_He shook his head. "No he's not Gabs. He's still right there." he said pointing to her heart._

_She nodded and looked down while tears continued to fall. "I talked to him over the phone 2 days ago. He can't be gone that soon." she cried._

_"I'm so sorry." he said sadly while looking into her glassy brown eyes._

_She nodded and layed her head on his shoulder. Soon she fell alseep in his arms._

**End Of Flashback**

-----

"Oh my god! Look!" Sharpay squealed quietly as her and Gabriella walked into Troy's room.

Kayla was snuggled into Troy while he had his arm wrapped around her.

Gabriella smiled at the sight.

"Hey. I thought your work ended at 5. It's only 3." Kelsi said walking in the room.

"They let me out early. All the appointments that I was booked for ended early." Gabriella replied.

Kelsi's head whipped over to the sight Sharpay and Gabriella were staring at. "Aw!" she cooed.

"Should we wake them up?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. Kayla will throw a fit." she laughed.

"Well, come on. I'll make you guys a Daiquiri's." Sharpay cheered.

"I suppose I can, but remember I have to drive home." Gabriella said as they walked into the kitchen.

"One shall serve you." Sharpay said.

-----

"Shelby, I'm gonna go now." Chad whispered to her as he slid out of the bed.

"Mhm." she moaned, still half asleep. Her auburn red colored hair was spread out over the pillow.

"I'll call you later." he whispered in her ear. He quietly tip-toed out of her room and apartment.

-----

"Ok ok, Gabs truth or dare?" Sharpay laughed.

"Truth." Gabriella said taking a sip of her Daiquiri. "When you and Troy were dating how big was his thing?" Sharpay asked whispering the last part. Gabriella who was drunk, as well were Sharpay and Kelsi, giggled. She held up her two index fingers and spread them apart to the size. "Medium." she laughed loudly.

Kelsi began to laugh hysterically. "Jason's is this." she spread her index fingers as far as the could go. The three began to laugh hysterically.

"How biiig is Bayloors?" Gabriella slurred.

Sharpay shook her head. "Me no see." she said in a tiny voice.

"I get more drinks" Gabriella said. She began to walk to the counter but soon fell flat on the floor. "Oopsie!" she giggled laying on the floor.

"You are bad girls. No drunkies!" Kelsi said in a fake stern voice. She walked over to the counter and got the container full of Daiquiri. She poured it all into all of their drinks. "No more!" she yelled.

"I wanna be in love." Gabriella said dreamily as she still layed on the wood floor.

"It's cool." Sharpay hiccuped while taking a drink of her drink.

"What's going on in here" Zeke asked as he and Jason walked into the kitchen.

Sharpay began to laugh hysterically. "I don't know Daddy." she giggled.

"Are you guy's drunk?" Jason asked as he looked at their glasses. "No we're not." Kelsi said. She soon let out a loud burp.

Gabriella got up and reached for a Corona in the refrigerator. "I like this. It's pretty." she giggled while taking a sip of it.

"I'm gonna go wake up Troy." Zeke said jogging towards the stairs.

"Kelsi put the drink down." Jason said trying to take it out of her hand. "You have to get it!" she said running away from him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Sharpay groaned as Taylor walked in. "You...You don't get...get drinks." Sharpay stammered, holding her drink in the air.

"Trust me there's no way in hell I want one of your drinks." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

Chad's eyes widened as he walked into the kitchen. "What the fuck." he said.

Ryan soon followed him, chuckling at the three drunk girls in front of him.

"Go away Chad." Sharpay yelled.

"Shut up." Chad yelled back.

"Zeke you better have woke me up for something-Gabriella?" Troy said as he walked into the kitchen.

She giggled. "Relsi and Shar it's my baby's daddy."

Sharpay and Kelsi began to laugh hysterically. "His thing is medium sized." Sharpay said in between laughs.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Why the fuck are you guy's drunk?" he asked.

"You don't like drunkies?" Gabriella asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He made a disgusted face as her breath smelled like alchol. "No."

She turned to Kelsi and Sharpay. "No alhol." she said.

"Gabriella come on." Troy said grabbing her wrist.

She shook it out of her grip. She tripped over the chair and fell again. She just layed there for a minute, but began to laugh.

"You girl's are so stupid. Let's go to bed Chad." Taylor said taking hold of his hand.

Sharpay hiccuped. "I stupid, but least my looveerr is noo cheater." she slurred.

Taylor let go of Chad's hand and stared at Sharpay. The whole room went silent, except the giggles coming from Gabriella. "What?"

Chad had gone pale. "Chad is looove with Shalbs." Sharpay laughed.

Taylor's eyes watered. She turned to Chad. "What is she saying?" she asked angrily.

"Tay, I..I" he stuttered.

Taylor shook her head. "You're cheating on me?" she asked loudly.

He sighed and looks down, knowing he couldn't fight her.

"You bastard." she said, walking back wards towards the front door.

"Taylor wait." Chad yelled, running after her. He sighed in frustration as she slammed the door in front of him. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I guess we're not going to the club tonight. Shar, let's go." Zeke said. He helped her up and put her arm over his shoulder as he helped her up the stairs.

Ryan followed the two.

Jason layed a sleeping Kelsi over his shoulder and carried her upstairs.

Troy sighed and looked down at a drowsy Gabriella. "Why are you drunk?" he asked out loud as he picked her up bridal style. He began to carry her upstairs.

"You smell good." she whispered as they reached his room.

He rolled his eyes and sat her down on the bed. He moved Kayla over and layed Gabriella next to her.

She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

He smiled weakly and made a bed for him on the floor.

-  
A/N: Sucky ending I know. Thank you for the reviews and alerts on the last chapter! Winter break is ending insert sad face so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Please review!!!


	12. A Shoulder To Cry On

Gabriella groaned as she awoke with a huge headache. She felt as if there were hundred's of blocks laying on her head. She sat up quickly as she had no clue where she was. She looked around and saw no one in the room. Sighing, she walked to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

"Throwing up too? I cleared my system this morning." Kelsi said walking into the bathroom.

Gabriella moaned. "What the hell happened last night?" she asked.

"Way to many Daiquiri's for us." Kelsi sighed applying some lip gloss to her lips.

Gabriella moaned again. "Oh my god. Where's Kayla? I have work!" she said, panicking.

Kelsi laughed. "Relax. Kayla's downstairs eating breakfast and we called into your work for you."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now go eat some breakfast. Zeke made it."

Gabriella nodded and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She smelt bacon and eggs.

"Ah, good morning drunkie number 1!" Jason said, laughing.

Gabriella glared at him and sat next to Kayla. "Morning sweetie" she said.

Kayla smiled at her and continued eating her Fruity Pebbles.

"So Gabs. Would you go for a Corona 'cause it's pretty or a Daiquiri?" Zeke laughed.

"Shut up." she muttered setting her head down.

"It's ok Gabs. I'm having shot's this beautiful morning because I hear they help hangovers." Sharpay said, putting salt on her hand.

Gabriella laughed, but quickly regretted it as she felt another brick fall onto her head.

"You feeling any better?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "No, but thanks for carrying me upstairs's." she said.

He smiled. "No problem."

Sharpay let out a small squeal as she saw the two flirting right in front her.

"Did Taylor come back last night?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it was like 3am though." Kelsi said.

"I kinda feel bad. I truly didn't want her to find out like this." Sharpay said sadly.

"I can't believe Chad would cheat though. What an ass." Zeke said.

"What's ass?" Kayla asked innocently.

Gabriella began to choke on her toast.

"Does anyone know CPR?!" Sharpay cried.

When Gabriella regained composure, she smiled at her daughter. "It's a bad word. Don't say it again." she said, glaring at Zeke.

"Ugh, Zekey, can we go lay down?" Sharpay asked. "My head still hurts."

He wiggled his eyebrow's. "Of course we can." The two jogged up stairs.

"I don't even know what their going to doing up there." Ryan said with a disgusted face.

They all groaned. "Did you hear them last night? I swear so much for being so drunk." Jason said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hi." Chad muttered walking into the kitchen.

"Jason, let's go get some ice cream." Kelsi said. She did not want to be in any room with Chad.

"Uh why?" Jason asked.

She glared at him and kicked him under the table.

He quickly caught on and followed her out of the house.

Gabriella certainly didn't like the awkwardness in the house. "Troy, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

He nodded and walked with her into the living room.

"I'm gonna go back to work. I really have to get my hours in and the other day I was thinking how your parent's don't know that they have a granddaughter yet so maybe you can take Kay over there?" she asked.

He sighed. "I never even thought of my parent's."

She smiled. "And that's why I was and always will be smarter than you." she teased.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "You go to work. I'll think about taking her over to my parents, but do you have any clothes that she can change into?" he asked.

She poked him in the shoulder. "Ah, another reason for why I'm smarter!" she laughed and began to walk to her car.

He smiled and followed her.

-----

"Zekey, do you think I'm nosy?" Sharpay asked as they layed in bed.

"No. Why?"

She sighed. "I'm starting to feel really bad about the whole Taylor and Chad thing. I should've just kept my noise out of it. Part of me feels like all of this is my fault." she said.

He shook his head. "Shar, none of this is your fault. You were just trying to be a good friend. It's all Chad's fault. He's the bastard who cheated." he said.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you so much. You know that?"

He kissed her back. "I love you too gorgeous."

-----

"Where we go?" Kayla asked as she sat in the backseat of Troy's car.

"We're going to visit my mom and dad." he said turning into the suburban neighborhood.

"Mommy, daddy?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "They're your grandma and grandpa Kay." he said pulling into the brick covered house.

"Granny!" Kayla squealed.

Troy laughed and began to unstrap her from her carseat. "Yes, but it's a surprise so you have to be quiet." he whispered.

She giggled and pretended to zip up her lips.

Troy knocked on the door softly knowing his parent's have a fit when he bangs on the door.

Mrs. Bolton pecked out of the window and smiled. "Hello son!" she cheered hugging him close. She looked down to a bashful Kayla. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Uh, mom I came over here to talk to you about a few things." Troy said.

Sarah nodded and allowed the two in. "Jack!" she yelled, pointing to the couch.

"My god Sarah if you ask me one more time about the damn sink, I'll get to it ok?" he rambled, walking down the stairs. His mouth dropped as he saw Troy and a small girl sitting on the couch. "Oh hey son and girl." he laughed nervously. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"We have to talk." Troy said.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Jack asked sitting next to Sarah.

Troy shrugged. "Depend's on how you react." he said.

The two nodded for him to go on. "I'm just gonna say it cause I don't want to stutter or anything, so this little girl right here is my daughter." he said quickly while smiling.

They gave him confused looks. "Wh..What?" Sarah stuttered.

"She's Gabriella's daughter, well our daughter. Gabriella found out she was pregnant when she was 17 and-" he was cut off when he heard his mother gasp loudly.

"You were having intercourses at 17?!" she yelled.

He turned red and nodded.

"You said you were waiting until you were married!"

"Mom, you said that I shouldn't have intercourses until I'm married, not that I couldn't." he explained.

Jack just sat on the couch in complete shock. He was scared to look at Kayla, who was laying on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

Sarah began to cry. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter?" she cried.

"I just found out like a 3 days ago." he shrugged.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Gabriella never told me until a couple days ago. She said that she didn't tell me because she didn't want to mess with my UCLA basketball scholarship."

Sarah began to cry, harder.

"Are you ok Mom?" Troy asked.

She waved him off. "I can't believe I have a Granddaughter." she cried. "A beautiful one at that."

Troy looked at her bewildered. "What? You're not mad or anything?"

"No. Why would I be mad? Look at her." she smiled. "What's her name?"

"Kayla Isabelle Bolton." Troy answered proudly.

"Oh my gosh! Jack another Bolton!" Sarah squealed.

Jack managed to crack a smile. "There are some crazy people and situation's these days." he said to himself.

-----

"Taylor open the door!" Chad yelled.

"No!" she yelled back. "Go off with your little whore!"

He sighed and kicked the door. "And you wonder why I cheated on you in the first place." he said jogging downstairs.

She gasped and opened the door. "What the fuck did you just say!?" she yelled, running after him.

"Oh I'm sorry, but did I stutter?" he spat.

Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan paused their Gold Fish game and began to listen intently.

"I said 'And you wonder why I cheated on you'!" he yelled.

She slapped him hard across the face. "We are so done, you have no idea. Now get your shit and get out of this house!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but I didn't know that you owned this house."

Her eyes turned red. "I'll show you!" she said, getting the fire lighter that was laying on the computer desk. She marched upstairs to the room and threw all his clothes out the window. "You really want to test me don't you?" she said, walking back downstairs.

"Who want's to go for pizza?" Zeke asked awkwardly.

Kelsi shushed him as they all sat there unnoticed by the barking ex-couple.

"Wow, I sure might not be able to satisfy my ex-boyfriend's needs, but I sure can burn his clothes." Taylor cried while throwing the lighter on top of the pile. Tears streamed down her face as she fell down onto the ground.

"OMG FIRE!" Troy yelled as he arrived at the house with Kayla in his arms. He began to panic as nobody seemed to care. He ran into the house. "Why are you guys all standing here?! Theres a fire outside!" he said.

"Troy, it's just clothes, relax." Sharpay said walking outside. "Taylor get inside!" she said, lifting her up. She felt her blood boil when Chad sped off.

Taylor shook her arms out of Sharpay's grip. "I need to be alone right now." she said walking off.

"You have to put the fire out!" Troy yelled running outside with a fire extinguisher in hand.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked inside the house.

-----

"This is all my fault." Sharpay cried into Zeke's shirt. "I should of kept my nose out of everything. Now Taylor's god know's where and so is Chad."

He shushed her and continued to pat her back. "Shar it's ok. I've told you so numerous times." he said.

"No it's not. I've ruined everything." she sobbed.

"I'll get it!" Troy said running to the door as the loud doorbell rang. "Hey Gabs." he smiled.

"Where's Kayla?"she said, tearfully.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just where is she. I don't want to be out all night." she snapped.

"Seriously Gabriella is everything ok?" he asked.

She shook her head frustrated. "No, everything's not ok, ok? I lost my job, my Mom call's me and explain's that her and John are moving to Salt Lake City, my apartment complex's manager call's and say's my lease is almost up and just everything is so fucked up Troy." she cried.

He hugged her quickly and rubbed a hand up and down her back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It'll be ok Gabs." he whispered.

She nodded and continued crying.

"Shar, look you didn't ruin everything." Zeke whispered into her ear when he saw noticed the two at the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. School's been such a pain, honestly. Thank you all super-duper much for the reviews and alert's on the last chapter! I know this chapter sucked, but the next chap will be better, I asure you. Hopefully the next update will be soon. Please review! xxx**


	13. I Miss Us

"What happened Gabs?" Troy asked while they sat on the front porch.

"I don't know. Everything was going good at work, then right before I was about to clean this little girl's teeth, they pulled me in and said that they were going to let me go. They didn't give me a why? or anything." she cried. "Then my Mom calls me and explains that John's job is moving him to Salt Lake City and right after I was done talking to her my apartment's manager calls and say's right off the bat that my lease is almost up. Troy, I'm practically homeless, I have no job and my mom is moving like a thousand miles away."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whoa." he muttered. "Gabs, until you can find a job we still have a week and a half until we leave for California again. You and Kay can just stay here 'cause I'm sure you'll find a job before then and nobody in the house will mind." he said.

She smiled weakly. "Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Thank you!" she cheered hugging him tightly.

He laughed. "No problem."

"Hey guys!" Ryan said walking toward them. He had a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Troy asked.

"I've been sitting out here watching all the fantastic shows. Man, I have great friends." Ryan chuckled walking inside.

The two rolled their eyes and followed him inside.

"Gabi, let's go." Sharpay cried, grabbing her hand and walking outside with her.

Troy and Zeke stood there confused.

"What's up with them?" Ryan asked.

"Dude, their chicks. Let 'em be." Zeke said.

-----

"What's wrong Shar?" Gabriella asked as they walked together with linked arms around the neighborhood.

"Gabs if I tell you, you have to swear not to tell a word ok?" Sharpay cried.

Gabriella nodded.

"I..I think I'm pregnant." Sharpay whispered.

Gabriella froze and looked at her in disbelief. "What?" she breathed.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning and it said positive. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow." Sharpay sniffled.

Gabriella sighed and took her best friend into her arms.

"I can't be pregnant Gabs. I'm not ready." Sharpay cried.

Gabriella shushed her. "It'll be ok Shar. I promise." she whispered.

-----

"No, you guys there really is something wrong Shar. She's been overly emotional for the best couple of days." Zeke said, shaking his head.

He and all the guys except Chad, who was still now where to been seen were playing poker.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Troy asked.

Zeke shrugged. "What am I gonna tell her?"

"He does have a point Troy." Ryan said.

Troy rolled his eyes and threw a chip in his mouth.

"Is Taylor here?" Chad asked walking into the house.

They all rolled their eyes and pretended to ignore him.

"I asked you guy's a question. Why are you all ganging up on me anyways?"

"Dude, you cheated on a girl who loved you so much and you're just not the guy we all thought you were." Jason said simply.

"So of course you all just go on Taylor's side." Chad shook his head and kicked the wall beside him.

"You sure like to kick things." Troy muttered.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up Bolton. You think that just because you're a dad now you get to act all high and mighty."

"Oh, me high and mighty? See you've got it all wrong. I'm not the one who thought that I was such a badass that I'd cheat on a girl!" Troy yelled.

Chad took a swing at him but missed as Troy moved quickly.

Troy grabbed Chad's collared shirt and pushed him against the wall. "If you ever fucking swing at me like that again, I'll beat your ass!" he hissed.

Chad shook out of his grip and pushed him into the table.

Troy lunged back at Chad and punched him in the jaw.

"Guy's stop!" Zeke yelled trying to pull the two apart.

"I'm gonna go try to find the girls." Ryan said, jogging out the door.

-----

"He just pulled me into his office and said that they're gonna have to let me go. They said that their looking for a different kind of nurse." Gabriella said softly as her and Sharpay sat on the neighborhoods swings. "How am I going to put food on the table for my daughter? How am I going to get her clothes and everything." she sniffled.

"I'm sorry Gabs, I really am. You can stay at the house for a bit?" Sharpay suggested.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "Troy already offered for me to stay. Thanks though." she laughed.

Sharpay's smile turned into a thoughtful one. "Gabs, please don't get mad at me for asking this, but do you like, love Troy? Honestly and don't give me any crap like 'We're just friends.' and stuff." she asked.

Gabriella sighed. "I..I'll always love him, but we'd never work again. Plus, we have a daughter and I have to put her needs before mine."

"Gabs, do you ever do something for yourself?" Sharpay asked. "And I don't mean just boyfriends. I mean spa days, shopping and stuff."

Gabriella shrugged. "Every now and then. I can't really do that now, since I don't have a job though."

Sharpay looked at her pensively. "You should move back to California with us." she muttered.

Gabriella looked at her and shook her head. "Noo." she said, laughing lightly.

"Aw, come on Gabs! You and I both know that in 11 days when we all leave it's going to be hard to say goodbye. Plus, you have Kay to think about. How is she going to see Troy? She loves him so much and he loves her."

"Shar, I'd never make it to LA. Do you know how much apartments and stuff cost there?"

"Not that much." Sharpay said simply.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued making pictures in the sand with her feet.

"Hey."

The two turned around to see a sad looking Taylor.

"Hi." Gabriella and Sharpay said in usion.

Taylor sighed and sat on a swing next to Gabriella.

There was an awkward silence until Taylor spoke up. "I'm sorry you guys for everything. Sharpay, I should've listened to you when you were giving me all these hints about what Chad was doing behind my back. Gabs, instead of me worrying about what Chad was doing I should of been enjoying these 3 weeks with you. I'm just really sorry."

"Taylor, don't be and instead of this being a weak part of your life this should be a strong point. Hell, you kicked an asshole to the curve and burned all his stuff on fire. You rock, girl!" Sharpay laughed.

Taylor smiled. "Forgive me guys?"

"Of course!" Gabriella cheered.

"Yes, but if you slap me again, I will be forced to fight back that time." Sharpay warned.

Taylor and Gabriella laughed and rolled their eyes.

Their heads snapped toward a running Ryan. "Guys, come quick. Fight."

"Ry, you sound like a middle schooler. Now what's up?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy and Chad. Fist fighting." He tried to catch his breath.

All the girl's eyes popped out of their head as they began to run back to the house.

-----

"Stop!" Zeke continued to yell as Chad and Troy were repeatedly punching each other.

"What the fuck?" Sharpay yelled, walking into the house.

"Troy, stop!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy punched him one last time and got off of him. His lip was bleeding as was Chad's. "Bastard." he muttered, walking upstairs.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and followed him. She saw that Kayla was sleeping as if nothing in Sharpay's bed, as earlier her and Sharpay were watching Legally Blonde. "What the hell was that Troy?" she hissed as she shut the door to his room.

"Gabriella, don't start giving me lectures about anything when you don't know what happened." he warned as he sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"That's why I asked what was that?" she yelled.

"He shouldn't be starting any shit." he shrugged.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Grow up Troy. You're not a kid anymore. And you should also think about your kid who was in the house when you guys decided it'd be alright to start fighting like punks." she began to walk to the door. "And you want us to stay here." she muttered slamming the door behind her.

Troy sighed and fell back onto his bed.

-----

The next morning there was silence among everyone, other than Kayla talking to herself.

"I'll be back later. I have to go take care of a few things." Sharpay said, grabbing her black hoodie. "Talk to you guys later." she walked out of the door quickly.

-----

After a few hours still nobody was talking, until a loud squeal came from the living room. They all ran downstairs to see Kelsi jumping up in down with a DVD in her hand.

"Remember this?" she cheered.

They all shook their heads.

She pointed for them to sit down. She popped the video in and sat on the floor in front of the TV.

_"Hi, this is Kelsi and I'm a senoir at East High. During this video, I'll be following a group of people. Enjoy!" she smiled and stepped out of the lense._

At that moment Sharpay walked into the house. She looked content. "What are we watching?" she asked.

Kelsi shushed her and told her to sit down.

She sat down next to Gabriella. "False alarm." she whispered, smiling.

Gabriella turned to her and laughed. She wrapped an arm around her and watched the screen.

_"Hello Montez." Kelsi said as a picture of Gabriella putting her books in her locker appeared. _

_Gabriella turned to the camera and smiled. "Hey." She giggled as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Kelsi held up the lense to see Troy Bolton kissing his girlfriends neck._

Gabriella silently thanked god that Kayla was at her Mom's.

_"Hey Botlon. You do know that there's a camera watching all of your PDA moves." Kelsi laughed. Troy looked at the camera and winked in it and kissed his girlfriend on the lip's passionately._

"Damn, least we know how Gabriella got pregnant." Zeke said amused. Troy and Gabriella glared at him.

_"Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez have we not talked about PDA in the hallways?" Ms. Darbus asked. _

_The two rolled their eyes. "I'm hormonal Ms. Darbus!" Troy whined. _

_She rolled her eyes and continued walking. _

_Troy laughed and pushed his girlfriend against the lockers and kissed her zealously again. _

_"Ew, well while they have locker mambo let's go see what Sharpay's doing." Kelsi walked over to a bright pink locker, to see Sharpay yelling at Zeke. _

_"I said pick me up a 7:25 not 7:35!" she yelled. _

_"Ok, Shar I'm sorry, geez!" Zeke said. _

_"Hey." Kelsi said. _

_Zeke and Sharpay looked at the locker. "Oh my god I look like shit today. One moment." Sharpay said fixing her hair in her locker's mirror. _

_'Go!' Zeke mouthed. _

_Kelsi continued walking, but stopped when she saw Taylor and Chad sitting on the stairs. "Hey guys!" _

_"Hey Kels. Sup?" Chad asked. _

_"I'm doing my East High documentary." _

_Chad looked and the camera and smiled. _

_Taylor hit him. "Sorry Kels we're studying right now." she said. _

_"No it's ok."_

Just then the screen went blank until Sharpay appeared.

_"So Shar, how do you like East High?" Kelsi asked. _

_Sharpay sighed and flipped her curly blonde hair back. "You know it's hard being East High's prima girl, but I do my best." _

_Gabriella appeared on the screen next. It looked as if she was in her room. "So Gabs, how's the school work at East High?" _

_Gabriella shrugged. "I've seen harder." _

_"Ohh, I see. Well how's you and Troy?" _

_Gabriella looked at the camera and giggled. "Amazing. Look what he bought me." she ran to a jewelry box on her desk and pulled out a silver necklace. She ran back to the camera. "On the back it says 'Troy and Gabriella forever'. Isn't it beautiful?" she gushed. _

_"You're so lucky." Kelsi sighed dreamily. _

_Gabriella smiled brightly and nodded. "He's amazing."_

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other and smiled.

"Crap." Kelsi said as the video skipped.

A picture of Troy in his white gown came on.

"Aw, graduation." Taylor cooed.

Gabriella felt her stomach drop as she remembered that day. Perfectly. They still had a week of school left, but Gabriella left that coming Monday. She was 4 months pregnant at that time.

"_So Troy, how are you feeling?" Kelsi asked. _

_Troy shrugged. He looked incredibly sad. _

_"What do you think Kels. I won't be seeing any of my friends everyday now and my girlfriend just broke up with me a couple of days ago. You tell me." He walked over to a group of kids quickly._

Gabriella felt sadness and regret wash over her, again. She never wanted to put Troy threw that kind of sadness.

_"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Let's go see how the rest of them are doing." Kelsi walked over to a crying Taylor and Sharpay. _

_"Kelsi, what are we going to do. You're gonna be in Arizona while we'll be California." Sharpay cried. _

_"Shar, we still have all summer. Let's not worry." _

_Sharpay nodded and began hyperventilating. _

_"Tay, I think you should take a walk with her. We still have an hour until it starts." Kelsi said. _

_Taylor nodded wrapped her arms around Sharpay._

The camera went all over the place until it landed on a sad looking Gabriella. She was sitting at a nearby bench, staring off into space.

_"I really need to talk to her." Kelsi muttered. She sighed and began to walk over._

"How many months were you there?" Jason asked.

"Four." Gabriella answered softly. They all turned their attention back to the TV.

_"Hey Gabriella." Kelsi cheered. _

_Gabriella looked up but quickly looked away as she saw the camera. "Hi." she said softly._

_Kelsi sat next to her. "So you excited about Graduation?" she asked. _

_Gabriella shrugged. "Yeah, sure." _

_"You still going to UCLA?" Kelsi asked. She didn't know that Gabriella deferred her enrollment. _

_"I..um..I.." Gabriella began to stutter. "Oh god." she muttered, putting a hand over her mouth. _

_"You ok?" Kelsi asked. _

_"I gotta go." Gabriella said quickly. She ran into the ladies room. _

_"Hmm, wonder what's wrong with her."_

The room was silent as the DVD skipped.

_"Troy! Gather up your friends! I want a picture of you all!" Mrs. Bolton yelled. _

_Kelsi zoomed in on a groaning Troy. "Mother, can we just leave?" he yelled. _

_"Don't sass me Troy Michael! Now go get them!" _

_Kelsi giggled and walked over to Troy. "I'll help you find them all!" she laughed._

_"Thank you!" he sighed dramatically. _

_Once they were all gathered and posed Mrs. Bolton sighed. "Where's Gabriella?" she asked. _

_"Mother, just take the picture!" Troy yelled annoyed. _

_"There she is." Mr. Bolton said simply. He was holding Kelsi's camera for her. _

_"Oh Gabriella dear, can you come here for a second?" Mrs. Bolton yelled. _

_Gabriella awkwardly walked over. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she didn't want anyone to notice the small bump that was growing. _

_"Gabriella would you mind getting in the picture? I'm going to put this in my scrapbook." Mrs. Bolton asked, laughing. _

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton, but I don't think I should, I mean-" Gabriella was cut off when someone yanked her arm. _

_"We want to leave just as much as you!" Sharpay said harshly. She set Gabriella in between her and Troy._

Sharpay nudged Gabriella and mouthed 'Sorry'. Gabriella shook her head and smiled.

_"Scoot in!" Mrs.Bolton said. _

_They all sighed and stood a little bit closer. _

_"Ok, perfect!" she squealed. _

_They all closed their eyes as she took at least 20 pictures. "Done." she smiled. "I just want to know what's going on behind you guys. So awkward." _

_"Thanks!" Kelsi said as Mr.Bolton gave her her camera back. _

_Troy rolled his eyes. "Let's just go Mom." he muttered. _

_He turned and looked back at a tearful Gabriella. _

_"Well isn't graduation full of drama." Kelsi laughed. "Until then! Chow!"_

"Well that was fun. Don't you miss old us?!" Ryan chuckled.

They all stayed quiet.

"I do." Sharpay replied sadly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! & Thank you all so much for reviews and alerts, once again. Keep it up! Review:)**


	14. Hearts Breaking Into Pieces

**Flashback**

_"Mom how do I get out of the car with her in my arms." Gabriella said frustrated as they arrived at her new apartment complex._

_"Aye Gabi, just hand me her." Ana hissed taking the 1 month year-old girl out of her mother's arms. _

_Gabriella sighed and got out of the car. _

_"Where to Ms. Montez?" the U-Haul driver asked. _

_Gabriella pulled out a white paper from her pocket. "Apartment number 57." she smiled. _

_He nodded and waved his guy's over, who were all holding a piece of furniture. _

_Ana held out a tiny Kayla and kissed her on the cheek. "This is you and your Mommy's new home." she said, sticking her tongue out playfully. _

_Kayla let out a tiny giggle and wiggled in her Grandmother's arms. _

_"Mom, let's go." Gabriella said. She walked upstairs to her apartment. She smiled as she entered the medium sized building. It was perfect for her and Kayla. Not too small, not too big. _

_"Alrighty Ms. Montez if I could just have you sign right there on the black line that'd be great and we'd be all set to go." One of the guy's said. _

_Gabriella nodded and quickly signed the paper. "There ya go!" she smiled. _

_"Thank you and have a great day." he smiled, following his guy's out the door. _

_Gabriella squealed when the door closed. "Mom, this is my apartment. My very own apartment!" she sighed in content and plopped onto the couch. _

_Ana rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, Gabi this will be the place where you officially start your life as a Mom and a new young lady." _

_Later that day Gabriella was attempting to calm down her crying daughter. "Mom, she won't stop crying." Gabriella whined. _

_"Have you feed her?" Ana asked, gathering her belongings. _

_Gabriella nodded. "Where are you going?" she asked. _

_"Home. I told you from the beginning that I wasn't gonna be with you every single moment. You're gonna have to learn Gabi." Ana said. _

_Gabriella sighed as she walked out the door. "It's ok Kayla." she whispered, patting the baby's back. She was on the brink of tears. She didn't know what to do. "Please, stop crying Kayla." _

_The baby began to calm down slowly, but surely. _

_Gabriella smiled weakly. "Thank god." she whispered. "Let's go lay you down." She carried the small baby to her nursery and layed her in her white crib. "Shh it's ok baby girl." she cooed when Kayla whimpered. She stroked the infant's face and kissed her cheek. "So, this is gonna be your home for a while. I know it's not all that glamorous but it's the only thing I can afford with my new job. I'm gonna try my hardest to give you a good life. I promise, sweetie."_

**End Of Flashback**

-----

Gabriella sighed as she finished packing all of her clothes. "Kay did you get all your dolls?" she asked.

Kayla ran in the room wearing a Mickey Mouse tee and jeans. "Yeah!" she cheered.

Gabriella laughed and began to pack up the pictures that layed on the coffee table and side tables.

"Daddy!" Kayla squealed as Troy walked in the door with Sharpay and Taylor behind him.

"Hey Kay!" he said lifting her up.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay said, sitting on the couch.

Gabriella smiled. "Hey guys!"

"Gabs, I'm gonna take her to get some ice cream. Be back soon." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and waved them goodbye.

Sharpay sighed. "And just think in exactly 1 week those two won't be able to see each other everyday."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Shar, I'm not moving to LA!"

Sharpay groaned. "Whhyy?" she dragged out.

"My friend has a nice studio apartment."

"Who am I? K-Fed?"

"You know Gabs I think you should move there too. There's tons of job's there and Kayla would be able to see Troy often." Taylor explained.

Gabriella sighed and plopped on the couch behind her. "I don't have the money guys and I wouldn't want to put Kayla in and enviroment she doesn't know."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I'll change your mind by the time we leave."

-----

"Which flavor do you want?" Troy asked as the two entered Baskin Robins.

"Cookie!"

Troy laughed. "Hey, can I get one small and one medium sized cups of of Cookie's 'N' Cream." he said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"Sure, that'll be $5.25" the young worker said.

"Thank you." she smiled, taking the 10 dollar bill out of his hand.

"Daddy, why you leave?" Kayla asked as the two sat on a bench outside.

Troy looked at her confused. "Daddy, isn't leaving."

Kayla shook her head. "Mommy and Shar say Cwali." she said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

Troy sighed. "I'm not going anywhere for a while. So it'll be ok."

Kayla looked at him sadly. "You no go."

Troy felt his heart break into little pieces. He set his ice cream to the side and sat her on his lap. "It'll be ok."

-----

"You guys wanna go to the club?" Sharpay asked.

They had all just finished moving Gabriella and Kayla's stuff into the house.

"I'm tired." Kelsi whined.

Sharpay turned towards Gabriella and Troy. "Sorry, nobody to watch Kayla." Gabriella shrugged.

"My parent's could watch her." Troy said.

"Are you sure? I don't just want to put a burden or anything on them."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Gabs, you act like my parent's do anything on Friday night's. They could."

Gabriella sighed. "Fine then. I'm in I guess."

Sharpay squealed. "Yay! Zeke you're going no matter what." she contined to scan across the room. "Tay, you're going because you're not gonna sit and mope all day, Jason, you and Kelsi are going whether or not you're tired, Chad I guess you can go but you're still on my shit list." He rolled his eyes. "And Ry of course you can come. You need to find some girls." she said. "Now go get dressed. I want us all out of here by 8:00. Chop chop!"

Kelsi and Sharpay raced to the bathroom quickly.

"I'll go take her over to my parent's." Troy said, nodding towards a sleeping Kayla.

Gabriella laughed at how she was always sleeping. She nodded and ran upstairs following Taylor.

"Dude, you two are so gonna get it on tonight." Zeke laughed.

Troy rolled his eyes and picked up Kayla.

-----

"So Gabs, are you gonna dance with Troy tonight?" Kelsi giggled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued to do Sharpay's make-up. "We're friends."

"Yeah right. Me and Zeke are friends. You and Troy are lovers." Taylor said, amused.

"Listen, if I loved Troy, so much I would've already made my move." Gabriella said.

"Whatever, Gabriella. Just remember that Troy leaves in one week." Sharpay stated.

Gabriella sighed. "There you go." she held the mirror up to Sharpay's face.

Sharpay squealed. "Thanks! Now come on Gabriella. I'm gonna let you wear my black Chanel dress." she said, grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"Shar, are you sure I can wear this?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay waved her off. "Of course you can. Now just throw on those black pumps." she said, pointing to the corner of the room.

Gabriella quickly changed out of her sweats and into the dress. She bit her lip nervously as Sharpay looked at her questionably.

"Ok, Gabs not that I'm lesbo or anything but you look hot!"

Gabriella laughed. "Thank you as do you."

Sharpay sighed and flipped her blonde hair back. "Well, when don't I?" she said cockily.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Let's just go." Her mouth dropped as Troy came out of his room without a shirt on, holding his white button up shirt. His gorgeous body was exposed. She felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of red as Troy smirked at her and Sharpay stiffled a laugh in the back of her.

"You look nice too Gabs." he laughed, jogging down the stairs.

Sharpay was clutching her sides as she laughed hysterically. "Oh my god, I'm crying." she laughed.

Gabriella glared at her. "I was looking at his nice shoes." she lied.

"Yeah right."

-----

"Apple Bottom jeans and the boots with the fur..." Jason sang as he tied his converse.

"What the hell! I have nothing to wear" Chad cried.

Taylor scoffed and and laughed evily.

"What you have on is fine." Ryan said, reading _Us Weekly_.

"Whatever." Chad muttered.

"Where the hell is my Coke that was just on the kitchen counter?" Troy yelled, from the kitchen.

Zeke who just finished going to the bathroom squeaked. "My bad!" he said running to the kitchen. "Sorry man." he said, throwing the cup in the sink.

Troy rolled his eyes and reached for another Coke in the refridgerator. His face soften as he saw a laughing Gabriella walking down the stairs with Kelsi beside her. _God she's gorgeous_. He blinked out of his daydream as Zeke waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yo, man just go tell her how you feel." Zeke whispered.

Troy shook his head. "It's not like that."

Zeke sighed and sat on the counter. "Troy, I've known you since we were 7 years-old. I know that look you get on your face when you're in love and she's the only girl you look at like that. Just admit it between you and me. You still love her don't you?"

Troy knew that he couldn't escape this one. Zeke was right. "Yeah. Yeah I do." he said, softly.

Zeke grinned brightly and jumped off the counter top. "Then tonight tell her how you feel 'cause I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual between you and her." he said walking out of the kitchen.

-----

"Ry, how hard is it to get on a freeway?!" Sharpay yelled from the backseat.

"Oh well sorry I haven't driven in Alberqerque for a while!" he hissed.

She rolled her eyes and fell back into her seat. "I want a Margarita." she muttered.

"I'll but you one when we get there." Zeke said.

She smiled brightly and kissed him.

"You're so awesome." Ryan pretended gag.

"Don't be jealous!" she yelled.

"I want a dog." Jason said, simply.

"Well aren't you just Mr.Random?" Kelsi said sarcastically.

"No, seriously I think we should get a dog." he said turning to her.

She smiled fakely and hugged him. "Keep dreaming." she whispered.

He glared at her and groaned.

Gabriella jump up as her phone began to vibrate. She opened it and laughed softly at the text message Troy sent her. _'On the verge of throwing up._'

_'You're such an ass_.' she texted back.

Sharpay arched a brow as she saw the communication between them. _And phase one begans _she smirked.

"We're here!" Ryan cheered as he parked the black Tahoe.

"Took long enough." Sharpay muttered.

"Damn, it's dark for only being 8:43 (a.m.)." Jason said, amazed.

"Don't get too excited." Sharpay laughed, opening the door to the club. "Oh my god, this is my jam!" she squealed as "Piece Of Me" by Britney Spears began to blast through the building. "Let's dance!" she cheered, dragging Zeke to the dance floor.

"Care to dance beautiful?" Jason asked a blushing Kelsi.

She nodded and clutched onto his hand.

"Well I'm gonna go flirt with guys." Taylor sighed walking towards the bar.

"Ry, let's go get you some digits." Chad said, gesturing for him to follow.

Troy and Gabriella stood there awkwardly.

"You wanna go get a table?" Troy asked.

She nodded and followed him towards the booth section.

Both stared off into space while they sat at a corner booth. "I love this song." Gabriella muttered when "He Said, She Said" by Ashley Tisdale came on.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

She waved him off. "I was just saying how much I like this song." she said, into his ear so that he can hear her through the music.

He nodded. "You wanna dance?" he blurted out. He mentally cursed himself.

She smiled and nodded. "Come on." she said, grabbing his hand.

"You know when I said you wanna dance I meant you. I don't know how to dance." he said.

She laughed. "Just shut up and dance."

Sharpay quickly looked away from a dancing Zeke to see Troy and Gabriella heatedly dancing. "Holy shit." she squealed.

"What?" Zeke asked confused. She pointed to the two. "Oh lord." he muttered.

Troy knew that he should tell Gabriella about how he felt. _It's now or never_. "Listen Gabs. I know this might not be the right time, but I really have to tell you something." he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Shoot." she said continuing to dance against him.

He sighed. "Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I l-". He was cut off when Sharpay grabbed Gabriella quickly.

"I don't care if I say every name in the f-ing book, but holy fucking shit!" Sharpay said.

"What?" Gabriella asked dumbfounded.

"You and Troy!" Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled Sharpay away.

"You were gonna tell her, weren't you?" Zeke asked, standing beside Troy, who was staring at the ground.

Troy nodded. "Yeppers."

"Sorry dude."

Troy shook his head. "It's not your fault. I'm gonna go get a drink though." he said, sauntering towards the bar.

"Shar, we were just dancing. That's it." Gabriella said. She held up 1 to the bartender as she was buying a Corona.

"No, dancing is the mashpoato mambo and crap. Grinding is anothing thig Gabs!" Sharpay stated. "Just admit it you love him." she shrugged.

Gabriella sighed. "I love him as a friend. Nothing more and we'd never work out. Way to much history between us." she lied, not noticing Troy was right behind her.

He sighed sadly and walked away from the bar.

Sharpay who didn't notice Troy either, rolled her eyes. "You're dispicable Montez."

-----

"I got 6 numbers. Oh yeah baby!" Taylor cheered. Oddly she was taking the break-up...well.

"Well, I got 5 so beat that!" Ryan said, sticking his tongue out at her. He was obliviously drunk off his ass.

Taylor rolled her eyes and stuck the pieces of napkins in her handbag.

"Why did Troy stay at the club?" Zeke, the driver asked.

"I don't know, but he was acting really weird later on." Kelsi said.

"Maybe, he was still excited about the dance he and Gabriella embarked on." Sharpay teased.

"You saw that too?!" Taylor and Kelsi said in usion.

"Shut up, please." Gabriella sighed, resting her head back.

-----

Gabriella's eyes snapped open as she heard fairly loud voices. She moaned and threw the covers off her. She was careful not to step on Troy, but soon relized he wasn't laying there. She shook her head and continued to tip-toe down the hallway. She peeked into the kitchen where the voices were coming from. A confused look washed over here face as she saw Troy and a dark brown haired girl laughing in the kitchen.

"No, seriously I go to UCLA too. I'm here for the break also." the girl said.

Troy smiled and nodded. "Well, what's your plane back?" he asked.

"Uh, I think it was 256?" she said.

"Awesome, that's mine too." he laughed.

"Good. That just means the more time we get to spend together." she said softly.

He grinned. "Yeah, defenitely."

Gabriella felt her heart sink and break into a million pieces. Her lip quivered and her eyes turned glossy. She walked back to the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and silently cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hiii:) As always, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts on the last chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	15. When Jealousy Takes Over

Sharpay continued kicking Troy in his head with her foot as she spied him and a unknown girl sleeping on the couch.

"Mm?" Troy moaned.

"Wake up." she muttered.

He opened one eye and sighed. He looked up to Sharpay and smiled innocently. He sighed and shook the girl named Candice gently.

She sucked in a breath and sat up. "Where am I?" she asked confused.

"Hey, Candice." Troy said, nervously.

She smiled and hugged him. "Hey!" she cheered.

She turned and looked at Sharpay. Candice stood up and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Candice!" she smiled.

Sharpay blew out a breath. She was going to _try_ to follow her new years revolution: be a nicer person. "Hi." she muttered.

Candice smiled brightly. Her redish-brown hair was about medium length, her honey brown eyes twinkled and she had a short fake-tan figure. She was cute, but no Gabriella.

Troy thanked Sharpay with his eyes.

Sharpay sighed and began to walk to the stairs.

"So, Troy do you make any good breakfasts'?" Candice laughed.

Troy smiled. "I know a few." he said, leading her to the kitchen.

-----

"Gabs!" Sharpay hissed walking into the bedroom.

Gabriella groaned and sat up. "I'm not gonna even try to fight you." she said.

Sharpay laughed lightly, but quickly frowned as she thought about Troy and that Candice chick. She didn't know how to break it to Gabriella. "Soo, how do you feel about dating?" she asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I know what you're implying and I'm cool with it." she said, walking to the connected bathroom.

Sharpay sighed and followed her. "No you're not and you know it."

Gabriella began to brush her teeth as her eyes became glossy again, just thinking about it. She spit out the paste and shook her head. "Don't Shar." she muttered. "I gotta go pick up Kay. Be right back." She jogged down the stairs quickly and slipped her black flip-flops on. She didn't even want to look into the kitchen as she heard laughing and giggling. She walked to her car briskly.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying, but it didn't help. Tears starting rushing down her cheeks. She didn't want to see him with a girl. As bad as it sounded, she always imagined Troy being her's. _Her's only_. She wipped away her tears so that Kayla wouldn't think that she was sad. She hated looking or acting this way around Kayla.

She swiftly got out of the car and walked to the large front door.

"Hey Gabriella!" Sarah smiled. She engulfed the young lady into a hug. "Long time no see!"

Gabriella nodded in agreement and grinned. "Yeah, I know. You look great Mrs. Bolton!"

Sarah blushed and smiled. "Oh, now's not the time to play 'Be nice to the old lady'."

Gabriella laughed. "Ok, ok you caught me." she joked. "Can I ask where Kayla is?"

Sarah nodded and moved so that she can step in. "She's sleeping in Troy's old room. She seems to love sleeping." she said, shutting the front door.

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, she does."

"Oh, well she must've got that from Troy."

Gabriella smiled. "Mrs.Bolton are you like, mad about any of this?" she asked.

Sarah smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Gabriella, in no way, shape or form can I judge you about any of this. Plus, how can I be mad? You gave me a beautiful and sweet Granddaughter." she replied.

"Thanks." Gabriella said.

Sarah smiled and led her upstairs into Troy's room.

Gabriella looked around in amazement as nothing had changed. She remember's all the memories that her and Troy had in this room. She smiled softly as she thought of one of her favorite memories from here.

**Flashback**

_"Troy, are you sure your parent's aren't home?" Gabriella asked as the two entered the large room. _

_Troy rolled his eyes and plopped onto his bing-bag chair that layed in the corner of the room. "Gabs, I've told you million's of times they're out of town for the week. Thank god." he said, muttering the last part. _

_She sighed and sat on his bed. "Whatever." She laid back and closed her eyes. "It's tearin up my heart when I'm with you..." she sang softly. _

_He chuckled and jumped on top of her. _

_She groaned loudly. "Ugh, I hate you." she said in a baby voice when he slid off of her. _

_He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too gorgeous." _

_"You mean hideous. I can't believe Coach Pratt made us run the whole freakin' field. And I straightened my hair today too." _

_"You can never be hideous Gabs. You're beautiful." he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. _

_She smiled. "You're not too bad either Bolton." _

_He arched a brow and smirked. "Oh, really? Well, you tell me your favorite feature about me and I'll tell you my favorite of you." _

_She nodded and put a finger on her chin, pretending to think. "Let me think. Hmm, your butt's really nice, but I've seen better." _

_His jaw dropped in shock. _

_"Aw, I'm just kidding with you Troysie." she giggled. _

_"You have a really cute butt for bring 17." _

_"Why, thank you." he smiled. _

_She rolled her eyes playfully and began to stand up. She let out a small scream as he pulled her jean skirt, laying her on the bed. __She laughed and kissed him senselessy. She ran a hand through his brown hair, while he gripped her waist. A small moan escape her lips when he ran a tongue along her bottom lip. She pulled back haistly, panting slightly. _

_"Your parent's better not show up." she warned. _

_He rolled his eyes and cupped her face, kissing her zealously. Minutes passed and both were still kissing as if there was no tomorrow. She tilited her head back when he started planting butterfly kisses down her neck. She whimpered when he stopped. _

_"What's wrong?" she asked. _

_He shook his head. "Gabs, sooner or later we're not gonna be able to stop and you know what I mean. I just need to know if you're ready or not. I don't want to rush you into anything." he said softly. _

_"For like, s..sex?" she asked nervously. _

_He nodded and put a hand on the back of his neck, just like he always did when he was nervous or in a awkward situation. _

_She smiled weakly and pulled him down for another kiss. "I'm ready if you're ready." she whispered against his lips. _

_"Are you sure?" he whispered back. _

_She nodded and couldn't help but find another reason for why she loved him so much. He was always so caring and understanding. _

_He smiled and kissed her softly once again._

**End Of Flashback**

"Mommy."

Gabriella looked down at a very tired Kayla. She smiled and picked up the petite girl. "Hey, sweetie."

Kayla smiled bashfully and rested her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Say bye to Grandma." Gabriella whispered.

"Bye Gan." Kayla cheered, waving.

Sarah laughed and waved back. "Bye!"

"I see Daddy." Kayla said, once the two were out of the suburban neighborhood.

Gabriella sighed. "Just a sec Kay."

"No! I see Daddy now." the toddler whined.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and dialed his number on her cell phone. She really wasn't in the mood at the moment to deal with on of Kayla's tantrums. She handed the phone to Kayla quickly when Troy answered.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi, Daddy!"

Troy laughed over the phone. _"Hey, sweetie. Did you have fun?"_

"Yeah! We pay backetbwall!"

Gabriella laughed softly at her excitement.

_"That sounds really cool. I have to go though. I'll see you in a little bit. Ok?"_

"Ok!" Kayla said. She shut the phone and threw it on the side.

Gabriella sighed and pulled into the quiet Alberqueque neightborhood.

"Hurry!" Kayla pleaded when Gabriella slowly unbuckled her carseat. She squealed and ran into the house as the front door was open. "Hi!" she cheered running into the house. She ran into Troy's lap.

Gabriella's mouth dropped as she saw Candice playing with Kayla. She looked around the house to see the gang intensly intrested in her. _What the hell?_

"Who's your mom?" Candice asked a giggling Kayla.

Kayla pointed to a pale looking Gabriella.

An 'O' appeared on Candice's face. "Teenage pregnancy eh? Man, that's horrible. I myself would never do that." she said, putting a hand over her heart.

The room went quiet and Troy turned pale.

"Who the fuck do you-" Gabriella was cut off by Sharpay clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, my friend is a real potty mouth." Sharpay said, smiling fakely. She dragged Gabriella to the kitchen. "What the fuck." She hissed.

"Shar, you heard her! Sorry if I was going to defend myself."

Sharpay shook her head. "As much as I hate to say it Gabs, she didn't say anything wrong. She expressed her opinion. It's not like she said something about you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So, what all of you are going to take her side and not try to defend me? Man, I would've thought you of all people would." she said with anger in her voice.

"Gabs, you sound like as if your in middle school. Plus, I've decided that I'm staying out of people's buisness and to be honest she seem's really cool." Sharpay said, looking down.

"Since when?"

"Since now Gabriella. Can we not do this now?"

"Fuck you." Gabriella spat in anger, annoyance, frustration. She pushed past Troy, who was about to say something and walked out of the house quickly.

Tears stung her eyes as she drove. She didn't care where she went, she just wanted out of there. She knew she was over exaggerating, but she couldn't stand seeing her own friends take sides with some girl. She hated seeing Kayla interact with her and Troy flirting with her. All the while jealously washed over her entire body. She wanted to kick her self for saying what she said, to Sharpay. Sharpay had done nothing but help her during this whole time. She pulled over at at a vacant lot and wiped away all of her tears. She didn't want to cry anymore. She'd done enough during this whole time. Stress claimed her entire head. She wanted to crawl under a rock. As much as she didn't want to do it, she had to find a job and home for her and Kayla. Everyone was expecting her to go back to LA with Troy, but there was no way she could do that.

_I'll go look for a job tomorrow_ she thought.

She sighed and drove to her favorite resturant. Dairy Queen. She quickly ordered a strawberry smoothie and drove around the city. She didn't want to go back, but she knew she had to.

-----

"Sharpay, open the door!" Taylor said, knocking on the bathroom door.

Sharpay sniffled and shook her head. "No! One of my best friends hates me now! I'm horrible." she cried.

"Come on Shar. Gabriella's just frustrated, she doesn't hate you."

"I choose sides with Troy's new girlfriend!"

Confusion washed over his face as he walked past the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Are you dating her Troy?" Sharpay asked as she saw his shoe's under the door.

"Well, uh we obviously like each other." he said, nervously.

Her cries became louder and a loud sniffle was heard. "Is she still here?" she asked.

"Um, no she left like 5 minutes ago."

Taylor mouthed_ go_ to him. He gave her an uneasy look and walked back downstairs.

"Man, you talk about me screwing up." Chad laughed, shaking his head.

"What did I do?" asked a confused Troy.

Kelsi popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. "You're so blind." she muttered while rolling her eyes.

-----

Gabriella sighed and walked into the house. All eyes turned to her from the kitchen. She blushed and continued to look down. She saw Kayla watching a DVD of The Wiggles in the living room. "Hey sweetie." she whispered, not wanting to interupt her movie.

Kayla looked up and grinned widely. She held up her arms for Gabriella to pick her up. "I hungwey." Kayla said, softly.

"Ok, baby let's get you something." Gabriella said softly. She completely ignored the pleading stares from the gang and set Kayla on the counter.

"Cwookies!" Kayla cheered.

Gabriella laughed lightly. "M'kay!" she replied, reaching for a small plate in the cupboard. She felt as if through this whole time she'd been horrible to Kayla, like, she was putting her needs before her own daughters. _That's gonna change_ she thought. "Here you go, baby girl." she said, setting the toddler on the floor. She was about to start walking upstairs until she head one of them call her name.

"Gabs, you can talk to us you know." Zeke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Gabriella sighed. "Don't worry. I plan on going to look for a new apartment tomorrow. I don't wanna be your guy's hair's for too much longer. After all, you all have your own thing's going on." she said, smiling weakly.

"Gabs, you know it's not like that." Sharpay said, sadly.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, it is like that. I mean, you of all people telling me it's not like that? Really? Pathetic." she replied, muttering the last part. She sighed and continued to walk upstairs. She felt like a complete bitch at that moment, but she just had to let it out.

She sucked in a breath to stop the tears from spilling and plopped onto the bed.

"It ok Mommy." Kayla said softly, as she followed Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and helped lift the tiny girl on the bed. "I love you so much." she said.

"I wove you two." Kayla replied wrapping her arms around her mom's neck.

* * *

**A/N: Yeppers, this chappie wasn't that good but as always, I hoped you guy's liked it. Thanks again & again for the alerts and reviews! They're sh-weet:) I'll try to update soon! Review please!**


	16. Teardrops to Burn

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away..." Gabriella sang softly as she sat on the house's balcony railing.

"Hey." Chad said walking onto the balcony. He closed the door behind him.

"Hi." She swung her feet over and stared down at the ground. It was 7:45 a.m. according to her phone. She hadn't been able to sleep all night after hearing Candice come back and hang with everyone. It made her so angry and jealous, in a way.

"You're up early." Chad said, sitting next to her on the railing.

She nodded. "Yeah. Ya know I didn't really get to sleep, considering you all were up 'till what? 2 a.m.?" she said. Anger floated through her voice.

He sighed. "Gabs, what are you so angry about?" he asked.

She looked at him with disbelief. "You tell me. Yesterday my friends decide it's ok for Troy's new slut to insult me. Remember, none of you said a word. So I looked like the bitch." She took a sip of her Corona and let out a breath.

"You..You're jealous of Candice aren't you?" he asked hesitant.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She swung her feet back over and began to walk back inside.

"Gabriella you know, you'll always look like the bitch. You keep your emotions in and try to make yourself look tough. Why don't you stop moping around and just do what your heart tells you to do? Why don't you just suck it up and tell Troy what you feel, because you and I both know that all this is what it's about. Why do you shut your friends out? If I remember correctly you did that by not telling any of us you were pregnant and look where we all are now. I never will get you. You have all that you need and want right there. Right there, practically in the palms of your hands, but you'll never get it if you keep acting this way. Don't do what I did. Lose the one person that I truly did care about." He shook his head and pushed passed her and walked into the house.

She stood there with a blank face. She knew that what he said was true. She sighed and rested her head against the brick wall.

-----

"Morning, Kayla." Kelsi said, making pancakes.

Kayla looked how she usually looked in the morning. Tired, her face was puffy and her curly brown hair was all over the place. She smiled and walked over and sat in a dining table's chair. It took her a little while after, her being so short and small.

Guilt shot through Sharpay as she saw Troy kiss Candice good-bye at the front door. She hated the fact that Gabriella wasn't talking to her. Hell, she didn't even look at her. She knew that she should've stood up for her close friend. The thought of them leaving in 5 days was nerve wracking to her. She didn't want to leave on a note like this. She sighed and sat next in between Kayla and Zeke. "Smells good Kels." she smiled.

"Good morning!" Troy cheered, walking into the kitchen. "What a lovely morning eh?"

They all stayed quiet, knowing that Troy really liked Candice. The girl was sweet and cool, but not Gabriella.

"What's going on?" Troy asked, pulling out a chair next to Kayla, who was eating her regular Fruity Pebbles.

"Nothing." Taylor said, softly.

Troy nodded unconvinced.

"Pancakes are served." Kelsi said. She put the fresh plate in the middle of the table.

"God, I love you." Jason sighed in content and slobbered syrup all over his plate.

She laughed and sat next to him.

Small chat was made around the table, but all couldn't help but wonder where Gabriella was. It was 10 till 11:30 and by now she'd normally be down stairs. Their heads whipped toward the stairs as she came down the stairs. Her hair was in a high ponytail, make-up, as always was done just the right way and her petite frame was covered with a red babydoll dress and black leggings. She hummed a familiar song and looked as if she was looking for something.

"Mworing Mommy." Kayla cheered.

Gabriella turned and smiled. "Hey, baby." She didn't dare look at the gang. She was quite embarrassed after what Chad said and scared that they all thought that.

Kelsi, being the anti-drama person she was stepped in. "H..hi Gabriella." she smiled.

Gabriella felt her stomach drop in shock. She looked away from Kayla and into Kelsi's hazel eyes. "Hey." she smiled weakly and tucked a loose curly strand of hair behind her ears. She loved how Kelsi was always the easy going one. As she always said: Life's to short for drama. _If only I could on live by that quote_ Gabriella thought. She didn't want to acknowledge the rest of them. She knew it was juvenile of her, but she was still livid with them. She walked over to Kayla and kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy's gonna go get a few things done, but when I get back we'll go for ice cream or something ok?"

Kayla nodded enthusiastically and continued sucking on her milk covered spoon. She waved to her Mom, as she walked out of the house.

Sharpay sighed. "She hate's me."

Taylor shook her head. "Shar, she's just frustrated."

"About what?" Troy asked spreading butter onto his toast.

They all rolled their eyes.

"You're pathetic, really." Kelsi muttered.

-----

"You have a background with being a nurse?" A middle-aged woman dentist said, sitting in her offices' desk.

"Um, yes." Gabriella answered. She was nervous as hell and her palm's were sweating like crazy.

The dentist, Dr. Ambrose nodded. "You were fired from your last job, I see?"

"Well, yes I was. I don't really know why though."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dr. Ambrose took off her glasses and stared directly at a nervous Gabriella.

"You see, they told me that they were looking for something different. I don't know what the different was though." Gabriella thanked the lord when a smiled cracked upon Dr. Ambrose.

"Well, your in luck Ms. Montez. You're exactly what we're looking for."

"Really?!" Gabriella asked a little too excited. She cleared her throat in embarrassment.

Dr. Ambrose laughed. "Yes. You're young, which would help our younger patients. You're cute and you seem genuinely nice. I would like to know though, why should I hire you?"

Gabriella gulped and closed her eyes for a second to think. "Uh, I'm really professional, I'm always on time and I'd be committed to this job. I just really need this job. I have a daughter that I need to support and you just don't know how much I need this job." She didn't care if she sounded like a beggar. She really did need this job.

Dr. Ambrose smiled. "You can start on Tuesday."

Gabriella let out a small squeal. "Oh my god, thank you so much."

"No problem, but I'm holding you to your word. Congratulations."

Gabriella nodded excitedly. "Again, thank you so much." She walked out of the office and couldn't wash the grin off her face. Finally something good. She pulled out her phone to call the one person, she could talk to about anything.

_"Hello?"_

"Mom! Guess what!?" she squealed.

_"What?"_

"I got it. I got the job. I start Tuesday."

Ana gasped. _"That's great, honey. I'm proud of you."_

"Thanks, so what are you up too? How's Utah?" Gabriella asked stepping inside her car. She was definitely taking Kayla out for ice cream now.

_"Great, great. The neighborhood's great and the people are sweet. I joined the neighborhood book club."_

Gabriella laughed. "Wow, Mom aren't you just a social butterfly?"

Ana laughed lightly._ "Don't be jealous Gabs."_ she joked. "_How's Kayla?"_

"She's good. I've decided that I'm gonna put her in pre-school the week after I go to work."

_"Oh, well that's good. I was wondering when you were going to enroll her. How's she with Troy?"_

Gabriella felt her heart break again. "Um, she's really good with him. He's really good with her." she answered.

_"Gabs, how are you and him?"_

"Mom, he has a new girlfriend, who's going back to LA with him. There's no room for me in his life."

Ana was one of the few people that knew how Gabriella felt about Troy. She sighed._ "Don't say that Gabriella. I'll call you later, though. My bookclub start's in 5 minutes. Love you." _

"Love you too Mom." Gabriella shut her phone and pulled into the house's quiet neighborhood. All I need is my own place, now. She parked the car and groaned. She didn't want to go back in there, really. Knowing she had to she stepped out of the car. She gasped as she opened the door and felt someone behind it. "I'm so sor-" she stopped when she saw Candice hiding behind it. Her heart crushed into small pieces as she saw Kayla run into Candice's arms, giggling.

The little girl didn't even notice her pale mother.

The gang breath's hitched as they say the sight in front of them.

Candice laughed and held Kayla up as if she was an airplane. She didn't seem to care that Gabriella was standing right there on the verge of tears.

"Kayla, let's go get ice cream now." Gabriella said, softly. She whipped away the stinging tears quickly.

Kayla giggled. "No. I stway with Dice!" She let out a small squeal as Candice dropped her on the couch.

Gabriella's chest heaved up and down. Her stress and sadness level was high at the moment. "No, Kayla we're going. Now let's go upstairs so you can change."

Nobody said a word. All felt sadness wash over them also as they saw their friend hurting.

Troy so badly tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"No." Kayla said.

Candice finally looked at Gabriella and sighed. "Hey, just leave her alone. She's chill with me. Plus, you seem as if you want ice cream more than her. You can just go get the ice cream and bring it back to her." she shrugged.

Gabriella shook her head and disbelief. "No! She's my daughter and if I tell her to go get her ass dressed then I will ok?! I don't need you telling me what to do! Who are you anyways, really? Another one of Troy's slut's for a week? Hell, you sleep with Troy two days ago and all of the sudden your everyone's best friend?"

"Gabs stop." Sharpay said, softly.

"No! I'm fucking sick of this! I shouldn't have to cry every night, just because my friends think it's ok for this bitch to talk to me how ever way she want's. I'm sorry that I'm the only one who has the gut's to say something!"

"Stop." Troy warned.

Gabriella looked at him angrily. "You know what Bolton? Just shut the hell up. Did you know that before you met this whore, I was looking at apartment's in LA? I called you a couple of times, but you were just too busy. Same old Troy. Just too busy. Now that I think of it you really are conceited. Hell, you'll probably always be the same old conceited bastard that I remember you by."

"Gabi enough." Taylor snapped.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and whipped away the tears that were falling down. She just wanted to scream. She hated all of this. She hated acting this way, but it was just coming out. "You know what Candice, Kayla's bedtime is at 8:30 you put her to bed. She likes cereal for dinner and she likes when you sing the Wiggles to her at night. You seem to be just so good with her." she said sarcastically. She turned around to walk out the door.

"Mommy I go ice cweam now." Kayla cheered, unaware of anything that was said.

Gabriella didn't hear as she shut the door behind her.

Everyone stood there stunned. Was that really Gabriella?

-----

Gabriella sat in the park. She rested against a tree and just cried. She felt so stupid, right now. That was not the person she wanted to be. Ever.

"Hi."

Gabriella looked up to see an nervous looking Sharpay. "Hi." she croaked out.

Sharpay sighed and sat next to her. "It's 6:30 already. Have you been here all evening?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded and sniffled. She looked like an emotional wreck right now.

"I'm really sorry Gabs." Sharpay whispered. She now to was beginning to cry. She hated seeing her friend like this. Just, so sad and frustrated. Her lip quivered as she tried to hold it together.

Gabriella shook her head and engulfed her friend into a hug. "No, I should be the one saying sorry." she whispered into her ear.

Both of their shirt's were dampening as they cried. They sat there for a couple of minutes, to stop the rivers that were flowing from their eyes.

"What was that back there Gabs?" Sharpay asked as the two broke apart.

Gabriella sighed and sniffled. "I don't know. I already don't like Candice, but then I walk in and see my own daughter playing with her. It broke my heart and I just had to let everything out. I feel so stupid." she said, softly.

"You're not stupid. I am. I feel as if I betrayed you Gabs. I was a total bitch to you yesterday. I'm so so sorry." Sharpay said.

"I'm sorry too. I just hate myself. Why would I say those things? Especially about Troy. He's gonna hate me now."

Sharpay shook her head. "Gabs, he can never hate you. He's a little depressed at the moment and he sent Candice home. She was crying like a 2 year-old, really."

They both laughed softly and pouted when their eyes met.

"Were you really looking at apartment's in LA?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Just for idea's. But I'm not now. I have my job and I plan on going to look for an apartment here tomorrow."

"Ok." Sharpay nodded. She still wanted Gabriella to come back with them though. She didn't want to push her friend into anything. "Wanna go back now? Kayla was crying for you when I left."

Guilt; was the one word Gabriella was felt. "I can't believe I said those thing's in front of her." she said in a daze.

"**Don't** worry. She didn't understand a bit of it" Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella nodded. "Let's go. I'm getting cold and soon pervs will be coming out." she said, standing up.

"Did you walk here?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah."

"Woah." she said, amazed.

-----

An awkward silence was in the house as soon as Gabriella walked into the house. Sharpay's black hoodie was wrapped tightly around her.

Troy and the gang wide awake watching Superbad. Nobody said a word.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Shar. Night." Gabriella waved and walked upstairs.

Sharpay sighed and plopped onto the couch next to Kelsi. "I don't wanna go back to LA." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: _You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say that it's too late to apologize! _Haha, jamming right there. Well anywho, please review! Oh snap, that rhymes. :)**


	17. Reality Sets In Quick

"You're way to beautiful girl, that's why it'll never work..." Troy sang while he played his Xbox.

"Troy, where's my pink Converse?" Sharpay asked, walking into the living room.

He rolled his eyes. "Why is it that you always come to me, when you're missing shoes?" he asked. "Shit." he cursed as he dropped the controller.

"Because you're my shoe guy. Now where are they?"

He pointed upstairs.

She groaned and ran upstairs. "Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know?..." Troy sang as he thought everyone was upstairs. He groaned as he felt a small body jump on top of him. He looked over to see a smiling Kayla. "Hey Kay." he smiled.

"Hi!" she said, sitting in his lap. He let out a lighthearted laugh and continued his game.

"Where's your Mommy Kay?" Sharpay asked, walking back into the living room.

Kayla shook her head.

Sharpay let out a huff and dialed Gabriella's cell.

_"Hello?"_

"Where are you Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

_"Apartment looking."_ Gabriella whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

_"Because I'm talking to one of the apartment manager's Shar."_ Gabriella gritted through her teeth.

"Ohh! My bad, my bad. call me when you're done." Sharpay said.

_"Ok, bye."_

"Toddles." Sharpay pressed the 'End' button on the phone and layed back.

"Where is she?" Troy asked.

"Apartment looking." Sharpay answered.

"Cool." Troy said.

Sharpay looked at him astonished. "What? You're not even sad that she's not going back to LA with us?"

He shrugged. "You can't force a person to do anything." he replied.

"You bastard. Least I know I was in the wrong, but you. You are really just as conceited as Gabriella says."

He paused his game and looked at her angrily. "Kay, why don't you go upstairs and see what Kelsi's doing."

"K!" she said, running to the stairs.

"You have the nerve to call me conceited!?" he yelled.

"Yes, I do! Do you even care that Gabriella, the girl we all know you love and your daughter aren't coming back home with you?! Or has Candice been putting thought's into your head?!" she yelled.

"Why do you people always put Candice in arguments? What has she done?"

Sharpay threw her hand's in the air. "Troy, even though I liked Candice at first, you never would've been acting this way if she wasn't with you. And then you make it ok for her to talk shit to the Mother of your child?"

"I didn't make it ok for her last night." he said, breathing heavily.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you tell Candice something?"

"You didn't tell Candice anything, either!" he yelled.

"No, I didn't, but I also apologized to Gabriella and she's not my girlfriend. What have you done, really? Sit her, make-out with Candice, barely acknowledge your kid and not say a word to Gabriella? Wow, Troy, wow." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"None of those are true." he said.

"Yes, they are and you know it. Instead of acting like a complete jackass, just be a man and admit that you're wrong."

They both turned their head's to the door when Candice walked in. "Hey!" she squealed running to Troy.

Sharpay looked at him disgusted and walked upstairs.

-----

"As you can tell, this is a condo, not an apartment. It has 3 bedrooms, two baths, washer and dryer are included and the building's brand new." The building manager smiled.

"I love it, but how much would it cost a month?" Gabriella asked.

"About $250 a month. That includes HOA, which is $30 to make sure the neighborhood is kept clean and safe and your $15 dollar underground parking pass."

Gabriella's mouth dropped. "Are you serious? That's an amazing deal!"

The manager laughed and nodded. "Here at Welshire Condo's we believe living in luxury should not cost thousand's of dollar's."

"You looked at my credit, so would I be able to afford it?" Gabriella asked, nervously.

"Oh yes, of course."

Gabriella looked around the condo in awe. She loved it, she really did.

"You know we have other offer's on this condo. So if I were you, I'd pick if this is what you want now." The manager smiled. She seemed genuinely nice, rather than some of the other building manager's Gabriella had spoken to.

"I..I'll take it." Gabriella smiled.

"Great. Let's go back to my office to discuss things."

-----

**Flashback**

_"Oh my god, Troy look at that house!" Gabriella said, amazed as Troy drove past one of the most high class neighborhood's in Albuquerque. "I want one just like that!" _

_Troy smiled. "When we get married, I'll buy you one just like that." he said. _

_She arched a brow. "What makes you so sure, you'll be able to buy a house like that?" she asked. _

_"I'll be in the NBA babe." he said. _

_She rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "Well, if you go into the NBA you can add a really nice black mustang for me."_

_He smirked. "Anything for you tuts."_

**End Of Flashback**

"Daddy?" Kayla asked innocently.

"Hmm?" he moaned. He and Candice were asleep on the couch.

"I go potty." she said.

"Go." he muttered.

"In bwed." Kayla finished. She was taking her normal evening nap when it happened.

His eyes popped out of his head and he quickly sat up. "What?" He ran upstairs to his room and groaned as he saw a puddle in the bed. "Kayla." he said, angrily.

She stood behind him, sadly and on the brink of tears. "I sworry." she said, softly.

He sighed and continued to take the bed sheets off. After he was done, he looked at a sobbing Kayla. "Now we have to get you a new pair of clothes." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a small white and red stripped long-sleeved dress for her. "Let's get you changed."

"I say sworry." Kayla said after he was done changing her.

"It's ok Kayla." he said, pulling her hair into a half-up half-down do.

She nodded and wrapped her small arms around his neck. He laughed lightly and hugged her back. "I wove you Daddy." she said.

He felt sadness wash over him. It finally hit him, then and there that in four days he would have to leave her. Her and Gabriella. Then woman that he truly did love, but was scared to admit it or say it. He felt his eyes get glossy. "I love you too Kay."

-----

"Holy shit!" Sharpay gasped as Gabriella showed her the brochure of the condo. "Holy shit!" she repeated again.

Gabriella laughed. "That's what I thought when I first saw it." she said.

"No offense, but how the hell did you afford this?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella laughed, once again. "They said, my credit was good, I'm making more money at my new job and it only cost $250 a month."

"God, damn can I move in with you?" Sharpay laughed.

"Aw Shar, if only you didn't have to go back to LA." Gabriella sighed playfully and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Sharpay sighed. "I know, right." she said, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "I can't believe that in four days we'll be gone." she said, sadly.

Gabriella nodded. "I know. The past 4 weeks have been crazy."

"Yeppers. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Same."

The sad moment was interrupted when a squealing Kayla came down the stairs with Troy following her.

A small smiled appeared on Gabriella's face.

"I'm gonna go see what Zeke's up to." Sharpay said, wanting to leave the 3 alone. She ran out the front door.

"I got you!" Troy said, in a fake monster voice. He flipped her onto his shoulder and began to tickle her.

Gabriella laughed as Kayla wiggled out of Troy's grip and ran behind her leg.

"Mommy run!" Kayla giggled. She let out a squeal as Troy picked her back up.

"Ok, Daddy's tired." Troy said, setting the small girl on the counter. He walked over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"I go pwark!" Kayla cheered.

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other, but quickly looked away as they felt hint's of embarrassment.

"Um, sure." Gabriella said. She looked at Troy, finally, pleadingly.

"Yeah, that sound fu-" he was cut off when Candice walked into the kitchen.

"Troy, I was thinking that we should go to the mall." she said.

He looked at Kayla and Gabriella, sadly. "Um..I..uh." he stuttered.

Gabriella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Go, put some shoe's on Kay. We'll go." She helped the toddler off of the counter and glared at Troy. "Bastard." she muttered, following Kayla.

Troy sighed and rested his body against the counter.

"What's wrong Troysie?" Candice asked.

He shook his head. "You should go home Candice. I'll call you later."

"What?"

"Candice, you heard me. Now, just go."

She giggled and ran a hand up his thigh. "We can have fun though."

He quickly moved her hand. "What the hell? My kid and friends are in the house, right now."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Call me when you're not pms'ing." she said, grabbing her purse off of the dining table.

Troy sighed and looked down. He felt horrible.

"Do you even like, Candice?" Kelsi asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Not now Kelsi!" he replied, frustrated.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be with your daughter and the woman you really do love, right now? Oh right, you're such an ass, you couldn't decide on whether or not to go with your own daughter or stay with some chick. Woah." she shook her head and walked out back where Taylor was sitting.

He groaned. "Dammit." he said, kicking one of the cabinet's.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks, as always for the reviews and alerts on the last chapter. Review please! xxx**


	18. How Red Turns To Blue

"Oh my god, only 3 more days!" Sharpay gasped as she looked at the calendar that was set on the refrigerator.

Kelsi and Taylor awed in usion. "I'm gonna miss Albuquerque." Taylor said, sadly.

"I know. I oddly love it here. I love the desert, the cactus, the history, the great Mexican food restaurants, my family-" Zeke blabbered.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "We get it Zeke."

"Grr, feisty thing aren't we?" he said.

She arched and brow and smirked. "Oh, you know it." she replied, seductively.

"Ok, as these two practically have sex, I was thinking that we should all invite over our parent's ya'know, before we leave." Ryan suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Kelsi squealed. "We can have it tonight!"

A bunch of _I'm in's_ were heard around the dining room/kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" Gabriella said, walking in, wearing her pj's; a white tank top and red pants with white stars all over them and her hair was left down with her natural wave.

"Hey, Gabs. We're having a party tonight, so look nice." Kelsi said.

"Oh, cool for what?" Gabriella asked, sitting next to Taylor.

"The parent's." Jason shrugged.

Gabriella laughed. "Awesome."

"You're very happy this morning. Is something up?" Chad asked.

Gabriella sighed in content. "I just happened to indulge in one of the greatest movie's last night after dropping off Kayla at my cousin's house. The Notebook."

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi squealed. "Oh my god!" Taylor cheered.

"Oh my god, why can't I hear?" Chad said, mockingly.

Taylor glared at him from across the table.

"I'll never get why almost every girl loves that movie." Zeke said.

"Um, maybe 'cause Ryan Gosling is hot, it's amazingly sweet and every girl want's a love like what Allie and Noah had." Gabriella said, sighing dreamily.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to puke." Ryan said.

"Shut up Ry!"

"Gabs, I thought you have work today?" Jason asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"They're giving me, until next Monday to start since I have to pack and stuff."

"Oh, that's cool. So you're coming back to LA with us so Kayla can be with Troy?" Jason said, completely unaware of anything that was going on.

Kelsi kicked him under the table and glared at him.

"Actually, no. I found a condo in downtown." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh, sorry." Jason said, blushing.

"I'll get it!" Sharpay sang as the doorbell. "Good morn-Candice?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Hello, Sharpay. Is Troy awake yet?" Candice asked, pushing past Sharpay. She set her white LV purse on the couch and took off her white coat.

"Uh, I don't know." Sharpay said, awkwardly. She let out a low groan as Candice walked into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone!" Candice smiled, sitting where Sharpay was sitting.

They all sat there silent as Gabriella looked as if she was turning red. She_ really_ didn't like Candice.

"Gotta go get Troy." Sharpay muttered, running upstairs.

"So, is anyone gonna offer me breakfast?" Candice laughed.

-----

"Troy, wake up!" Sharpay pleaded, shaking him.

"What?" he muttered.

"Candice, is here and Gabriella is turning red." she cried.

Troy opened an eye. "Hmm?"

She sighed. "Please, just come quick."

"Ok, just let me put some clothes on and brush my teeth." he said, blushing.

She made a disgusting face. "Ew, you sleep naked?" she asked.

"In my boxer's." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, ew hurry!" she said, running out of the room.

"God dammit, what is up with me and chicks?" Troy cried, throwing on a pair of jeans and a blue "Bruins" tee. He quickly brushed his teeth.

**Flashback**

_"So, Troy I was thinking, maybe tonight we could go watch a movie?" Rachel Noah's asked, shyly as she stood by his locker._

_Troy looked at her as if she was crazy. "I have a girlfriend." he said in a 'duh' tone._

_Rachel laughed. "You're still with that Montez girl?"_

_"Yeah so, what's the big deal?" he asked, putting his 'French II' book away._

_"Well, you know. She's Gabriella Montez. The brainey and quite dorky girl. Hell, who else is getting an A in Algebra II?" she asked._

_Troy rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "People who have brains." he replied._

_Rachel glanced over to see Gabriella walking over. She was looking for something in her bag. "Troy?" Rachel asked._

_"Wh-" he stood there shocked as she pressed her lips onto his. He glanced over to see a pale Gabriella looking straight at the two. He pushed Rachel away quickly. "What the hell?!" he said, angrily._

_"What?" she asked, innocently. She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and smiled._

_He shook his head and ran after Gabriella. She had just came back from dance by the look of her outfit. "Gabs, wait up!" he called out._

_She shook her head and ran out of the building. School had gotten out less than 20 minutes ago. "Don't touch me." she said, as he grabbed hold of her hand. _

_"Gab_**s**_, what you saw back there, I swear was nothing. She kissed me." he pleaded._

_She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Troy, thats what every guy says. Why would you do that to me?" she asked._

_"I didn't do anything. I swear she kissed me." _

_"Save it. Tell it to someone who gives a damn." she said, approaching her car. _

_He sighed and stood in front of her car. "I'm not gonna let you go." he said._

_She let out a huff. "Move Troy. Rachel's probably waiting for you. Why don't you go feel her up some more." _

_He shook his head and cupped her face. "Gabriella, do you trust me?" he asked. _

_She looked at him sadly. "I don't know. Should I?" she asked. _

_"Yes, you should. You know I would never kiss Rachel and Rachel? Really? Don't you think if I were gonna kiss another girl I would do it with someone who is actually hot?" he said, amused._

_She laughed. "God, I hate you Bolton." _

_He smiled. "I hate you too Gabs." he said, pulling her into a hug._

**End Of Flashback**

Troy ran downstairs to see Gabriella staring down a giggling Candice. "Shit." he breathed as Candice noticed him.

"Hey, Troysie. Good morning."

"Wh..What are you, um doing here?" he asked, walking over to the table.

"Oh, you know I'm here to talk to all of my friends and to see you."

All eyes turned to a laughing Gabriella. She soon began to choke on her orange juice. Her eyes began to water as she tried holding in her fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Candice asked.

Gabriella coughed and laughed. "Oh, I don't know. It just makes me laugh, how you actually think that these people are your friends." she smirked.

"Girl fight." Chad sang.

"And you think these people are your friends?" Candice laughed.

"You know what? I actually do. And it's ok, you can be their friend, but atleast I know that I'll never be the bitchy friend." Gabriella smiled arrogantly.

Everyone was sitting there, listening intently.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find a house or a job, baglady?" Candice asked.

Gabriella laughed. "Wow, where have you been? Shouldn't a friend know everything that's going on?"

Candice was beginning to get angrier. "You're just mad because I'm dating the man, that you're so in love with. Hell, who doesn't know that you're completely obsessed with him? You wish that you would've just had the guts and been a woman to tell him that you were pregnant with his might I say, bastard child. Who know's you three could've lived a happy life, but now we'll never know since he's my boyfriend." she arched a brow and smirked arrogantly.

"Holy shit." Ryan muttered.

Troy as did everyone else turned pale and looked as if they just shit themselves.

Gabriella looked like she was breathing fire. "Don't bring my daughter into this you slut!"

"Why? You know, that little girl of your's sure is sweet, it makes me excited to think that I may one of these day's get to be your daughter's step-mom. Hell, I could make a better Mom to that girl, if I wanted to if you compare you're lack of caring for her."

Gabriella shook her head. "Does it make you happy to know that you're a dumb bitch? Well, guess what you've gotten everything that you've wanted. You made your point that I can't even reply, nobody of course is gonna say anything other then me and of course the all mighty one that everyone makes it out to be. You got the guy who I_ used_ to love." she said glaring at a sad looking Troy. "I'm gonna go pack." she said, walking toward the stairs.

"Gabs, don't." Troy said, grabbing her arm.

She looked at him tearfully. "Let go of me." she whimpered, knowing she couldn't escape his strong hands and grip.

"No." he said dragging her outside the front door.

"My god, never have I met someone so obnoxious as her." Candice huffed, pouring strawberries on top of her pancakes.

Everyone glanced at each other sadly.

-----

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked harshly as they stood on the far side of the house.

"Why the hell, must you always start something when Candice is over here?" he asked.

"I didn't start anything!" she said, crossing her arms.

"What the fuck? You're gonna stand here and lie to my face?" he yelled.

She flinched and backed up onto the wall. "I'm not lying, Troy! Sorry, but last time I checked here in America I am free to express my feelings and opinions!"

He shook his head and laughed sarcastically. "Wow, what grade are you in? 3rd?"

"Maybe, I am." she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me, Gabriella why do you hate Candice so much?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're seriously gonna ask me that question? She sat there and talked shit about my daughter being a bastard and my parenting skills, which she has no clue about!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't make that smartass comment earlier she wouldn't of had to reply."

"Why are you taking her side!? You can't even grow a few balls and stand up for your daughter and me!"

"Because Gabriella! You make it hard for someone to want to stand up for you! You're always the one who start's it!"

She rolled her eyes and looked up to hold in the tears that were about to fall. "Well, the least you can do is stand up for your own daughter. I'm starting to question, do you even care about Kayla or is she just some type of little person who is fun for a while then you just flick her off?"

He looked at her bewildered. "Well, aren't you a hypocrite. You're actually gonna tell other people to not bring Kayla into anything and look at you now. And to answer your question, I do care about Kayla, although you know it's gonna take a while for me to know her after 3 years of me not being in her life." he said, arrogantly.

"Haven't we moved passed that?" Gabriella yelled. "Everyone know's that I lied and I'm the whoss and the bitch for not telling you. Shit, even I can admit it. But you..you just sit and act like everything's ok. 'Oh, I'm Troy, I play for the great UCLA Bruin's, I'm gonna get millions of dollar's when I go into the NBA, I'm good-looking and everyone loves me.'"

Troy looked at her threw his bangs and ran a hand threw his hair. "Wow, Gabriella, wow you know what? I will always be happy that you didn't tell me to be honest. It gave me a chance to see other things and to see what a real bitch you are."

"Hmm, same Bolton." she smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to pack."

Troy didn't know what came over him, but found himself kissing her on the lip's roughly.

She stood there slightly taken back, but soon found herself, kissing him back.

He slid his strong arms around her small waist, bringing her closer and pushed her against the house.

She ran her hand's threw his naturally soft hair as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She instantly let him in.

Neither had no control over what was going on. It was as if they were in a drunken state. Both of their minds were telling them to stop, that this was wrong but neither could stop. It was as if both of them wanted this. Well, in reality they did, but both were too stubborn to tell.

She let out a soft moan as he began to nip at her neck.

-----

"Where are they? They've been gone for like an hour now." Sharpay sighed.

They sent Candice out of the house a while ago and lied to her saying that they'd have Troy call her later.

"I don't know, but both were pretty mad." Zeke said.

"Oh, man I know. I wonder what they're taking about."

"Who know's." Kelsi shrugged.

"Maybe, they went out for ice cream." Jason said, staring off into space.

They all looked him and rolled their eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Whatever."

"Maybe they went to go pick up Kayla." Chad suggested.

"No, they're not picking her up until Thursday, a day before we leave." Sharpay said.

"How do you know all these things?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, I am the gossip queen! I know everything!" Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Something everyone should be jealous of." he said sarcastically.

Sharpay let out a small squeal as the front door squeal.

Taylor hit her and muttered "Shut up."

Troy and Gabriella walked in awkwardly. "I..I'm gonna go shower." Gabriella muttered, turning red.

"Um, I'll be in the other shower." Troy said, quickly walking up the stairs.

"What the hell?" Sharpay yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snaps, two chapters in one day? Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon! Please review! xx**


	19. Quickie Talk

"Listen Montez you're going to tell me what happened with you and Troy earlier or else." Sharpay warned as she walked into the bathroom where Gabriella and Taylor were getting dressed for the party.

"Shar, I'm not gonna tell you." Gabriella said, straightening her hair.

"Well, I wanna know to." Taylor said in a baby voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What went on between me and Troy is none of your guy's business." she said.

"I'll find out ya'know." Sharpay said.

Gabriella laughed lightly. "Have fun."

"Just answer this, are you and Troy together?" Taylor asked, painting her nails.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Did you guys fight?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella looked her and rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" she said, setting the flat iron down.

"Hmm, let me think, let me think." Sharpay said walking back and forth in the rather large bathroom. Her breath hitched as she saw a small brownish-purple mark on Gabriella's neck. "Oh my fucking god." she said.

Taylor and Gabriella looked at her oddly. "What?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay went behind Gabriella and pulled her hair back. "Looks like we all know what you and Troy did outside." she laughed.

Gabriella went red and removed her hair from Sharpay's grip. She walked out of the bathroom and tried shutting the door to her bedroom, but didn't succeed and Sharpay, Taylor and a new Kelsi walked in.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked.

"Troy and Gabriella made out." Sharpay said, obviously amused.

"We didn't make out. It was nothing." Gabriella said, slipping on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Gabs, he left you a mark! That's something!" Taylor said a little too loud.

Gabriella shushed her. "It was a spure of the moment thing." she said, pulling a black baby-doll top on.

"Spure of the moment, my ass! Did you do anything else?" Sharpay asked sitting on the bed.

Gabriella stood there quiet and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Oh my god! You guy's had sex. Didn't you?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella slightly nodded. She knew there was no way in hell the three would leave her alone if she didn't tell.

"What?!" Sharpay yelled. Her mouth dropped as far as it could go.

Gabriella sighed and slid down onto the floor. "We had sex." she muttered.

"How? What?" Sharpay asked, still in shock.

"If I tell you guys, you have to swear you won't say a word to the guys. I trust you guys." Gabriella said.

"We promise we won't say anything." Taylor said.

Gabriella nodded and let out a breath. "Ok, well when we were done yelling at each other, he kissed me. At first I was like 'What the hell?', but then I started kissing him back and well it lead into you know what." she said, softly.

"You guys did it on the ground?" Kelsi asked. She looked as if she was thinking a little too hard.

Gabriella laughed lightly. "No, we didn't. We did the _other_ way if you know what I mean." she said, not wanting to get into too much detail.

"Did it feel good?" Taylor asked. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she asked.

Gabriella smiled and shrugged. "It felt...nice."

"Oh snaps, you love him" Taylor giggled, falling back onto the bed.

"So it was like a quickie?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah."

Sharpay squealed and engulfed Gabriella into a hug. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe it." Gabriella laughed.

"Neither can I, really."

"We're you guys safe? As in protection." Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Oh, of course."

"Ok, good. Neither of you are ready for more babies." Taylor said, putting a hand on her heart.

"You guy's didn't talk afterwards?" Sharpay asked.

"It was way to awkward." Gabriella replied.

"Well, we'll talk about all this later, but now we have to get ready. My Mother called me and is already on her way. The joy really." Kelsi said.

They all laughed in usion.

"One more question, though. How big was Troy's thing?" Sharpay asked.

"What's up with you and guy's fruit cups, seriously?" Taylor asked.

"Um, for your information, I'm asking about his banana, not the blueberries!" Sharpay said in defense.

Gabriella laughed. "I didn't look at it. His shirt was blocking it."

"Well, did it feel long?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh lord, you're such a perv Shar." Taylor said.

"It's called curiosity!"

"Whatever." Gabriella smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"We live sad lives." Kelsi sighed.

-----

"Dude, what went down between you and Gabs today?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing." Troy answered, starring at the living room wood floor.

"No, something did. Just tell us, come on." Jason pleaded.

Troy rolled his eyes and layed back onto the couch.

"I'm not gonna tell you guy's, so have fun." Chad stared at him closely.

"Troy, do you know how to play 5 & 5?" he asked.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, we're gonna play. First Question: What month were you born?"

"March."

"What's your Mom's name?"

"Sarah."

"Have you ever had a dog?"

"Yes."

"What was it's name?"

"Annie."

"How old were you, when you lost your virginity?"

"16."

"Did you and Gabi, have sex earlier?"

"Yes." Troy answered. It took him a while comprehend what he just said. "I mean, no. Uh." he said, blushing madly.

All the guys hollered. "No way!" Zeke laughed.

"Ugh, damn you Chad!" Troy scolded.

"What? It's not my fault that you and Gabriella had a quickie outside." Chad said, laughing.

Troy rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What's a quickie?" Jason asked.

"When you get straight to the point, if you know what I mean." Ryan replied.

Jason sat there for a while, trying to understand. His mouth dropped, when he finally got it. "You and Gabriella bumped car's outside?!" he yelled.

Troy shushed him quickly, knowing that she and the other girl's were upstairs. "My god, you guys are loud!"

"Man, this is huge. Are you guys together?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head.

"Did you guy's talk afterwards?"

He shook his head, once again.

"What do you mean you guys didn't talk? Did you talk during the orgasm or anything?" Ryan asked.

Troy gave a disgusted look. "Why do you guy's want to know?"

"Uh, because we're your friends?" Chad said.

"Well, you guy's are gonna have to figure all that on your own, 'cause I'm not telling." Troy said, smirking.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna cry. Troy. My growing boy." Zeke laughed.

Troy rolled his eyes, but instantly felt his stomach drop as the girl's walked down the stairs.

Everyone except Troy and Gabriella were trying to hold in laughter.

"So, Troy how are you? Haven't talked to you in a while." Taylor said, sitting next to him.

"I'm, uh, good." he replied, nervously.

"Oh, we all know you're good. _Real _good." she laughed.

Troy gave her a confused look. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Taylor." Gabriella warned.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You guys are no fun."

"What's an orgasm?" Jason asked. He was sitting there for a while with a puzzled face.

Troy and Gabriella felt their faces grow hot and red.

"Oh, I'll tell you!" Sharpay laughed. "It's when you feel real pleasure after doing the nasties...Or any other thing." she said, catching Gabriella's death glare.

They all sat there in an awkward silence, until Zeke couldn't hold it in longer. "Ugh, I hate this! Troy and Gabriella we all know that you did the rudies real quick outside. You can tell us! I'm dying to talk about it!" he said, breathing heavily.

"What the fuck? Are you a girl or something?" Sharpay yelled, thumping him on the head. "We have to play it cool!"

"You guy's had an intercourse? What?" Chad asked, trying to sounds suprised.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Shut it."

"Dude, least I shut my pant's." Chad said, laughing.

"Well, let's stop the foreplay. How did it happen?" Kelsi asked, sitting in Jason's lap.

"Oh my god, this is totally like that one episode of Friends!" Sharpay squealed.

They all rolled their eyes and turned back to Gabriella and Troy, who looked like they were about to shit themselves.

"Well, come on! I still have to change my shirt, before the parent's get here!" Sharpay said, anxiously.

"There's um nothing to tell." Gabriella said.

"Fine, we'll make the question's. Who came onto who?" Taylor asked.

Troy and Gabriella glanced back at each other nervously. "I..I did." Troy stuttered.

"Damn! I would've thought Gabriella would've been the feisty one!" Ryan gasped.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella, sit next to Troy. My contact's hurt when I have to look back and forth." Kelsi smiled.

Gabriella just wanted to get this done and over with quickly as possible. She walked over and sat as far as she could from Troy, which wasn't good considering the couch is a love seat.

"Who attacked one another's or their pant's first?" Sharpay asked.

The two shrugged.

"What is this?" Sharpay asked, shrugging. "Just answer the question."

Gabriella pointed to Troy.

"Wh..What? I did? You practically attacked my belt!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella's mouth dropped."I did? We were kissing for like 2 minutes before you moved to my pant's!"

"We are good!" Sharpay said, proudly.

"Oh bull, Gabriella! You were basically begging for me!" Troy yelled.

"God, where's popcorn when you need it?" Ryan muttered.

"Don't get too cocky, now Troy!" Gabriella smirked.

"See there you go again! Doing that smirk thing! It drives me crazy!" Troy sighed.

"Wow, Troy does my smirk turn you on or something? Oh right it does, cause we wouldn't be in this mess if it didn't!"

"Yes, Gabriella it turns me on so much, I nearly want to pull your pant's down!" Troy said, sarcastically.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I would even have sex with you!"

"Hm, well guess what? You did."

Gabriella groaned. "Well, I don't know what I was thinking!"

Troy smirked. "Same hun, but might I say you were good. Just like in high school."

"Oh, really? Well isn't that good to know. You know what? It disgust me that I would even touch you after what you and that tramp have been doing. Oh my god, what is Candice gonna say when I tell her this?" Gabriella smiled arrogantly.

"You're not gonna tell her!" Troy warned.

"The hell I'm not!"

"See, there you go again bringing Candice into everything! I'm beginning to think that you're jealous of her!"

Gabriella arched a brow. "Jealous of what? Her bitchy personality, the fact that she has no respect for anyone and how she get's to fuck you everyday? Sorry, but no."

"Bullshit Gabriella. Just admit it you love me and you've never stopped! 'Cause if you didn't you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of something so small!"

"God, you're such a dick!" she scoffed. "Even if I did love you, trust me I sure as hell don't now!" she yelled, stomping up the stairs.

"Well, that's just great! Because I don't love you either, never have, never will!" he yelled, walking out of the house.

Everyone flinched as the front door slammed. They all sat there stunned.

"Holy shit." Chad breathed.

There was a silence across the room.

"Are we still having the party?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Sharpay said, running up the stairs.

-----

"Gabs, stop." Sharpay said, softly as Gabriella was packing roughly.

"I'm not staying here Shar! I hate him." Gabriella cried.

"You don't hate him. You're angry with him." Sharpay said, grabbing her arm.

"Why did I have to have sex with him? He has Candice. I was just a quickie." Gabriella sobbed plopping onto the bed.

Sharpay cupped her face. "Because you love him and no matter how much you deny it you wanted it to happen. Troy did too, trust me. You both are just so stubborn you'll never admit it."

Gabriella shook her head. "I feel like such a whore. I slept with another girl's guy."

Sharpay shrugged. "So what? Troy isn't some guy off the street, who's been married for years. We're talking about Troy. Troy the guy you love. The guy who's been dating some chick from a club for 3 days!"

"He doesn't love me." Gabriella said, sadly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Bull Gabs. He totally does. He's admitted it to Zeke and everything. What you need to do is, just go tell him. Tell him how you feel. Until you do, you and him are always going to act this way toward each other. And remember you guy's have a daughter together."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "You're a good friend you know that?"

Sharpay stood up and straightened her shirt. "Well, what can I say?" she laughed. "You gonna come party with the oh so great ancient people?" she asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't feel so well. I'll stay up here and watch The Notebook or something like that."

Sharpay gasped. "No! Us girl's will watch The Notebook downstairs. It's 7:52p.m. now so at 12:00a.m. I shall have the grannies out by then. Be in you pajamas's!"

Gabriella laughed. "Ok, deal."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I liked this chapter for some reason. -sigh- me and my dirty mind. lol hope you guy's liked it! Please review:) xxx**


	20. Just When Things Get Good

"I wanna be Allie." Sharpay cried, as all the girl's sat around the living room. She sniffled and whipped away her tears.

"I know. Noah, when will you find me?" Taylor sobbed.

"How come when Allie and Noah sleep together, they're not yelling at each other?" Gabriella sniffled.

"Because they know that they love each other." Kelsi wept.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and licked her vanilla ice cream covered spoon. "Let's just face it, we'll never have a love like Allie and Noah." she said.

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned.

They all turned to the door when someone walked in.

Gabriella quickly turned away when Troy walked in.

"Troy, it's 1:30 in the morning! Where have you been? I had to tell your parent's that you were stuck in traffic like 18 times!" Sharpay yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "Shar, don't start. I'm here now, so relax." he sighed, putting his jacket on the coat rack.

"Whatev. Now where were you?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked. He didn't notice a silent Gabriella, who was sitting in the corner of the couch.

"Uh, are you the one who had to entertain your parent's?" Sharpay yelled. When he didn't answer she smiled victoriously. "Hm, didn't think so. Now where were you?"

"I was at Candice's house." he answered.

Gabriella cursed herself silently when she dropped her spoon.

Confusion washed over Troy's face. He looked over the couch to see Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi trying to creep down and hide. He sighed and laughed sarcastically. "Haha, what is this listen to people's conversations's day?" he asked.

The three sat up and stood there nervously.

"Don't pay attention to them! What the hell were you doing at Candice's all night?" Sharpay asked.

Troy glanced at a nervously looking Gabriella from the corner of his eye and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "We talked." he said.

"You slept with her didn't you? You didn't tell her about you having sex with Gabriella?" Sharpay yelled.

He shrugged. "There's nothing to tell. Me and Gabriella both agreed that having sex together was a complete mistake."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Still! You still haven't grown the balls to tell the girl who you supposedly like that you slept with her enemy?"

"Shar, it's ok. I'm cool with it. Troy's right, we did saw that." Gabriella said, softly. "I'm gonna go to bed, though." She waved and sauntered up the stairs.

"You are so lucky Bolton." Sharpay warned.

Taylor and Kelsi glared at him and went upstairs.

He sighed and fell back onto the couch.

-----

"Oh, if it isn't cheating Bolton." Sharpay said, spreading jam over her bagel.

Troy rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table. "I didn't cheat Sharpay."

She scoffed. "Don't talk BS to me Troy. Whether or not, having a quickie is percepted as cheating in my book. And you know what I don't get. Why the hell would you cheat on the girl who we all know you can't stand with the girl you're totally in love with and then go back to the girl who you can't stand." She paused for a moment, to think. "I'll never get you Troy Bolton. You're so damn stubborn."

"Shar, why must you always give me lectures?" he asked.

"Because I'm your friend. I'm doing what's right. Hell, I'm saying all the right things. Now listen. You either tell Candice about you and Gabriella, or I will." she warned.

"No! You only want to tell her so that me and Gabriella will get back together again." he said, angrily.

"Troy, you don't even like Candice! Do you even notice the look you give when you see her or anything comes up about her good or bad. Just face it, the only reason you're going out with Candice is because you don't think Gabriella loves you and that crushes you. I'm not a fucking jackass Troy! I acted like I didn't see you listening at the club those nights ago when Gabriella said that nothing would ever happen between you two. You looked hurt and sad. You love her! You do! Why are you so scared to admit it?"

He shook his head and got up from the table.

She stood in front of him. "Why Troy?" she asked.

"God dammit Sharpay! Don't you get it? Gabriella doesn't love me! I have tried to find the guts to tell her how much I love her, but then everytime I hear her telling you or someone else that she doesn't love me. Why the fuck do you think I kissed her yesterday? I did it because I wanted her so bad. When we're fighting it makes me think about us in high school, how we'd always bitch and nag at each other. When Candice came along, I was sad. Like you said, I heard Gabriella saying that we'd never work. That crushed my heart. I just needed someone there to make me feel better. When I found out about Kayla. In a way, I was so happy. I thought that'd be another sign that me and Gabriella were supposed to be together, but look at us now." He shook passed a shocked Sharpay and walked out the door.

"Hey, what was all the yelling down here?" A groggy Gabriella asked, coming down the stairs.

"Nothing." Sharpay lied, plastering a fake smile on her face.

-----

"What the fuck? I have 4 children?" Chad said, as everyone excluding Troy sat around the dining table playing LIFE.

Gabriella laughed. "It's amazing how I have the best life out of all of you. I graduated college, got married, I work as a doctor and I have only 1 kid. Damn." she smiled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Zeke, you have knocked me up too many times. We have 6 children."

"Well, what can I say? My downstairs is quite amazing." he said, proudly.

"Trust me, it's not." she muttered.

"Jason, we only have a dog." Kelsi cried.

Jason gasped. "I wanted a dog, remember? It's destiny!" he squealed.

"You're such a girl, you know that?"

He stuck his tongue out and wrapped an arm around the green eyed girl.

"Hello everyone." Troy smiled, walking into the house.

"Woah, did Troy just walk into a room happy? I am shocked, really." Ryan said.

Troy laughed lightly and sat next to Gabriella. "Why can't I be happy? After all I got courtside seat's for a Laker's game." he said holding up the tickets.

Chad's mouth dropped. "Oh snaps! Are those real?" he asked.

"Yes, they are. I went over to my parent's for a bit and my Dad said he wanted to give these to us guy's."

Jason let out a squeal, as did Zeke.

"Shut it." Sharpay snapped.

"Don't be jealous that I'm going to a Laker's game and your not." Zeke said, playfully.

She giggled. "I'm not baby." she said kissing him roughly.

"Ew, seriously, it's not fun seeing your sister play tongues with a guy." Ryan said, disgusted.

"Whatever." Sharpay muttered. She mouthed 'talk to her' to Troy and nodded toward Gabriella who was spinning the wheel on the game.

He rolled his eyes and nodded slightly. "So, Gabriella. How's life?" he asked, not knowing what to say.

The two were still awkward toward each other.

She smiled weakly at him. "Um, not much. Playing LIFE. You?" she laughed, moving her car over 3 spots.

He shrugged. "Uh, same. I got my car washed this morning." He mentally kicked himself at how dumb that was.

She laughed. "That's nice to know. Although your car, did need some cleaning no offense."

He gasped playfully. "My car, needed cleaning. Have you looked at your's lately?" he asked.

She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

_I am good_ Sharpay thought.

2 HOURS LATER

"Oh my god, Troy stop!" Gabriella yelled as he chased her around the frontyard with the water hose.

"Aw, come on Gabs, we're washing your car." he laughed.

The gang watched from inside.

"Aw, they're flirting." Kelsi cooed.

"I know!" Sharpay squealed.

"Damn. Troy without a shirt on is hot. I never realized how gracious his body is." Taylor said, in aw.

"And we have another Troy, lover." Zeke said.

Gabriella screamed and ran to the other side of her car. "My shirt's white!" she gasped, noticing how her bra was shown clearly.

He laughed and threw her over his shoulder. "Damn, do you have any meat on you?" he asked, playfully.

"I do Pilates, I'll have you know and don't forget we have to go pick up Kayla a today. She's homesick as my cousin would say. Now put me down, I'm getting dizzy." she giggled.

"Ok and what's the magic word?" he sang, walking up and down the pavements.

"Please, Troysie?" she asked.

"Say, 'Troy Bolton is the hottest guy to ever walk this global warming earth'"

"I only speak the truth Troy." she teased.

"Oh really? Well you have now hurt my feeling's Montez." he said, setting her down.

"Whatever get's you to put me down." she laughed.

Their heads turned to the street as a skretch was heard.

"Candice." Troy breathed.

"Troysie!" Candice squealed. Her Burberry coat went to her knees while she wore red LV pumps.

"I'm gonna go inside." Gabriella muttered.

"No, stay here." Troy said.

She sighed and nodded.

"Hey, Troysie. I haven't seen you in like forever." Candice said.

"I just saw you earlier this morning." Troy said, confused.

"I know, but that's a long time." She turned to see a awkward looking Gabriella standing there. "Oh sorry bitch. I didn't notice you, 'cause normally you have some smartass comment, by now." she smirked.

"Well, she didn't say anything now Candice. So just leave it." Troy said.

Candice's mouth dropped. "You're sticking up for her?"

"I'm not sticking up for anyone, I just don't wanna hear anymore bitching from the two of you."

"Well, come on Troysie, we have to go shopping." Candice said, grabbing his hand.

"Oh, yeah shopping, I totally forgot." he laughed.

Gabriella's mouth dropped. "Troy, we have to go pick up Kayla in like an hour." she said.

He sighed and twirled out of Candice's grip. "Shit, I forgot. Just tell Kay, that I'll see her later."

"No, I'm not! You said, that you would come with me. Mind you that Kayla is your daughter!" she yelled. She grew angrier as she saw confusion was over his face. "Fuck it Troy. Do whatever the fuck you want." she yelled, walking back inside the house.

He sighed. "Shit." he muttered.

"She is such a spazz. Let's go Troy." Candice said getting in her silver Mercedes.

"I hate my fucking life." he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't a fan of this chappie, but oh well. Watch for oddles of chapter's tomorrow. _MAYBE. _Thanks for the alerts and reviews on the last chapters. They made me laugh, haha. xoxo. Please review. :)**

...**wth there's alot of space down here. My bad. **


	21. Not Interrupted This Time

"Mommy!" Kayla squealed, running into Gabriella's arms.

Gabriella laughed and picked her up. "Hey sweetie. Did you have fun?" she asked.

Kayla nodded and stuck her strawberry flavored lollipop back in her mouth.

"Em, was she too much trouble?" Gabriella asked.

Emma shook her head. "She was awesome. She just kept crying for you and her Daddy. Speaking of Daddy's where is the Daddy?" the 23 year-old asked.

Gabriella smiled weakly. "He had to go visit his parent's." she lied. She didn't want to say the real reason because she'd feel stupid and embarrassed.

"Oh, I see." Emma nodded. "Well, it was a pleasure having her here. She can come back anytime she wants." she smiled.

Gabriella arched a brow. "Gr, trying to get me out so soon. What guy's coming over today?" she laughed.

"His name is Jacob, he's 25 and he has the most amazing green eyes!" Emma said quickly. "Now not to be a bitch 'cause I love you guys, but you must go."

Gabriella laughed. "Alright, see ya." she waved walking out the door.

"Mommy, I swee Daddy." Kayla said, while Gabriella strapped her into her carseat.

Gabriella nodded. "Were gonna go see him now at the house, but first Mommy has to go to the store. Ok?"

"Ok!"

-----

"Troy, I was thinking that when we go back to California together, we should move in together. Afterall, my roommate is moving out as we speak." Candice said, while the two ate at Olive Garden.

Troy gave her an astonished look. "I've only known for you like a week!"

"I know, trust me and I feel like that's a short time also, but I feel like we have such a strong connection. And I..I think I'm falling in love with you." she confessed, smiling.

His mouth dropped and so did his breadstick. _What the hell?_ he thought.

"Ok, I know it's a little soon, but I really do. We've been through so much together and I feel like I can always trust you." she said, blushing.

"I um gotta go. I'm supposed to go uh feed the homeless." he lied. "I'll see ya later." He practically ran out of the restaurant, leaving her confused.

-----

"And then you roll it and you pat it..." Gabriella sang to Kayla, while the two sat on their bed. The gang had gone out to have their "evening" drinks. Gabriella would've liked to go, but she was perfectly content staying with Kayla. "Bake it in the over for Kayla!" she finished.

Kayla giggled and clapped her hands.

"You're so cute!" Gabriella cheered, pinching the little girl's cheeks and kissing her nose.

The little girl who a jean skirt, white leggings and a UCLA basketball jersey and her hair was left down with a white headband that had a bow on it. "Food." she cheered, jumping on the bed.

"Oh, Mommy's hungry too, let's go." Gabriella said, setting the girl on her hip. She set the little girl on the counter once they reached the kitchen. "Hm, let's see that there is." she said, kneeling down.

Troy smiled when he saw his daughter sitting on the counter. He walked over and sat next to her, shushing her quickly so that Gabriella wouldn't see or hear him.

Kayla nodded and stiffled a giggle.

"Alrighty, we can either have ice cream or ahhh!" Gabriella screamed, when she noticed Troy.

Troy feel back onto the counter and began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, man." he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed two spoon's out of the cabinet.

"Hm, Montez I'll take some of that ahhh!" he smirked.

She glared at him and helped Kayla off the counter. "Sweetie, go pick a movie for us to watch."

Kayla nodded and ran to the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, I live here." he smiled.

"No shit sherlock, I know that. I mean what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with that skank?" she asked, taking a bite of the ice cream.

He rolled his eyes. "Gabs, about earlier I just really didn't want to hear Candice bitch and whine."

"Hm, so you'd rather hear me bitch and whine all day?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk into the living room.

He grabbed her arm and sighed. "How about I take you and Kayla out to eat. My treat?"

She stared at him questionably. "Kayla, go get your shoes." she called out. "I'm ordering everything off the menu." she said, walking up the stairs.

He smirked. "Can't wait, Montez."

"I'll take a strawberry daiquiri, a side of water, an appetizer of cheese sticks and nacho's, for my dinner I will have the 6 ounce New York steak, turn the side of mashpoatato's into fries, um is that it?"

Troy rolled his eyes as Gabriella blabbered on and on to the waitress. He knew she was doing it on purpose. "You know what? She's done. I'll take a spicy chicken salad with honey mustard on the side and a Coke. She'll take the kids chicken nuggets and a small Sprite." he smiled handing the waitress their menu's.

"OK, I'll get those right in." the waitress smiled, walking away.

Gabriella pretended to be shocked. "Bolton, I wasn't done ordering. When I come to Applebee's I like to order alot." she giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes and began to draw on the napkin with one of Kayla's crayon's.

"So, to strike up a conversation. You excited to go back to California?" Gabriella asked.

He shrugged. "I guess so. I just don't want to go back to school." he said, coloring in his monster.

"Aw, that sucks." she sighed.

He laughed at her carelessness. He glanced up at her. She looked beautiful to him, wearing a pink v-neck sweater, she had minimal make-up on and her hair was left down straight.

"Now's not a good time to check people out Bolton." she laughed.

He blushed madly and looked away.

"It's ok though. You don't look so bad either. I like your hair when you it looks like you just got out of bed." she smiled.

He smiled back at her and dipped his finger into her daiquiri.

-----

"I have a headache." Kelsi whined as they all drove back to the house.

"I told you to take tequila shots." Sharpay said.

"Whatever."

"Ok, now we're here. You guy's have to remember to be quiet. It's 1a.m." Ryan said, stepping out of the car.

"Dang, so much for "evening" drinks." Chad said, shaking his head.

Ryan shushed him and opened the door to the house.

"Who's awake?" Zeke whispered as the living room TV was on.

They walked out of the parlor and to the living room to see Troy and Gabriella sleeping peacefully. Her body was turned to him while he wrapped an arms around her and rested his head above her's. Their legs were tangled together.

Taylor pinched Sharpay when she heard the blonde let out a small squeal.

"Let me go get my camera." Kelsi said, running up the stairs.

"They're so cute." Taylor cooed.

"Ok, I got it." Kelsi said, standing in front of everyone. She took atleast 10 pictures.

"Oh, you have to give me a copy." Sharpay said, taking the camera out of her hands.

They all backed up when Gabriella stirred.

Sharpay let out a breath as the brunette only snuggled in closer to Troy. "I don't want to see them be apart. They love each other. Why can't they admit it?" she asked.

Zeke wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Trust me Shar, tomorrow is gonna be eventful." he sighed guiding her upstairs.

-----

Troy moaned as he woke up from the sun hitting him in the eye. He looked down confused to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully.  
He smiled and layed his head back down as he quickly thought memory of the two last night.

**Flashback**

_"Why do you watch this every night?" he asked as the two watched The Notebook. _

_She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just their chemistry, is so sweet and you have to admit, don't you ever imagine yourself having love like that?" she asked. _

_He smiled. "I already have." he said. _

_She smiled and blushed. "Aw, this is my favorite part!" she said, turning the volume up._

_In the movie_

_"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late." Allie yelled over the thundering rain._

_"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year." Noah said._

_"You wrote me?" she asked._

_"Yes... it wasn't over, it still isn't over." he said, kissing her passionately._

_End movie part_

_Gabriella clutched her heart and fell back onto Troy's chest. __"God, I love this movie." _

_He rolled his eyes. "It's just fantastic." he said, sarcastically. _

_She hit him on his strong chest softly. "You're such an ass." she muttered. _

_"Oh, let's not be mean now Montez."_

_She laughed and snuggled into him._

**End Of Flashback**

Troy smiled and ran a hand through her soft hair. Tomorrow he would have to leave. Leave her and Kayla. He sighed and closed his eyes back shut.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, yay some Troyella without getting interrupted! Sorry, the chapter was so short. The next chapter will be longer. -sigh- it's packing and confessing time. wink wink Thanks you for all the reviews and alerts. You rock. Please review:)**


	22. So Much For A Happy Ending

"I like Hannah Montana." Jason said simply.

"Yeah and so does every other molester in world." Chad laughed, eating his scrambled eggs.

"What the hell? Is this tuna or fish?" Sharpay asked, poking at her sandwhich.

"Who are you? Jessica Simpson?" Chad asked.

Sharpay glared at him. "No. I just mean, it stinks like fish, but looks like chicken. Ugh, I don't want it." she said, throwing it into the trash can. She turned to Troy, who was picking at his breakfast. "What's wrong Troy Michael?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I..I don't want to go back to LA." he said.

"Then stay." she said in a 'duh' tone.

He shook his head. "Forget that I said anything."

Kelsi looked down from the newspaper and gasped. "You wanna stay because you're scared to leave Gabriella and Kayla, aren't you?"

He sighed. "No wonder people say your the smart one."

She giggled. "I know, right?"

"Troy, if you love her so much, why don't you just tell her?" Sharpay asked, stealing a piece of Zeke's bacon.

"I know, I know. I just don't know what I would say to her and how I would tell her."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "How hard is it. Zeke, I love you. Not that hard, see?"

Zeke grinned proudly. "Aw, I love you too baby."

She smiled. "I love you too." She cupped his face and kissed him zealously on the lips.

Everyone around the table made a disgusted face. "I'm surprised I'm not an uncle yet." Ryan muttered.

"Good morning everyone!" Gabriella cheered, walking in the dining room.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay said. "Are you all packed?"

Gabriella nodded and sat next to Kelsi. "Yep!"

"Sleep good?" Zeke laughed.

"Uh, yeah, but I woke up on the couch. I have no clue how I got there." she said.

"Oh, I can tell you!" Jason said, raising his hand.

Troy shook his head slightly at him sadly.

"Um, nevermind." Jason said.

"Well, I have great news. I was measuring my boobs this morning and I shot up from a C to a double C." Sharpay cheered, clapping her hands.

Zeke let out a small squeal and clapped his hands also.

"Gabs, when you were pregnant how big did you boobs get?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "A D, I think?"

"Damn. So they were to like right here?" Sharpay asked, holding her hands out to the size.

"Yeah, something like that." Gabriella laughed.

"How big was your stomach?" Sharpay asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Jason asked.

"Curiosity. Now answer the question Gabriella."

Gabriella shrugged, once again and held her hands out. "Like this sort of." she said.

Sharpay gasped. "Do you have any pictures?" she asked.

Gabriella pointed upstairs. "I my red bag where all my picture frames and books are."

Sharpay smiled and ran upstairs.

"What's up with her and pregnancy?" Troy asked.

Zeke sighed. "She's decided that she's gonna be a pediatrician."

Gabriella awed. "Kayla's pediatrician was the sweetest. I totally loved her." she cooed.

"Okies, move Ryan." Sharpay said, so that she can sit in between Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed at what a crappy job she did, on the cover of the book.

Sharpay gasped as the front picture was of Gabriella at graduation, her small bump was visibly shown. "How the hell did I not notice that?"

"I know. For 4 month's I look huge." Gabriella cried.

"You look hot." Jason said, amazed.

Kayla pinched him on the arm and glared at him.

"Damn." Troy breathed as Sharpay turned to a picture of Gabriella's aunt and Gabriella. "Your stomach is huge." he blabbered.

Gabriella laughed. "I was like 6 months right there. So thank you." she smiled.

Sharpay squealed as a picture of Kayla as a baby came up. "Oh my god, she's so cute. You two need to have another baby seriously." she said, pinching Troy and Gabriella on the arm.

"I don't want another kid anytime soon." Gabriella chuckled.

"Well, when you do one better pop out cute like Kayla did." Sharpay scoffed.

"Hey." Troy said, as a sleepy Kayla walked downstairs.

She held her arms out for him to pick her up.

He smiled and placed her on his lap.

"Bwaby!" she cheered, pointing to the picture.

"That's you sweetie." Gabriella said.

Kayla giggled and snuggled into Troy's chest.

"It's only 10:30a.m. and someone's already knocking at the door?" Chad said as there was a loud bang.

Troy sighed. "I'll get it." He groaned lightly when he saw Candice through the peep whole. He shifted Kayla onto his hip and opened the door.

"Hey Troysie!" Candice squealed. She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the house. "Hello, hello."

"God, throw me a bone." Gabriella muttered.

Candice walked into the kitchen. "Hey everyone, except bitchy Gabriella." she smiled.

Gabriella smiled fakely and flipped her off once she turned around.

"So, Troy and I have some news to tell you!" Candice said happily.

"We do?" Troy asked confused. He ran a hand threw Kayla's hair just as she layed her head on his shoulder.

Candice nodded. "We're moving in together once we get to Cali!" she squealed.

The room went silent. Crickets were heard.

"W..What?" Sharpay asked. "Yep! We're moving in together. It's gonna be super exciting."

"But, we live together bro." Chad said, sadly.

Troy shook his head. "No, me and her are not moving in together."

"Troy, why are you lying? Oh my god, he even told me that he loves me. It was so cute!" Candice cooed, clutching her heart.

Gabriella shook her head and stood up. "I gotta go take a walk." she said, walking out of the house.

Troy sighed and set Kayla down. "Sweetie, go with Auntie Sharpay." He ran outside and chased Gabriella. "Gabs, what she said wasn't true." he said.

She shook her head and continued walking.

He grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "What Candice said wasn't true."

"You lied to me." she said. Tears stinged her eyes.

"What? How did I lie to you?" he asked.

"Troy, all day yesterday you just kept flirting and flirting with me and then I hear this? You're such an ass." she spat.

He looked at her baffled. "Why would you care if I flirted with you?" he asked.

She threw her hands up in the air. "Fine Troy! I guess you want to hear it. I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Hell, I'll scream it to the world. Why the hell do you think I hate Candice so much? She has the one thing that I can't have. You! All this time, I've been having to tell others that I don't love so that I can hear it and comprehend it, but it doesn't work. My life was going great until you and the gang had to come back. I was focused on the two things that mattered in my life. Kayla and my job. And look at everything now!" she cried.

He stood there confused and tried to take in everything.

"Wow, so now you can't say anything?" she asked while tears flowed down her face.

"I..I love you too." he said softly.

She rolled her eyes and began to walk again.

"Gabriella, did you not just hear me? I said I love you!" he yelled walking after her.

"It shouldn't of taken you so long to say." she said.

"Me? I took to long? What the fuck are you talking about? You didn't say it so soon either!" he yelled.

"Screw you." she spat.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So, this is how it's going to be? You're just gonna let the one of the few things good in your life walk away? You're not gonna try to be happy for once? Our you just like being known as the Gabriella who bitches and whines to why the world hates her so much?"

She turned around to him. "What happy thing Troy? You tell me something that's gone good in my life! My dad's dead, I got knocked up at 17, I couldn't follow my dreams and go to college like I wanted to, I barely have any money at the moment and now your here finally confessing your feelings to me after what? 3 weeks? Oh, I just live the best life in the world!" she yelled sarcastically. "You know what? You go to California ok? Go on ESPN as one of the hottest college basketball players! Go get with some more dumb bitches like Candice! I'll just stay here and live my sad life, going to work for 7 hours a day and then spending the rest of the time taking care of _my_ kid!"

He shook his head and bit his lip. "Go to hell Gabriella! You act as if I'm not helping taking care of Kayla!"

"When? When it's convenient for you? You're gonna get time off Troy! You're gonna get to do what you want for a while then next time when it's good for you then you'll decide that seeing your daughter is a great time!"

"You brought all of this on yourself! Three years ago you chickened out by not telling me that you were pregnant! So stop making it seem like all of this is my fault! You expect me to just be the best dad ever after two and a half weeks? Through this whole time all we've done is fight and fight about the same thing, so fuck it then Gabriella! How I about I just decide to not give a shit about you and Kayla! Would that make you happy?"

She crossed her arms close to her chest and looked at him threw her tide of tears. "Do whatever the hell you want. It won't make a difference. You go to California and I'll stay here in Albuquerque and take care of Kayla." she chocked out.

He sighed, loudly. "Fine with me. I guess what you said is true. I am being let off the hook. Just remember though not on my terms. I hope you have a happy life." He glared at her and turned around and began walking back to the house.

She hugged herself closely and began to walk the other way, where she burst into tears once again.

-----

"Hey Troy." Candice squealed, as he walked into the door. She ran to him and attempted to hug him.

He shook her off and glared at her. "We're through Candice." he said.

She looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" she said, angrily.

"I said, we're through!" he said, raising his voice. He pointed to the door. "Just get out."

Her mouth dropped. "Why the fuck are you breaking up with me?" she yelled.

He laughed sarcastically. "You won Candice! You've succeeded! You tore me and Gabriella apart. So when I leave tomorrow, I'll be leaving without her and my daughter. Congratulations! Now get out!" he yelled.

She hesitated for a moment, but walked out swiftly.

He sighed and began to walk toward the stairs. "Dude, what happened?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head. "Nothing. I gotta go pack." He jogged upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

Sharpay groaned lightly. "Now I have to go find Gabriella." she sighed, grabbing her coat.

She shut the front door softly behind her.

"I swee Daddy." Kayla said, clapping her hands and jumping up slightly.

Kelsi smiled and held her arms out. "Come on, sweetie." she said, picking her up. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Troy's door. "Troy, you have a visitor." she sang, tickling the little girl's stomach.

"What?" he asked, opening the door. He sighed and smiled weakly as he saw two innocent blue eyes staring back at him. "Hey Kay." he said, taking Kayla out of Kelsi's arms.

Kelsi waved and walked back downstairs.

"What's up?" Troy asked, shutting the door behind the two.

"I swee Daddy." Kayla giggled. She reached on top of Troy's small entertainment center and stole a Twizzler out of it's bag.

He laughed breezily and plopped onto his bed.

"You go Cawi?" she asked, climbing onto the bed.

He pulled down her lavender pajama dress, that hiked up and sighed. "Daddy's going home, tomorrow." he replied, running a hand through her curls.

She shook her head. "Daddy, no go. He stway wit Mommy and Kaywa!" she grinned.

He sucked in a breath, knowing that he was on the verge of tears. "I wish I could stay, baby girl." he said, sadly.

-----

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked to herself, as she walked past East High. She walked closer to the figure and silently thanked god that it was Gabriella. "Hey." she said, softly. She saw a small smile appear on Gabriella's face.

"Hi." the brunette muttered.

"So, why the hell are you staring at East High on a Thursday night?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I miss it here. Just the carelessness of it all, ya'know?"

Sharpay laughed. "Yeah, we had some great times here."

"Do you ever just wish that you could travel back in time and redo everything?" Gabriella asked, softly.

"All the time. What's one thing you wish you could do over?" Sharpay asked, sitting down on the large steps, that overlooked the school.

Gabriella sat next to her. "A lot of things of course, but if I could redo anything it'd be telling Troy everything."

"What's up with all that?"

"I..I told him that I loved him. We both told each other. Well, I actually yelled it, but anyways. I just don't think we're meant to be Shar. We're not 15, 16 or 17 anymore. We're adults. We live two totally and completely different lives. We have so much history and hate for each other from the past we just could never work out." Gabriella said, sadly.

"So, I take it thing's went bad?" Sharpay asked, chewing on her lip.

Gabriella nodded deeply.

Sharpay squinted her eyes as she saw a shiny black object on the side of Gabriella. She picked it up and inspected it. "Isn't this your digital camera?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded. "It must've fallen out of my back pocket."

Sharpay turned it on and laughed quietly as a picture of Troy and Kayla appeared on the screen. Both were smiling widely and had whipped cream on their faces. "Are these from yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah, we went to the park and got ice cream."

"Gosh, they look so much alike." Sharpay said, amazed.

Gabriella smiled. "I know. It just sucks that tomorrow they won't get to-" she cut herself off as she felt a lump in her throat form. "This is all my fault." she cried, resting her head backwards. A new batch of tears formed in her glazed eyes.

Sharpay shook her head. "No it's not."

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, it is. Like, Troy said, I caused all of this. I'm the one who wants everyone to feel sorry for me. I'm the one who let's good things in my life walk away. I'm the screwed up one." she cried.

"Gabriella, don't say that. You and I both know it's not true."

"Yes, it is! Tomorrow my daughter will barely get to see her Dad because of me! I had to ruin everything! I had to be the mean bitch and fuck up everything! I don't want Troy to go Shar. I want him to stay with me and Kayla, be a good dad and just love us! I want to be selfish for once in my life and just keep him all to myself. I don't want him to go all the way to California! I just don't want him to leave." she cried, putting her face in her hands. "I just want everything to go back to how it used to be." she whispered.

Sharpay wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Then why don't you just go to him and tell him that you love him? In a calm and normal way this time. He doesn't want to go back to California Gabs. He wants to stay here. Everyone can tell."

Gabriella shook her head. "We just can't be together. We just can't." She turned to Sharpay and sighed. "I'm gonna miss you so much. You're my best friend." she choked out.

Sharpay nodded tearfully. "I'm gonna miss you so much too. I love you Gabs. All I want if for you to be happy." she said, hugging her friend tightly.

Gabriella nodded and cried into her shoulder.

-----

Troy laughed and groaned as Kayla jumped up and down on his stomach.

She giggled and rolled off of him. "I go Cawi?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, but Daddy will call you everyday." he said. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed as it read 4:36p.m. He hadn't seen Gabriella all day, other than their little confrontation. He didn't like the way he talked to her, although he did feel a big weight lifted off of him after telling her that he loved her. He so badly wished he could redo everything. He wanted to tell her in a more calm and peaceful way. He smiled and shook his head as Kayla sat in the corner of his bed and leaned against the wall, messing with his phone.

"Hi!" she cheered into it. She was obviously talking to someone. "It Kaywa! I in Daddy room." she said.

He looked at the caller ID and laughed as it read 'Mickey', which was one of his friends from the basketball team. He had to call all the coaches to tell them that he had a daughter. It was an odd rule so that just in case he was to get hurt or something. Soon after that the whole team found out. They called him and everything to get all the dish. He sat the small girl in his lap and rested his ear against her's to hear the conversation.

_"Is your Daddy there?"_ Mickey asked, laughing.

"No, he go pwotty." she said.

Troy chuckled and continued listening. "Oh, I see. So how are you sweetie?" Mickey asked.

"I bwad. Daddy no weave." she said, sadly.

Troy felt his heart break even more than it already was. He felt horrible. He had completely zoomed out as Kayla was already cheering "Bye!".

She shut the phone and rolled off the bed. She had to stand on her tipey-toes to reach the bag of Twizzlers.

His room was all packed. It now looked clean, for once.

"Mommy!" the toddler cheered as she heard her Mom's voice from downstairs. She ran to the door and opened it with a bit of a struggle.

Troy sighed and shut the door behind her. He didn't want to face Gabriella right now. Maybe, later, but definitely not now. He groaned and plopped onto his stomach on the bed. He opened his phone and smiled weakly as a picture of Kayla and Gabriella from the other day appeared as his wallpaper. The two were smiling brightly. Both were so beautiful. All these feelings for Gabriella came rushing back to him. He loved her so much. He always would. She was so full of life and she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met inside and out. He loved Kayla dearly too. She was so funny and insanely adorable. He was lucky to be able to call her his daughter. He sighed into his pillow and wiped his tears with the pillow. He didn't want to leave, he really didn't. Not without his two girls.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, this chapter made me cry a bit. :( Gawd, I wrote the next chapter in my writing class today and I had to look away, while tears formed. But then again, I happen to be one of the biggest whosses out there, haha. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on the last chapter! xxx Please review:)**


	23. I Don't Want You To Go

Troy moaned as Sharpay slapped him with the daily newspaper. "Get up!" she yelled, walking out of his room.

He sighed and buried himself under his pillow. Today at 5:30 p.m. he would leave Albuquerque, his parents and most of all Gabriella and Kayla. He groaned when a loud bang erupted onto his door. "I'm up!" he yelled. He hastily threw the covers off of him and pulled on a pair of jeans that layed at the foot of his bed. He quickly brushed his teeth and ran a hand threw his bed head hair.

"Sexy bod, but please put a shirt on." Taylor said, walking up the stairs.

He glared at her and walked back to his room and threw on a black "U2" shirt. He looked through his window to see Gabriella and Kelsi standing outside directing U-Haul guys and Kayla playing in the mud. He sighed and looked away, crushed.

"Good you're up. You need to go help outside with moving Gabriella and Kayla's belongings." Sharpay said, walking into his bedroom. She had her normal cup of coffee and was wearing a Juicy Couture jumpsuit.

He shook his head. "No thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "Troy, you're gonna have to face her sometime and today is your last day of seeing her for who knows how long. Plus, Kayla was asking for her Daddy earlier. You should spend as much time as possible with her." she said.

He sighed and plopped down onto the bed. "I can't face Gabriella. I'll look like a total jackass. I just want to be left alone for a while." he said.

She let out a huff. "Suit yourself, but use your time wisely Troy Michael." She shook her head and walked out.

"Just kill me now." he muttered.

-----

"Oh my god, you must be careful with that box!" Gabriella warned one of the U-Haul men.

He nodded and sighed.

"Gabs, do I look fatter to you?" Sharpay asked coming from behind her.

Gabriella shrugged. "You look the same to me."

Sharpay groaned. "I could barely fit into my jeans this morning." she sighed. "I hate life, seriously."

Gabriella laughed. "You look fine, Shar. You all packed and ready?" she asked.

"Yeppers. I'm just not ready to go."

"I don't want you all to go, either." Gabriella replied sadly.

Sharpay sighed. "It's gonna be so hard. Have you talked to Troy?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't think I am. I'm just gonna have him say bye to Kayla and that's all." she said, gravely.

Sharpay shook her head. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Troy. Use your time wisely 'cause by the time we leave you'll miss him."

-----

"Ah, look who it is. After I had to busted my ass moving boxes Mr. Bolton decides to show his face." Chad said, as Troy walked outside in the backyard where everyone was sitting.

The gangs plane didn't leave until 4:30p.m. and 4:50. The U-Haul guys were allowed to set all of the boxes inside of Gabriella's new condo.

Troy smiled fakely and slipped his black beanie on. He sighed and sat next to Ryan. He glanced slightly at Gabriella only to see her looking at him from the corner of her eye. Embarrassment washed over the two and they quickly looked away.

"So, this past month has been eventful. Yes, no?" Ryan said, trying to break the awkwardness that had controlled the group.

"Oh, yeah it sure has been." Kelsi cheered.

"Daddy, tamoline?" Kayla asked pointing to the trampoline.

"Uhh.." Troy stuttered. He looked over to Sharpay who mouthed 'go' to him. He sighed and smiled. "Yeah, sure come on sweetie." He took the toddler out of Kelsi's lap and walked the two over to the trampoline.

"God, I'm so gonna cry later." Taylor said, shaking her head.

Gabriella sighed and rested her head back.

"Gabs, you ok?" Chad asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while." she said, walking back inside.

"Man, today is supposed to be fun. It's only 10:35 in the morning. I'm not gonna spend my day all sad like this." Zeke said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Sharpay let out a low groan and turned to the trampoline where Troy had Kayla over his shoulder and was tickling her. Kayla let out a loud squeal and continued to giggle. "I just want them to be happy family." she muttered.

-----

"Mom, I just don't want him to go." Gabriella cried into the phone, while sitting on the bathroom toilet.

"_Aye Mija, talk to him instead of crying all the time_." Ana sighed.

Gabriella sniffled and wipped her tears. "I did. I really, did. I told him that I loved him and everything, but nothing's changed. I just feel like total shit."

"_Gabriella, he's not gonna know anything if you don't tell him anything or try talking to him. If he doesn't accept it then so be it. He's not worth your time. Instead of crying, go spend time with him. Him and your daughter_."

"Ok." Gabriella choked out.

"_Ok, then. I have to go, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I'm only a couple hundred miles away_."

Gabriella laughed softly. "I love you Mom."

"_Love you too Gabs. Chow!_"

"Bye." Gabriella sighed and shut her phone. She grabbed a tissue and wipped her tears. She felt like crap and it showed. Her hair was curly and left down , she wore a white tank top, black hoodie and jeans and her mascara and eyeliner had smeared slightly.

"Gabs? You ok?" Sharpay asked knocking on the door.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah. Just, um, give me a sec." she said.

"Alright. Zeke's making hamburger's." Sharpay said, walking away.

Gabriella tucked a strand piece of hair behind her ear. "As good as it's gonna get." she muttered. She walked out and jogged downstairs to see Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor watching Jersey Girl. She plopped down on the large open space between Taylor and Sharpay and smiled.

"I cry everytime I see this movie." Taylor sighed resting her head on Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella smiled. "Same."

-----

"No, seriously! I wanted kids before I'm 25!" Sharpay cried.

"But, we made an agreement that we'd start trying at 30!" Zeke said.

"Um, no thank you! I'd like to live to see my kids go up!" Sharpay scoffed.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "Fine! When we get back to California we'll start crackin'!" he yelled.

"Fine, can't wait!" Sharpay yelled back.

Ryan laughed. "Oh, man and these are the days when I thank god, that I'm not in a relationship." he said, taking a bite of his macaroni.

"Tip: Never get a girlfriend" Chad said.

"Why? Because you like to cheat on them?" Taylor said, smirking evily. She held her fork up and pretended to think. "You never said what went down between you and her. What happened?" she asked.

Chad glared at her. "We're through, I'll have you know."

She smiled fakely. "The joy overwhelms me, frankly."

"Whatever." he muttered.

"So, to break the anger at this table. I'd like say that this trip was great, but I can't wait to go back to Arizona." Jason said.

"I know. This trip was a whirlwind. I'm just lucky, I wasn't in half of the drama." Kelsi laughed, eyeing Troy.

"Bite me, Kels." Troy muttered.

She stuck her tongue out. "Gladly."

He rolled his eyes and continued to play with his food.

"Troy Michael is the food not good?" Sharpay asked.

"It is. I'm just not hungry." he shrugged.

"Oh, is something on your mind?" she asked, playing shocked.

"Nope." he said.

"My ass there isn't." she hissed.

Zeke coughed and pinched the side of her stomach softly.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"So, Troy, when we get back to California, we should totally go shoot some hoops!" Chad cheered.

Troy shrugged. "Maybe."

Chad threw a piece of macaroni at him. "Why are you so glummy?"

"I don't feel good." Troy lied.

"Yeah, well feel better, loser."

Kelsi gasped when she turned to look at the clock. "We're supposed to be at the airport, two hours earlier! It's 2:40!" she cried.

"Shit." Sharpay muttered.

-----

Kelsi sighed and hugged Gabriella tightly. "I can't believe we're already leaving." she whispered.

Gabriella nodded tearfully. "I know." she replied.

"You have to call me everyday and send me pics of that beautiful little girl of yours." Kelsi said.

Gabriella laughed softly. "I will. Have fun in Arizona."

"I'll try." Kelsi laughed. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." The two broke apart and smiled.

"Aye, I'm gonna miss ya Gabs." Chad said hugging the petite girl.

Gabriella smiled. "Aw, I'm so gonna miss you. You better behave." she warned.

He held his hands up in defense. "You know I try." he laughed.

She hugged Ryan and Jason quickly, after that.

"Girl, I can't believe everything that happened during this trip." Taylor sighed.

"I know, it's crazy." Gabriella replied.

Taylor smiled "Well, you and I had our fair share. I'm just gonna miss you super duper much."

Both hugged and laughed.

"Call me." Taylor muttered.

"Will do."

Gabriella turned to a crying Sharpay. Her make-up had smeared slightly as well as Gabriella's. "I'm gonna miss you so much Gabs." she cried.

Gabriella brought her closest friend into a hug and began to sob. "I'll miss you too."

"You have to make sure you call me ok? And you must send pictures of Kayla to me." Sharpay sniffled.

Gabriella nodded. "I will, I promise." She turned to see Troy smiling to a sad looking Kayla. She sniffled and listened closely.

"Daddy, no go." Kayla cried with tears in her blue eyes.

Troy sighed. "Sweetie, I promise I'll call you everyday." he said.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Pwease." she pleaded.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." he whispered.

"I wove you two." she sniffled. She waved to him and walked over to Sharpay.

He sighed and stood up. His blue eyes met with a pair of watery brown ones. Their hearts broke, right then and there. Everyone backed away slightly as he began to take slow steps toward her. She sniffled and stood there fragile. He didn't know what came over him but he soon, found himself wrapping his strong arms around her.

She continued to cry and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "I'm so sorry, Troy." she whispered.

He soothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head. "Gabs, don't be." he whispered, back. "I should be the one saying sorry."

She looked into his blue eyes and ran a hand through his soft brown hair. "When I said that I love you, I meant it." she choked out as tears continued to spill down her tan face.

He smiled weakly and rested his forehead against her's. "I love you."

"I love you too. I don't want you to go. Please, don't leave me again." she cried.

He bent down and kissed her passionately. "If I could, I would." he said, as the two broke apart.

She hugged him tightly one last time and pecked him on the lips, before walking away.

"Come on, bro." Chad said, guiding his friend toward the gate.

Troy turned and began walking backwards. His heart crumbled as Kayla was staring at him, while she cried into Gabriella's shoulder. He quickly turned back as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Bolton." a flight attendent smiled, as he handed her his ticket.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, that was depressing and short. :( I hope you all liked it, though. **

**Ok, I've been getting some PM'S asking me if Gabriella could or if she will get pregnant from her and Troy's "encounter." My answer: I could write that in and I wouldn't mind, but before anything I'd like to know all of your guy's thoughts. So please put your answer in your review, if you do.**


	24. I Call Daddy?

"Eat your breakfast." Gabriella said, starring at a sad looking Kayla.

Kayla shook her head. "I want Daddy." she muttered.

Gabriella sighed. "You just talked to him a hour ago. He's in class, sweetie." she said, continuing to wash the dishes.

Kayla crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"Kay, not right now." Gabriella warned.

"I want Daddy!" Kayla cried, slipping out of her seat.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone that layed on the charger. She groaned slightly as it went straight to voicemail. _'Hey,_ _it's Troy. Sorry, I couldn't answer your call. I'll try to get back to you soon. Peace.'_ "Shit." she whispered. She turned to Kayla who had tears in her eyes.

"What now, Kayla?" she asked.

"I want Daddy." the little girl cried.

Gabriella kneeled down by her. "Kay, I told you that when Daddy get's out of class I'll call him. Ok?"

Kayla nodded in agreement and wiped her tears.

"Why don't you go finish getting dressed, baby girl. I don't want you to be late." Gabriella said.

Today was Kayla's first day of preschool. Kayla smiled and ran upstairs to her room.

Gabriella sighed and looked around the condo. Boxes were pilled up everywhere and she looked like crap for her first day at her new job. She wore her regular pink nurse outfit, her hair was pulled back with a white headband, she wore very light make-up and white Converse covered her feet. She hadn't spoken to Troy ever since he left. Kayla was the only he'd spoken to. Gabriella had only talked to Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor.

"Mommy!" Kayla yelled.

"What now." Gabriella muttered, running up the stairs. "Yes?" she asked, walking into the little girl's messy room. She let out a chuckle as Kayla was almost in tears as she looked stuck in her shirt. "Aye, sweetie. Come here." She fixed the shirt and smiled at how cute Kayla looked. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, a red and black plaid dress and black Mary Janes. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a red ribbon. "You look very pretty Kay." Gabriella smiled.

Kayla smiled bashfully and jumped into her mother's arms. "I cwall Daddy?" she asked.

-----

"Yo Troy. Did you understand Professor Ashton's lecture? He bored me to tears practically." Chad said, walking beside his friend.

Troy laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did understand it, because I actually paid attention." He walked into the school gym where basketball practice would start again.

"Whatever, Smarty." Chad muttered.

"Hey Troy!" the head cheerleader Haylie Austin cheered, running beside him.

"Uh, hi." Troy said, continuing to walk toward his teammates who were huddled by the bleachers.

"So I heard that you have a long lost Daughter. Is it Troy? 'Cause if it is, I think that is so cute. Plus, she must be gorgeous. Look who her father is." Haylie smiled.

Troy rolled his eyes. News got around quick. "Haha, thanks Shelby." he said sarcastically. He huffed and walked over to his teammates.

"Well, look what the dogs dragged in. It's Daddy Bolton!" Mickey laughed.

Troy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hey guys."

"So Troy, where are the pics of the mother and daughter?" Lewis, another good fiend asked.

Troy pulled out his phone from his back jean pocket and went to the picture section. "Right there." he pointed out handing the phone over.

"Day-um!" Lewis said in awe. "Your daughters mama is hot!"

"Yeah, well her and Troy are an item." Chad laughed.

"No were not." Troy corrected.

"Well, if your not, can I have a whack at her?" Roger asked.

"No." Troy warned, glaring at him.

"Aw, Troy. Your daughter is so cute." Mickey cooed.

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Dude, what are you a girl?" Jake asked.

"What? I talked to her over the phone. She's adorable." Mickey said.

"Thanks." Troy smiled, taking his phone back. He let out a low groan as it read '2 missed calls: Gabriella'. "Tell Coach if he comes that'll be right back." he said, walking out. He dialed Gabriella's cell phone number quickly and sat on a bench. "Pick up the phone." he whispered, tapping his foot.

"_Hello?_" Gabriella answered, frustrated. "_Kayla stop unbuckling your seat!_" she yelled. "_Hello?_" she asked, again.

Troy smiled. "H..Hi Gabs. It's, um Troy." he stuttered.

"_Oh, hey. What's up?_" she asked.

"You called me two times?" he said.

"_Oh, yeah. Kayla's been wanting to talk to you. Here_."

He heard her call Kayla's name in the background.

"_Daddy?_" Kayla asked.

"Hey, sweetie." he smiled.

"_Hi!_" she cheered. "_You go cwass?_"

He laughed lightly. "No, actually Daddy's about to go play basketball."

"_I pay bwasketball_." she giggled. "_I go school!_"

He gasped fakely, to sound surprised. "Really?"

"_Yep! I bwig girl!_"

"Oh, well good luck big girl. Daddy has to go now though. I'll call you later ok?"

"_Ok. Wove you!_"

"Love you too." He sighed and shut his phone. He felt sadness wash over him as the thought of his little girl was going to start preschool and he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yo, Troy! Coach said to get in the locker's now." Zeke yelled.

"I'll be right there." Troy said.

-----

"I no go." Kayla said, as Gabriella unbuckled her carseat.

Gabriella smiled. "It'll be ok, baby girl. I'll be here to pick you up. Plus, you'll get to meet new friends. You'll have fun. Now let's go." She set the little girl on her hip and walked into "Albuquerque Preschool"

"Hello!" the building's receptionist cheered.

"Hi. I was told to come a little bit early so that I can finish filling out the paperwork. This is her first day." Gabriella said, shifting Kayla on her hip.

"Oh, ok. What's your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Gabriella Bo- I mean Montez." Gabriella kicked herself mentally and blushed lightly.

"Okie dokie." The receptionist typed the name quickly and smiled when Gabriella's name popped up. "Alrighty, we have you right here. Your little girl's name is Kayla Bolton. Correct?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, then you don't have to sign any paper's. You signed all of them. I can take you both to her class now."

"Oh, ok." Gabriella smiled. She set Kayla on the floor and took her hand into her's.

They followed the tall blonde into a hallway. "Here we are." she smiled, opening the door. "Hello Mrs. Ruiz. You got a new one on your hands." the receptionist laughed to a middle aged spanish woman.

Mrs. Ruiz smiled and got up from the rocking chair she was sitting on.

Kayla hid behind Gabriella's leg a bit and shook her head.

"Hello." Mrs. Ruiz smiled. She held her hand out to Gabriella. "I'm guessing that your the mother?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded and shook her hand. "Yep. I'm Gabriella Montez. It's very nice to meet you. This is Kayla right here." She guiding the scared looking girl away from behind her.

Mrs. Ruiz knelt down. "Well, hello there Kayla. I'm Mrs. Ruiz. Nice to meet you." she said.

Kayla smiled bashfully and waved. "Hi." she muttered.

"Do you like to color?" Mrs. Ruiz asked.

She nodded.

"Well, that's what were doing right now. You can go sit by Casey. She's the one in the green."

Kayla looked at her Mom with her innocent blue eyes. "Wove you."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too. Be good, ok?"

"Ok." The toddler walked over to Casey and sat next to her.

"She's in good hands." Mrs. Ruiz said as she saw Gabriella's face sadden as she watched her little girl.

Gabriella nodded and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

-----

"Pass the f-ing ball!" Troy yelled to Chad.

"I got it!" Chad yelped as Antonio, another friend and player stole the ball from him and made the shot.

"What the hell? I thought you had it, dumbass!" Troy yelled.

"Bolton, watch the language!" Coach Rynes warned.

Troy rolled his eyes and began to walk toward the locker rooms.

"Troy, wait up!" Mickey yelled, jogging after him. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." Troy snapped, unlocking his locker.

"Something is bro. In all three years of playing b-ball with you I've never seen you flip out over a shot like that." Mickey said.

Troy sighed and plopped onto the bench. "Kayla started preschool today." he said.

Mickey looked at him confused. "Why are you mad? That's awesome. Your daughter's growin, man." He hit Troy on the shoulder.

"No, that's not it. I've missed so much of her life, already. I only got a couple of weeks with her. Now she's already started preschool and shocker, I'm not there to see it. I always imagined myself being there 100 for my kids, ya'know? And look at this situation now. Nothing." Troy said, sadly.

Mickey sat across Troy. "Dude, if you miss your daughter so much and your girlfriend so much, than go back to New Mexico. Go be a Dad."

"I can't go back to New Mexico. I have college and basketball here."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "You just threw a bitch fit saying how much you miss your daughter and girlfriend and now your going to say that college and basketball is more important? You're an idiot, man. As my Mother used to say 'Blood is thicker than water'." he sang walking out of the locker room.

"Gabriella's not my girlfriend." Troy sighed and rested his head against a locker.

-----

"What the hell!?" Sharpay yelled walking into Troy's room. "Turn the fucking radio down! Me and Zeke are trying to study with Chad!"

Troy looked up from his bed. "This is my apartment and my room!" His room had white walls, his bedset was blue, a medium-sized flat screen, that he received for his 19th birthday sat in the corner of his room and pictures covered the wall behind his bed.

"Yeah, well you have guest. So instead of acting like a fucking bastard make them feel welcome!" she yelled, walking out of his room. She slammed the door behind her.

He sighed and rested his head back onto his pillow. He did all his homework, he ate a BigMac from McDonald's and none of his favorite shows were on today. So in general, he had nothing to do. "Normal Dad's would be spending time with their kids." he muttered, into his pillow. He looked at his alarm clock on the side of his bed and smiled. "Chad!" he yelled. He waited for a few seconds when he heard footsteps coming toward his door.

"Yes, master?" Chad asked.

"Albuquerque is an hour ahead of California right?" Troy asked.

"Yeppers."

"Alright, bye."

Chad shook his head and walked out. "Come on pick it up, pick it up." he muttered, as he called Gabriella's cellphone.

"Come on, come on."

"_Hello?_" Her voice was music to his ears.

"Hey Gabs." he smiled.

"_Hey.What's up?_" she asked.

"Not much. You?"

"_I just got out of work. I'm on my way to pick up Kayla. Oh my gosh, you should've seen her this morning! She looked super cute!_" she cheered.

He laughed. "Send me a picture later." he said.

"_Will do. So how's LA?_" she asked.

"You know the same. It's never quiet, you see paparazzi everywhere you turn."

She laughed. "_Oh, I see. How was school?_"

"It was good. How was your first day at your new job?" he asked.

"_It was good. The building was so nice and I finally learned why the dentist wanting younger looking people. It's nothing but a bunch_ _of old hags there_." she sighed.

He gasped and laughed. "Montez!"

She giggled. "_Well it's true! You should see!_"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. There was a long pause until he finally spoke up. "I..I miss you, Gabs." he said.

"_I miss you too_." she said.

"Yo, Troy get off the phone now. I gotta call my Dad." Chad said, walking into his room.

Troy sighed. "Gabs, I gotta go. I'll call you tonight?"

"_Uh, yeah definitely. Bye_."

"Bye." He clicked 'end' and threw the phone at Chad. "You suck dude." he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Howdy! Hope you liked this chapter. It was a filler mostly. Thanks for the reviews and alerts on the last chapter. By the way, I have decided that I'm not going to make Gabriella pregnant. (The people who didn't want her to can do a happy dance now, haha.) I read what I have and I really don't know where the story line would fit. This story is almost, anyways. lost over. -sad face- Maybe in another story... Hmm? Please review:)**


	25. Step On The Gas!

"And that is how Cesar II died." Professor Ashton said. The middle aged man looked around the room to see everyone listening intently, other than a sleeping Troy who was resting his head back, snoring softly. He continued to stare and began to walk up the class steps to where all the rows of table who fixated. He stepped and stood in front of Troy's desk. "Ahem, Mr. Bolton." he said.

Troy opened one eye and his mouth dropped as he saw his Professor standing in front of him, smirking slightly. "Good evening Mr. Bolton. Have a nice dream?"

The whole room erupted into laughter.

He groaned lightly and sat up in his chair.

"I better not see this again." Professor Ashton arched a brow and walked back down.

Troy groaned, once again and lay ed his head back down.

-----

"Mommy!" Kayla squealed when she saw her Mom walk into her classroom.

Gabriella laughed and picked up the running girl. "Hey sweetie." she smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

Kayla nodded her head energetically.

"Oh, that's good. Say bye." Gabriella said.

"Bye!" Kayla yelled.

"Bye!" the group of toddler's waved from their seats.

Gabriella chuckled and walked out of the room.

"I cwall Daddy?" Kayla asked.

"Ok, I think he's out of class." Gabriella set her daughter down and searched through her black purse for her phone.

"I just had it somewhere." she said, frustrated as she couldn't find it.

Kayla giggled. "I have it." she said, holding the phone out.

Gabriella laughed and grabbed the phone out of her hands. "You're so silly, baby girl."

-----

"Troy, what was up with you in Professor Ashton's class. You feel asleep before me! I'm shocked!" Chad said, as they walked to Troy's car.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I was tired."

"From what? You went to sleep at like nine last night."

"Well, actually not. I talked to Gabriella for a while." Troy said.

Chad groaned. "Why don't you two just just get together already? You two do realize how oblivious you guys are, right?" he asked as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"You do understand that I live in California and she lives in New Mexico, correct?" Troy said, driving out of the campus.

"Whatever dude. Just hook up already and stop all the foreplay." Chad laughed.

-----

"You guy's slept together?" Gabriella asked her cousin Emma.

"Yeah. It was a spure of the moment type of thing." Emma said, taking a sip of her lemonade.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "One of these days Em, just one of these days." she sighed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Gabs, you act like you've never had guys thrown at you."

"Whatever Em. You know that I've never trusted any other guy than Troy and my friends."

Emma sighed. "And that my friend, is why you will never find a guy!"

Gabriella scoffed. "Wh..what? I've found guy's before. It's just that nothing happened. Plus, I think I already, have a boyfriend." she shrugged.

"What!?" Emma asked, spitting a bit of her lemonade.

Gabriella turned a deep shade of red and quickly corrected herself. "Well, I wouldn't say that he's a boyfriend, but he's a very close friend."

"How close?" Emma smirked.

"Not close like that, but have you ever known someone who just get's you, so perfectly? And you've known them forever?" Gabriella said, smiling brightly.

"Oh god." Emma muttered. "You're so in love."

"Am not." Gabriella looked at Emma who was staring at her questionably. She sighed. "Fine, I am. I totally love him. I mean what's there not to love? He was my first love, he's a total babe, he's sweet, funny, genuine, athletic, he's a great dad-" She was cut off, by Emma.

"Listen I know you're my first cousin and all, but holy shit, what the hell are you still doing here in Albuquerque? Go to LA! Stop blabbing about him and officially make him yours! No more of this 'I love you' and 'I miss you' shit either! Get off your ass and go to LA! Get your man, girl!"

Gabriella bit her lip and looked at a sleeping Kayla. She was sleeping peacefully on their the living room couch in her pj's. "Even if I wanted to go. I can't go. I have her." she said, pointing to Kayla.

"Save it. You can leave her with me. Plus, she adores me." Emma laughed.

Gabriella sat there for a little longer, looking pensively. She sighed and rested her head back.

-----

"I'm miss American dream since I was seventeen..." Sharpay sang, while she walked into Troy's room. She gasped in horror as only a towel was wrapped around his waist. "Will you please put some clothes on?!" she yelled, covering her eyes.

He laughed. "Will you please knock?"

She rolled her eyes and sat on his bed while he walked into his closet to change. Her eyes popped out of her head, as she saw a pack of suitcases in the corner. "What are all these suitcases?" she asked.

He walked out of his closet fully dressed and smiled softly. "I'm going to Albuquerque."

She looked at him confused for a while until she finally relized what he was saying. "To see Gabriella and Kayla?" she asked.

He nodded and slipped on a pair of socks.

She squealed. "I wanna go, I wanna go! I have the days to take off of school and work. I wanna go!"

"Are you seven or something?" he laughed.

"Haha, you're so funny." She sighed and walked to the door. "I'll be packing." she sang.

-----

Gabriella moaned and opened her eyes when she felt someone climb into the bed. She rolled over to see Kayla, sitting on her knees and staring at her. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, sittng up and turned on the light beside her.

"I no sweep." Kayla said.

Gabriella turned and read 12:52p.m. on the clock. "Come on." she said, opening the covers.

Kayla walked over and giggled as she threw herself down onto the spot.

Gabriella smiled weakly and turned the side lamp.

"I see Daddy." Kayla said as she settled into her Mother's arms.

Gabriella sighed. "Go to sleep, Kay."

-----

"We just got back two days ago!" Zeke groaned as all five (him, Sharpay, Troy, Taylor & Chad) gathered in Sharpay's black Range Rover.

"Yeah, but Troy has to go take care of some business, and us as friends must go through it with him. Ok?" Sharpay said, driving out of her and Taylor's apartment complex.

Troy sighed and looked at the car clock. "Um, excuse me Sharpay, but could you please fucking drive and not talk? The plane leaves in 20 minutes!"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut it!" she yelled, stepping on the gas.

"Oh, I'm gonna die!" Chad gasped, holding onto his seat belt tightly. "Please, I'd like to be buried by Staples Center, ok? Great."

"Quit your whining, loser. You're not gonna die!" Sharpay yelled. She let out a small scream and stepped on the break as a biker crossed the way. "Sorry." she yelled.

"Oh, that's good, but it doesn't mean that you kill the poor biker!" Chad yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I really have to go to the bathroom." Zeke gasped, crossing his legs.

"Sharpay, do not stop." Troy warned.

"But Zeke has to go to the restroom." she said, slowing down.

Troy groaned and looked around the car. "Here pee in this!" he said, handing Zeke a McDonald's cup.

"I'll take anything." Zeke said, snatching it out of his hand.

"Do I stop so that he can go?" Sharpay asked. Panic was in her voice.

Troy who was in the front seat rolled his eyes. "Go!" he yelled, stepping on the gas pedal.

She screamed and quickly removed her foot.

"This is great. Just great. I've always wanted to go on a fucking high speed chase!" Chad yelled.

"This feels nice." Zeke sighed.

"Ew, turn it around, big boy" Taylor said, looking away.

He blushed. "Sorry." he muttered, turning the other way.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, filler alert, haha. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Please review!**


	26. Thanks to Airports

"I feel as if I'm going to throw up." Zeke groaned.

Sharpay quickly shushed him. "I am trying to read and I can't when all you do it whine." she said.

He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom in the middle of the plane.

"So, are you nervous?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged. "Yeah, a little bit. I'm just hoping that she doesn't reject me." he laughed.

Chad smiled. "Trust me, she won't. She loves you."

Troy smiled. "Thanks, man and I know I never said this, but I'm really sorry about the whole fighting and everything during winter break." he said.

"Nah, it's ok. I was a jerk. I deserved everything, I got." Chad said.

Troy looked over at Taylor. She was sitting, by the window on Sharpay and Zeke's side. "Are you gonna try to work thing's out with her?" he asked.

Chad sighed. "If I could, I would. But she would never take me back. Especially with all things I said and did."

"You never know, if you don't try."

-----

Gabriella laughed as Kayla threw splashed water all around the bathtub. Bubbles flew everywhere. "Kayla, you're getting Mommy all wet." she said, continuing to wash her hair.

Kayla giggled. "I dirwey!"

"Yes, you are. Now tilt your head back." Gabriella quickly poured the cup of water over her head. "Now, Mommy has the day of today, so what should we do?" she asked.

"Pwizza!" the little girl squealed, lifting her head up.

Gabriella smiled. "Maybe." She groaned as the doorbell rang. She grabbed the towel off of the holder and lifted Kayla out of the bath. She wrapped the beige towel around her tiny body and walked downstairs.

"Hi!" Emma cheered as Gabriella opened the door.

Gabriella smiled. "Hey, Em."

"Hello, Kayla!" Emma cooed. "I'll hug you when your not a naughty girl and naked."

Kayla giggled and climbed out of her Mother's arms, exposing her naked body. She ran to her room and shut it behind her.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "So cousin what brings you here?" she asked.

Emma squealed and sat on the living room couch. "I got you something, so amazing!" She pulled out a ticket.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

"A plane ticket to Los Angeles. You are going to go and get your man!"

"What? You bought me a plane ticket?"

Emma nodded. "My friend Ben didn't need it anymore. You're plane leaves in 2 hours."

Gabriella stared at her, blankly.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Emma asked.

"I love you!" Gabriella squealed, hugging her tightly.

"Why, thank you!" Emma said.

Gabriella gasped. "I have to go pack. Oh my god." She dashed up to her room.

Emma laughed and feel back onto the couch. "Am I a god or what?"

-----

"Yay, another tan!" Sharpay cheered, as the 5 stepped out of the airport.

"You're gonna end up looking like a orange one of these days. Just watch." Taylor laughed.

Sharpay sighed and slipped on her large bug eyed glasses. "Maybe, but until that day comes, I will be tanning." she said.

"Whatever suits you." Taylor said.

"I'm hungry." Zeke whined.

Troy rolled his eyes. "When aren't you?" he muttered.

"Hey, shouldn't you be going after your woman man, instead of insulting my digestive system?" Zeke said.

Troy sighed and did a little twirl. "Shit. Ok, so take my bags and I'll meet you guy's later." He dropped his bags and ran after the taxi that had just pulled up.

They all stood there blank faced.

"He does realize that we don't have a car, right?" Chad said, confused.

"He does also realize that there's no more taxi's after 5p.m.?" Sharpay yelled.

"We're screwed." Taylor sang.

-----

Troy bit his lip, as he arrived at Gabriella's apartment. He raised his hand hesitantly, but soon knocked softly. He stood there for a bit, until he heard ruckus behind the door.

Emma answered the door. "You are?" she asked.

"Uh, Troy Bolton. Is this not Gabriella's apartment?" he asked, confused.

She gasped. "Oh my god! You're Troy! Kayla's Dad and Gabriella's "lover"." She said, making air quotes. She stuck her hand out and smiled. "I'm Emma. Gabriella's first cousin. Our Mom's are sister's. Come in, come in." She shut the door behind him and laughed, as Kayla squealed as she layed her eyes on Troy.

"Daddy!" Kayla ran toward him and jumped into his arms.

He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Hey sweetie." He tickled the giggling girl's stomach and pecked her on the cheek. He looked around the condo. _Nice_ he thought.

Emma plopped onto the couch and smiled. "Are you here for Gabriella?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled bashfully. "Yeah."

Her mouth dropped. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked. She blushed as Kayla and Troy looked at her puzzled. "Excuse my French, but Gabriella's gone."

"What?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Gabriella's leaving to Los Angeles." she said.

"What?" he asked, once again.

"She went to go see you!" Emma pleaded.

"Me?" he asked, quite excitedly. He coughed as Emma laughed at him. "I mean, me?"

She nodded. "Her plane leaves in like 25 minutes. If you haul ass, you can still make it."

He looked at a smiling Kayla. She was running her small pink car in the air. "Kay, if Daddy leaves real quick is that ok? I promise, I'll be back." he said.

She nodded. "Ok, Daddy."

He smiled and set her down.

"Oh, Troy can I ask you a question?" Emma asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"Could you bring me back a bag of popcorn? Airports equal the best popcorn."

He laughed. "Sure."

-----

"I gave my all for you, now my hearts in two..." Sharpay sang as they all layed in a corner in the airport.

"Why do you always sing?" Chad asked.

"Why do you cheat?" she snapped.

He glared at her and muttered something under his breath.

"This is bull, man. We're stranded in an airport. People are staring at us and we look like fools. I'd rather be in calculus than this!" Zeke groaned.

"We do not look like fools." Sharpay paused for a moment. "Well, you guy's do. I look fashionable." she giggled.

"Excuse me, while I throw up." Chad muttered.

Sharpay sat up and stared him down. "Listen, say one more thing and there will be hell to pay. It's on, ok?" she yelled.

"Oh, it's so on blondie."

She rolled her eyes and fell back down.

"Feel like I couldn't breath, you ask what's wrong with me. My best friend Leslie said Oh, she just being Miley..." Zeke sang turning on his iPod.

Sharpay giggled. "I love that song."

"I could really use a hotdog, right now." Taylor muttered.

Sharpay stood up and held her hand out. "Let's go."

The two walked away quickly. "Sorry, about Chad. He's a jackass." Taylor said.

Sharpay waved her off. "No problem. You don't need to apologize for him."

Taylor smiled and linked arms with her.

-----

"What? He's here?" Gabriella yelled into her cellphone. She juggled her suitcase, bag and purse in her hands.

"_Gabs, I would never lie to you about something like this. Troy came here wanting to know where you were_." Emma said.

Gabriella sighed as she dropped her purse. All her make-up fell out as well as her wallet and a few other items. "I'll call you, later Em. Tell Kayla that I love her." she said. She shut her phone and fell to the ground. She groaned as her lip gloss began to roll away. "I need a fucking new purse." she muttered.

"Attention all boarders to Los Angeles on flight 456. You plane is now boarding in gate 12." the intercom blasted through the airport.

Gabriella sighed and balanced all her belongings in her hands once again. She groaned and turned around as her name was called. Her mouth dropped as she saw Sharpay and Taylor standing there.

Sharpay squealed and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Oh my god, hey! I've missed you so much."

Gabriella laughed and hugged her back. "Hey. What are you guy's doing here?" she asked.

"We all came to see you. Well, actually Troy did, but when do we ever pass up a little vacation?" Taylor laughed.

Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy. "He seriously came to see me?" she asked.

The two nodded. "And of course Kayla. He just didn't wanna lose you guy's again." Taylor said.

Sharpay nudged Taylor as she saw Troy walking toward the group.

An 'O' appeared on Taylor's face. "Gabs, we're gonna go." she said. They quickly walked away.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

She turned around and blushed as the thought of him coming back for her popped into her mind. "Hey." she said, softly.

The two stood there awkwardly for a bit, until Troy let out a breath. "Gabs, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I love you so much. You see I had the hugest crush on you when you first moved to Albuquerque. That's why I was always such a little ass to you. Which have I ever said sorry. Then the first time I realized I was in love with you was at my 15th birthday when you came under false pretenses."

She laughed and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I wanted to jump all high and mighty when I kissed you and you agreed to go out with me. Gabs, those two years that we were together were the best years of my life. You made me so happy and you're incredibly amazing. And when we told each other that we love you in a vigorous way might I say, all I wanted to do was just kiss you. When I left for LA I couldn't stop thinking about you and Kayla. So I came back. I never wanna leave through you or her again. I wanna be a family with you two. I love you, Gabs." He brought his hands to her face and wiped her flowing tears with her thumbs.

She turned as another reminder that her plane was boarding blared through the airport.

"You're not gonna go are you?" he asked, smiling.

She shook her head. "No." she laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his neck down, kissing him passionately.

He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her's.

"I love you." she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

The two broke apart as they heard squeals erupt. They laughed at the sight of Sharpay spazzing out.

"Are you guy's together?" Taylor asked, nervously.

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, I think so." Troy said. He quickly regretted it as Sharpay squealed even louder. "Oh my god! Finally!"

Zeke and Chad sighed. "Thank god." they said in usion.

"Um, excuse me. Is there a Ms. Evans over here?" a young man asked.

"That's me!" she cheered.

He smiled and handed her a paper. "On behalf of Albuquerque Airport we'd like to give you a free room at the Marriot across the street."

Her mouth dropped. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yes. We understand that you gave $100 to us about a month ago?"

"Yes." she squealed. She turned to Troy and Gabriella who were staring at each other lustfully. "Uh, is it ok to give the room to someone else?" she asked.

"Why, yes. The room is yours." he said.

She nodded and slipped the paper into Troy's hands. "You guess look as if you can use a room." she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, after 25 chapters Troyella's together. Thanks for the reviews! Now, please review on this chapter! And btw I have a new story called _My Twist and Turns of a Life._ Please read it. Peace!**


	27. Love is Definitely in the Air

"Wow." Gabriella breathed, as her and Troy finished "Round 2".

He grinned and licked his lips. "Oh, yes wow."

She sighed in content and layed her head on his well toned chest.

He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer.

They layed in a comfortable silence for a bit.

She lifted her body up and wrapped the falling sheets around her body tightly. "What are we going to do?" she asked, laying on her elbows.

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, like what are we going to do. If we are a couple, you live in California. I live here." she said.

He smiled weakly and ran a hand threw her crazy and wild hair. "I..I'm moving here."

"What?" she asked.

He sighed. "Gabs, I told you. If I'm gonna be a family with you and Kay, then I'm gonna have to make sacrifices. I already talked to UCLA and they said that I can just take computer classes."

She looked at him sadly. "Troy, what about basketball?"

"Basketball what? I have 1 more game and then I'm done, until I possibly get into the NBA. It's cool, Gabs."

She sniffled and wrapped her arms tightly around him, making him fall back. "I love you so much." she said through the kissing that she was planting on him.

He laughed and licked her cheek.

"Ew, you dirty boy."

"How about round 3?" he smirked.

She sighed and pretended to think. "Sorry, but there's this guy that I have to meet in like 20 minutes." she said, jumping out of the bed. She wrapped the blanket around her small body and began to walk to the bathroom. She let out a loud squeal as he picked her up and threw her on the bad.

"Who's this guy?" he asked, climbing on top of her.

She wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll tell you later."

He shook his head and kissed her passionately.

-----

"Damn, they must really be going at it." Zeke muttered as they all sat in Gabriella's apartment where they were staying.

Sharpay hit him and pointed to Kayla who was playing with her stuffed animal's on the floor. "Shut it." she hissed.

"But Shar, it's true. They probably are." Chad shrugged.

"Ok, 1. I do not need to hear what my two best friends are doing and 2. You do realize a 3 year-old, who's brain will make her say anything is sitting right next to you?" Sharpay said.

"Can you believe that they're together? It's so cute." Taylor said.

"I know. Sooner of later, we're gonna be planning a wedding." Sharpay sighed. Her and Taylor jumped up. Eyes wide open. "I call maid of honor!" the yelled in usion.

Zeke and Chad rolled their eyes.

"I talk Mommy." Kayla said, walking over toward the group.

Sharpay pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Gabriella's cellphone number. "Do, do, do, do..." she sang while waiting.

-----

Gabriella awoke from her nap as she heard her cellphone ring loudly. She looked up at Troy who was sleeping peacefully and snoring slightly. She smiled and opened her phone. "Hello?"

"_Mommy?_" Kayla said, snatching the phone from Sharpay.

"Hey, sweetie." Gabriella said, sitting up. She was careful not to wake up Troy.

"_When come home?_" Kayla asked.

"Tomorrow, babe, Have you eaten anything?"

"_No. I want Hwappy Mweal._"

Gabriella laughed. "Ok, tell Sharpay. I'll talk to you later though, baby."

"_Ok. Wove you_." Kayla said.

"Love you too. Bye." Gabriella shut her phone and looked at Troy who was stirring around. She chuckled and went back to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Troy muttered into his pillow the next morning as he saw Gabriella looking around the room.

"Get dressed. There's a world outside of this room. Ya'know." she laughed, picking up her shirt that was layed on the chair.

"But the bed is comfy." he whined grabbing the comforter off the floor and snuggling into it.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's 11:30 in the morning. Get your cute butt out of bed."

He blushed as he realized that he had only covered his bottom of butt and down. "You're so mean." he pouted, covering up more.

She smiled brightly and walked into the restroom.

-----

"Looks like she just went grocery shopping!" Taylor cheered as the four looked through Gabriella's refrigerator.

"Oh, she has left over pepperoni pizza!" Chad said, reaching in.

Sharpay gasped. "Oh my god, she has Ding Dongs!"

"I don't see anything I can make from scratch." Zeke said, sadly.

Kayla walked into the kitchen, holding her teddy bear tightly. She was wearing a matching Sleeping Beauty pj set and white slippers. "What you dwoing?" she asked.

They all jumped up. "Ow!" Zeke yelled as he hit his head.

Kayla giggled. "You are bwad." she said.

"Oh, Kayla, we were just making breakfast." Taylor said, nervously.

They all knew how much Gabriella hated when people sat there and just stared into refrigerator. It was one of her many pet peeves.

"No. You look in frwige!" Kayla said. She smiled and walked back up to her room.

"That little girl is gonna grow up to be evil. I can just see it." Chad said.

"Well, Gabriella is her Mother." Zeke shrugged.

Sharpay and Taylor hit him on the arm. "What?" he said.

"Zeke Baylor, what are we going to do with you?" Sharpay muttered.

-----

"Ew, your cheery flavored lip gloss got in my mouth." Troy whined as he and Gabriella were in the middle of a make-out session in the back of his car.

"I couldn't find my strawberry one." she giggled, kissing him again.

He rolled his eyes playfully and kissed her once again. The two felt like teenagers again, but it brought a type of exhilaration to them.

Troy groaned as his cellphone rang.

"Forget it." Gabriella said, running a hand up his shirt.

He sighed. "It might be someone important."

She rolled her eyes and layed her head against the door.

"Yes?" Troy said.

"_You're daughter is evil! She's throwing rocks at me._" Chad yelled over the phone as Kayla continued chase him. They were all at the community park.

Troy burst into laughter. "Do you not have balls?" he asked. "Just tell her to stop."

"_I can-ow!_" Chad yelled.

"Be there in a sec, I guess." Troy shut his phone and slid off of Gabriella.

"What?" she asked.

"Kayla's throwing rocks at Chad."

She laughed. "That's my girl."

-----

"Kayla, please stop!" Chad said, climbing onto the playset.

"You be bwad!" she giggled.

He groaned and continued to run.

"Where's Kayla?" Troy asked jogging behind Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay.

They pointed toward the play set.

Troy laughed and ran over.

"Hey!" Gabriella said, coming beside them.

Sharpay and Taylor smiled. "Hello Gabs. You have a certain glow about you." Sharpay teased.

Gabriella blushed and bit her lip, smiling slightly.

"You naughty girl. You have like 5 hickey's on your neck." Taylor laughed.

"Thank the lord for hotel rooms." Zeke muttered, shaking his head.

-----

"Oh my god, you're such a whore! 15!" Taylor gasped. All 6 sat around Gabriella's living room, while Kayla was asleep in her room.

"I know, it's horrible. But you all know how crazy I was back then." Sharpay said.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. Her head was rested on Troy's shoulder as she was snuggled up to him on the couch.

Sharpay arched a brow. "And when did you lose your innocence Montez?" she asked.

"Umm..." Gabriella said, looking pensively.

Troy rolled his eyes. "17."

"Oh right. Thanks."

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned, crossing her arms.

"Oh, pizza's here." Taylor said as there was a knock at the door.

As Gabriella was about to get up, Troy pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm tired." he whined, laying his head in the crook of her neck. He began to plant kisses on it as he noticed the other four were out of the room.

She giggled and turned to him. "You'll be ok."

He shook his head and turned her body so that it was laying toward him. "Can't you kick them out?" he asked, running a hand on her thigh.

She looked at him and pouted. "That'd be mean, Troysie."

He climbed on top of her and kissed her softly.

She moaned at his touch and quickly broke the kiss as his hand moved up and down her thigh.

"Can't you wait, like two hours?" she asked.

"Nope." He smirked and lifted her shirt up a bit. He began to plant butterfly kisses up and down it.

She bit her lip. "Troy, there's people right at the door."

He shrugged. "Lock them out."

She sighed in pleasure as he continued his actions. Her eyes popped out of her head as she felt his hands begin to unbutton her jean skirt. She quickly sat up when she head footsteps coming back toward the living room.

Troy smirked victoriously.

"One pepperoni and one supreme." Chad said. He passed everyone a plate and sat down next to the coffee table.

"Did we miss anything?" Taylor asked as she saw Gabriella's flushed face.

"Nope." Troy laughed, looking at a nervous looking Gabriella.

"Right. You guy's are sex monkey's." Chad said.

-----

"Brad Pitt or David Beckham?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella layed in her bed, after another "hot" time.

"Oh, David Beckham." she said.

"Oh man, no. Brad Pitt all the way." Troy said.

"What? David Beckham rocks my world." Gabriella said. She laughed as she saw Troy's stunned face. "After you of course."

He let out a breath and brought her closer.

She sighed. "Troy, are you really sure that you're gonna move here? You're not gonna back out or anything?" she asked.

"I promise Gabs. I really do want to make the move." he told her sincerely.

She smiled. "I don't want this to be just a fling Troy. We have a daughter who is insanely attached to you and I don't want her to have to go through any pain or heartache, like she did when you first leave. This has to be permanent. No more messing around this time."

He kissed her on top of the head and sighed. "I love you so much and I hated being without you. I want this Gabs. I really do."

"I love you too." she said. She rolled on top of him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank god, for the holiday's."

He laughed. "Yep." He rolled her onto her back and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, this was the last chapter. Well, there's an epilouge and then -cries- I tried to make alot of coughnaughtycough Troyella. There wasn't any in the story really other than the quickie, haha. As always, thanks for the reviews and alerts on the last chappie. Please review:)**


	28. Epilouge

"Where the hell are some bobby-pins?!" Sharpay yelled, walking around her and Zeke's large Beverly Hills home. Considering, she was six months pregnant she couldn't really run.

"Shar, I have some. Relax." Taylor said, walking up the stairs in front of the blonde.

Sharpay sighed. "Okay. It's just today is one of my best friend's wedding and we can't do anything without bobby-pins." she said.

Taylor laughed and guided her back up the stairs. "Are you sure it's just not hormones?"

Sharpay glared at her and walked into the guest room where the bride, Gabriella was getting ready.

"Did you find some?" Gabriella asked. She wore a silk white robe that had "Bride" on the back and her hair was pulled back with curling rolls.

"Yes, now sit down and get your make-up done." Taylor said.

--

Alot had happened over the last 2 and a half years. Sharpay and Zeke had gotten married and she was now six months pregnant with their first daughter. Zeke was drafted to the LA Lakers, as was Chad and Troy.

Jason on the other hand decided not to go into basketball, yet he became a realtor and was now a high priced one in Los Angeles. He and Kelsi had gotten married a little over a year ago.

Chad was currently single but he was just mingling.

Taylor was in a serious relationship with a guy named John. Everyone liked him. He was really down to earth and just a nice guy. Chad knew he couldn't hate, after what he did to Taylor.

Ryan had moved to New York and became a broadway director. He regularly visited them all in LA as much as he could.

Troy and Gabriella moved to California. They bought a house right across the street from Sharpay and Zeke after Troy was drafted. He was known as the Brad Pitt of basketball. Kayla, now five was in kindergarten and was still just as bubbly and sweet as she was two years ago.

--

"Please don't be nervous, dude." Zeke said as he saw Troy pacing around the hotel room.

Gabriella and Troy were getting married at Good Shepard Catholic Church in Beverly Hills. The reception would be at the Le Grand Trianon. A large ball room in the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. Gabriella always wanted and dreamed of a big and beautiful wedding and Troy was going to give it to her. "I'm not nervous. It's just is it a little hot in here?" Troy said messing with his white button up shirt. He and the groomsmen would all be wearing original and classy black tuxedos. The tuxedo vest were an apple red color with a matching red tie behind the vest. They had yet to put on.

Chad got up from a chair and put a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Let's go take a walk." he said. "Ok, what's really up?" he asked as he and Troy began to walk around the hotel.

"I'm totally freaking out. I mean, I'm getting married today. Today. Today is the last day I will ever be known as a single guy. Gabriella will soon be known as Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. More kids are gonna pop out. I'm gonna grow old, have 18 cats..." Troy blabbed on.

Chad shook his head and laughed. "Dude, you're just nervous. All guy's do. Remember Zeke? He was sitting by the toilet for like an hour. The point is, you love Gabriella so much. You're gonna marry her today, dude. You're going to make her your's. Don't get nervous. How can you possibly get nervous when you're about to embark on something, so amazing?"

Troy smiled weakly. "I don't know. I keep having thoughts that she's gonna pull a runaway bride on me." he said.

"What?" Chad laughed. "Gabriella may be mean sometimes, but she'd never do that. Now, pull it together man. You're getting married!"

"You're right." Troy smiled. "Thanks."

"What can I say? I just roll like that."

--

"Your make-up looks amazing." Taylor said, as she inspected everyone's looks.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks." She had decided for a simple look, nothing outrageous. Bronze colors covered her eyes and a nude beige color lip stick was on her lips.

"Ms. Montez, would you like a clear lip-gloss over your lipstick to give it some pop?" Anthony, Gabriella's make-up artist asked.

"Sure."

"Can you tell that I'm pregnant?" Sharpay asked, inspecting herself in the mirror.

All the bridesmaids were done. They all wore an apple strapless satin ball gown type of dress. They all had the same shoes, and hairstyle; a curly and slightly messy ponytail, that layed on the shoulder.

"Yes, there's a bump you know." Kelsi laughed.

"Ugh, sorry I'm late." Emma said walking into the inconsiderably smushed room. "But I have my make-up done, I just need my hair and dress done." She was now in a serious relationship, with a guy named Roger. She moved to Los Angeles to be with him and everything was going great. She loved him and he loved her.

"It's ok. Angel, after your done with Kayla's hair can you do Emma's?" Angel, the hairstylist nodded.

"Ow!" Kayla yelled in pain as her hair was being done. It'd be down and curly in a half ponytail with flower clips in it.

"Kayla beauty is pain." Sharpay said as she sat on the couch in the room.

"It hurts." Kayla said.

"Well your hair is already so curly, I have to slick it in the front, sweetie." Angel said.

Kayla sat there and continued frowning.

"Gabs, do you have your guarder on?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded and lifted her robe slightly.

"I envy you Gabs. Zeke at our wedding refused to do anything with the guarder." Sharpay said, shaking her head.

Kelsi laughed. "That's because Zeke is a girl."

"Finally." Kayla said when her hair was finished. She was growing to look more of a mixture of Gabriella and Troy, instead of looking just like Troy, as she did when she was little. Her hair darken to a dark brown, her blue eyes were still a piercing blue and her normally pale skin naturally tanned. Nonetheless, she was still as beautiful, as ever.

"No. Taylor can you go help her put her dress on?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor nodded and grabbed the little girl's hand.

"Is there gonna be beer?" Emma asked.

Gabriella laughed. "Yes, considering Troy was in charge of the drinks."

"Thank god."

"Gabs your dress is here. Are you ready?" Ana asked walking in.

"Yeppers." Gabriella stood up and took the dress. "Sharpay, come help me put it on."

"Ok." Sharpay said, following Gabriella into the bathroom.

--

"Finally, we're here." Chad said as they arrived at the church. They all stepped out of the limo quickly.

"God, they're here?" Troy muttered as a large group of paparazzi were outside. They started yelling and asking a whole bunch of questions.

Troy peeked his head through the church doors as he walked in, to see over 200 guest sitting and chatting quietly. You had Troy and Gabriella's family, Troy's teammates and their wifes and kids and both Troy and Gabriella's friends. There overall were just alot of people there.

"Oh my, hello Mr. Bolton." Antonio, the wedding planner said.

Troy smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

Antonio sighed. "Coordinating a wedding. I talked to the people at the Beverly Wilshire and they said everything is up and ready. The church is ready and your bride should be arriving any minute. So, I'm gonna need you to go into your room until the wedding starts in 45 minutes. So chop, chop."

Troy nodded and followed his groomsmen into a back room.

--

"Oh my god, Gabriella you look beautiful." Anna cried as Gabriella walked downstairs.

Everyone was now ready.

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you." Her dress was a white satin corset down with a pick up skirt. Her hair was curly and pulled into a half ponytail with a diamond clip. A 3-tier Cathedral Veil was set in her hair. And her make-up was soft and natural. She really did look beautiful.

"Ms. Montez, may I get a picture of you and your daughter?" the photographer, Jill asked.

Gabriella nodded and held her hands out to her daughter, who had a spaghetti strap lace gown with a pickup skirt. "You look very pretty Kay." Gabriella said as she set her daughter on her hip.

Kayla smiled. "You do too." The two smiled for the camera quickly.

"God, I can't wait to get this baby out." Sharpay groaned as she tried to get off the couch.

Gabriella laughed and helped her up. "You look beautiful, Shar."

Sharpay smiled. "Thanks. You look amazing. I can't believe you and Troy are getting married." she said, in wonder.

"I know. It's weird to think about it." They began to follow everyone out to the limo that was waiting for them.

"Well, the wedding is going to be beautiful and you deserve Gabs. Now, lets go get you married."

--

"Troy Bolton shots and scores!" Troy said as he threw a crumbled piece of paper into trash can.

"Yo, Troy the ring bearer is here." Mickey said, bringing his 3 and a half year-old son Kevin into the room.

Troy laughed. "Hey, Kev." he said.

Kevin waved and laughed.

"Man, I can't believe your getting married." Mickey, a groomsmen said.

"Yep." Troy said.

"Well, all you have to do is get through this part and then at night tonight she's all yours." Mickey laughed.

Troy smiled. "Dude, thats the best part."

"Daddy!" Kayla laughed walking into the room.

Troy smiled and picked her up. "Hey, Kayla. You look very pretty."

She giggled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Kayla, the wedding is going to start in like 5 minutes. Come on." Sharpay said walking in.

"Hello wife." Zeke smiled.

She smiled and waved. "Let's go Kayla. Oh, and we need the ring bearer." she said. She grabbed both the kids hands and walked out.

"This is it. You ready?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

--

Gabriella sucked in a breath as the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. Butterflies ran through her stomach as she noticed the large number of people that were there. She gripped her bouquet of red roses and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You ready Gabs?" Ana asked.

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Yes." She sighed as the large doors opened and everyone stood up. She began to walk down the aisle. She looked at Troy and noticed how handsome he looked. She smiled as she reached, him finally. She let go of her mom's arm and took Troy's hands into hers.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

She smiled and winked at him.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the union of Troy Michael Bolton and Gabriella Marie Montez. And I'm sure we all want to get this started, does anyone object of forever hold your peace." Priest Ashton said.

The whole room erupted into laughter as Chad began to sit up, until Sharpay kicked him the leg.

Priest Ashton smiled and shook his head. "Alright then, Troy please repeat after me."

Troy nodded and began to say his vows.

Gabriella soon followed him. The two smiled as they slipped the rings on each other's fingers.

Priest Ashton noticed the passionate look in the two's eyes and shook his head. "Before you guy's go at it." The room erupted into laughter once again. "I may, now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Michael Bolton."

Gabriella laughed and brought Troy's lips to hers.

He smiled through the kiss and dipped her down and continued to kiss her passionately.

"I love you." she said, as he brought her back up.

He smiled. "I love you too. Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth."

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman on the earth." she smiled.

He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her softly once again, before walking down the aisle.

--

"I've known Troy and Gabriella for a very long time and never have I seen people more in love than them. We all know their relationship has had high notes and just down right bad ones." Chad said as he stood up holding his glass of champagne. "But they're fighters and look at them now. After 11 years of knowing each other, I know from the love I see in their eyes that there will be hundreds of other 11 years to come. To Troy and Gabriella." he said, raising his glass.

"To Troy and Gabriella." the ballroom said in usion.

"Hi, my name is Sharpay. I'm one of Troy and Gabriella's best friends. I've known these two for so long. I feel like I can call them my brother and sister. I've never met two outrageously beautiful people both inside and out. I wish you both a long life of happiness and I hope you guy's pop out more gorgeous kids. To Troy and Gabriella."

"To Troy and Gabriella." the room laughed.

Sharpay sat back down next to Gabriella and hugged her. "I love you, Gabs."

"I love you too Shar." Gabriella said. She brought her friend closer. "There will be more babies soon, by the way." she whispered into her ear.

Sharpay gasped and squealed. "Oh my god!"

"Is there something wrong?" Troy asked.

The two shook their heads. "Nothing." Gabriella smirked.

Sharpay pulled her friend to the side and hugged her again. "How many months?" she asked.

Gabriella held out 4 fingers. "But you have to keep it quiet for just a little bit longer. Ok?"

"Ok and oh my god, our babies are gonna be the same age and best friends." Sharpay giggled.

"Mommy, can I go outside and play?" Kayla asked coming over by the two. She had taken off her shoes and the clips in her hair, being the playful and wild girl she was.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, but don't get your dress dirty."

"Alright." The little girl ran outside, following her cousins.

Just as Gabriella and Sharpay were about to walk away Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm and led her outside to the balcony where white and red lights had been layed out along with flowers. The stars were shown perfectly and the lights of the city glistened. "So Mrs. Bolton, how do you feel?" he asked.

She giggled. "Wonderful, Mr. Bolton. Might I say, you look very handsome?"

He arched a brown. "Thank you. You look beautiful, as always. Now, may I ask what you and Sharpay were spazzing about just a second ago?" he asked.

"You really wanna know? Right now?"

He nodded. "Yep."

She sighed and held his hands tightly. "I..I'm pregnant. Four months."

His mouth dropped and shock washed over his face. "Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded. "I found out two days ago. I was gonna tell you over the honeymoon, but-" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips. "Are you happy?" she asked, as she broke apart.

He smiled. "How can I not be? Another baby, Gabs? That's awesome."

She kissed him once again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gabs. Always and forever."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Gabriella's dress, bridesmaid dresses and Kayla's dress are on my profile. The story is sadly, over. I want to say thank you soo much for all the support during this story. It means alot. I never expected this story to get over 400 reviews. Wow! You guys are awesome. There will be a one-shot sequel. I have other stories in the works and a long story sequel would be a little hard.**

**Again though, thanks so much! and peace:)**


End file.
